Wildcard
by Bleak December
Summary: An unappreciated wizard, A misunderstood sorceress, A Dark Lord, And the savior of all that is pure. Teen Titan Raven was invited to Hogwarts not only for asylum as she believed, but also as secret weapon against Voldemort. SnapeRaven
1. Darker Sides of Destiny

**Title: Wildcard**

**Summary: **Teen Titan Raven was not only invited to Hogwarts for asylum and refuge as she believed, but also as a secret ally against Voldemort. Rae/SS

**Required stuff:** I don't own anything related to Teen Titans, or Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of them...I just like to play with them.

**A/N: **Please R/R. If you don't like something, please let me know WHY you don't like it...just don't flame me and expect me to swallow it if you give me no legitimate reason. I would appreciate any constructive critiques, or other comments.

**Chapter 1 - "Darker Sides of Destiny"**

* * *

The cloaked figure stood silently on Platform 9 ¾ with a train ticket held in her palm. Her upper face was shrouded in shadows cast by the hood of the cape, which covered her entire body. Only her violet eyes were visible to anyone who cared to look her way. She was different. Perhaps not noticeably so at the moment, for her dark blue cloak let her blend in with the other witches and wizards bustling about. But she was different...both physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. She was alone. She always had been – and always would be...or so she believed.

The girl boarded the train and made her way past noisy first and second years, finally arriving at the last car of the train, which was reserved for fifth, sixth, and seventh years. All of the students stared as she passed them, but before they asked her anything, she ducked into an empty compartment and closed the doors. The girl snorted in sardonic self-derision. _Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for the mysterious newcomer._ Just then, a knock was heard on her door, and a dark-haired boy poked his head in. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Then I suppose I have no choice, do I?" she said flatly.

The messy-haired boy smiled sheepishly and opened the door wide enough to drag in a large trunk. "I would be sitting with my friends, but they're Prefects, and have to sit in a special car."

The shadowy girl exposed a pale hand from beneath her cloak only to pull it tighter around herself, ignoring the teenager who sat opposite her.

"I haven't seen you about," he stated. "And I would've remembered someone as...distinctive...as you." He received no reply. "Well, my name's Harry Potter," he said, extending a hand.

Her purple eyes flicked up, meeting his sharply and ignoring the proffered hand.

Harry Potter felt uneasy and uncomfortable with this stranger's aloofness, but he persisted in trying to make friends, or at the least, discover who she was and what she was doing here. "What's your name?" he asked, retracting the hand. He was innately suspicious of her for wearing her hood up and not allowing anyone to see her face. Only people with something to hide covered their faces and concealed their identity.

The young woman hesitated momentarily before replying in her unemotional, monotonous voice, "It's Raven...Raven Roth."

So this was the boy the entire Wizarding world placed all their hope and trust in. _Not in..._she corrected_...on._ A wave of disgust rose at the ignorance of the magical realm...the superstitious and blind faith that made them brainwash this child into believing that he was the world's only hope of survival...to make him their savior and scapegoat at the same time. His bright green eyes reflected innocence...untainted by darkness. But their underlying shadow showed the heavy weight of responsibility. Raven felt righteous fury in Harry Potter's defense. Because she had been the world's savior, and its scapegoat once already.

Raven held his gaze, using her empathic powers to sense what he was feeling. Emotions of distrust, suspicion, curiosity, and even intimidation were radiating off of the young man. "You are right to be suspicious of me, being a stranger, but I assure you there is no reason to be intimidated."

Harry started in surprise. How could she know? "What makes you say that?"

"I can sense strong emotions. I'm half Azthranian: I have other powers."

Raven felt Harry emit fear and confusion from her response. She stood up suddenly. "I should go." She walked to the door.

"Please don't."

Raven stopped, her hand on the door handle. "You don't want to know me," she said authoritatively, her back to him.

Harry was silent for a moment, but before Raven could open the compartment door, he stopped her again. "I'd still like to try, if you'd let me."

This time she did face him, her face unreadable almost completely under the shadow of her hood. Only her eyes were visible, and they were kept carefully blank. "Why?" she asked.

"Because you're interesting. And I'd like to know more about you."

A pause.

"I'm sorry."

And this time she did leave.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_The first five chapters started out as a series of drabbles, so I apologize for how short and stilted this story is at first. I promise that if you can make it to chapter 6, you'll be more engaged._

_Yes, for new readers, this is Raven of the Teen Titans...not a Mary Sue._


	2. Crossroads of Warning

**Chapter 2 - Crossroads of Warning**

* * *

She was relieved when no one pushed her to the first years with Hagrid. Instead, Raven boarded a carriage pulled by sinister, black, winged, and bare-boned horses. She was soon joined by three teenage boys: one with blonde hair and an upturned nose, and the other two with dark brown hair and short, stocky, and chubby statures.

"Who are you?" asked the blond with a sneer.

Raven returned his superior look with one of bored indifference. "None of you're business."

The boy hid his momentary shock with an expression of arrogant disdain. "Well, well. More filth attending Hogwarts this year."

The starting lurch of the carriage caught the three boys off guard, causing the two hulky ones to tumble onto the bench opposite Raven, and the platinum blonde to stumble onto her bench, jostling her as he tried to regain balance. The unexpected commotion caused her cape to open up, and the three wizards stared at her odd choice of attire. The dark blue, hooded cape, fastened at her chest by a round, jeweled clasp, covered a black leotard, pale skin, a belt made up of the same round jewels that hung loosely on her hips, and dark blue boots.

"What is this? Halloween come early?" the blonde-haired wizard sneered derisively. His two cohorts chuckled.

He got no response from Raven who merely rearranged her clothing and looked out the carriage window at the passing nightscape.

"Answer me, witch!"

Silence. Not even an indication that she had heard him.

He tried another approach. "Look, I'm sorry the way we got this thing started. I've been wound up lately. Let's try this again: "Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle. We're in Slytherin. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," he said with a stuffy, pompous civility.

"I hope the feeling will be mutual," Raven replied.

"You're American," Draco pointed out.

"And you're British," Raven replied flatly. _Of all carriages to be stuck in..._

"Are you some kind of exchange student, or what?"

She gave him a sideways glance. "Not exactly."

"Then why are you here?" he persisted.

"None of your business."

Draco's temper flared. "Do you have any idea who I am!" he snarled.

Raven gave him a quick once-over as she answered. "You are Draco Malfoy, a rude and obnoxious wizard student who should have collapsed years ago under the weight of his giant hubris."

Draco's face contorted into many nasty emotions before settling into a look of absolute hatred. His hands were clenched tightly to the seat, and his jaw was set so tightly, one would think it about to snap.

"You want us should thrash her?" said Goyle, who was already pushing his sleeves up.

It took Draco a few seconds to comprehend what his crony had said, and when he did, his expression of rage and loathing quickly softened into one of careful calculation. "No," he said thoughtfully. "Not yet."

Raven raised a challenging eyebrow.

"We'll give her an _authentic_ Slytherin..._welcoming_."

"I feel obligated to inform you that leaving me alone would be in your best interest," she said, her eyes never leaving those of Draco.

"My father is one of the richest and most powerful men in all of England. I have connections, and friends in high places. You're going to be sorry you crossed my path."

"I don't recall ever going near your path. Rather, you stumbled onto mine...and I have the bruise to show for it."

"Why are you here?" he barked angrily.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "I thought I made it clear that it's none of your business."

Draco bared his teeth aggressively. Why was this girl so secretive? Was she truly a student, or something more? The blonde took in her mysterious garb, including the hood that covered her face from the nose up. No. She couldn't be simply a student. This girl needed to be watched...she could be working for Dumbledore. Any new developments for the side of the Light needed to be reported to the Dark Lord.

Draco would send a letter to his father informing him of this new stranger, and he could then inform their master. Meanwhile, he would watch her very closely.


	3. Journey of Promise

**Chapter 3 - Journey of Promise**

* * *

"Miss Roth, I presume."

Raven stopped and whipped her head around to find the source of the voice. She saw no one, but she could sense a presence in the dark shadows to her right. "I prefer to be called 'Raven'. The other sounds too much like my mother."

From the shadows slowly appeared a man. He was very tall, and painfully thin. The black, straight hair which hung around his face cast more shadows on his face, but one could hardly miss the large, crooked, hooked nose that protruded into the light. "I am Professor Snape. Please follow me."

Professor Snape turned sharply and headed down a different hallway, causing his floor-length robe to billow dramatically. He assumed that, like all his students and not a few staff members, the girl would follow behind him. Instead, he was surprise to see her walking adjacent to him, and, even though she was a head and shoulders shorter than he, keeping pace rather easily.

"So what do you teach, Professor?" Raven asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced down at her. "As a Potions Master, I teach Potions," he said simply.

The pair continued on in silence for another few hallways and corridors.

"The Headmaster must consider you very important for him to send a private escort to bring you to him," Snape said casually. Anyone who didn't read him carefully would have missed the curious tone in his voice, or the sideways glance he gave her. But Raven had seen it.

"Or perhaps since I don't know the way, myself."

Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And yet you're not with the rest of the first years, waiting to be Sorted."

"From what I know, sir, I'm not here to be Sorted."

"Then for what purpose are you here?"

"If Albus Dumbledore didn't see it fit to tell you, why then should I?"

Snape suddenly stopped and shoved her into the wall, using his forearm to pin her. Raven could feel his eyes trying to gain access to her mind through Legilimency. But her mind was kept closed at all times, so he could not enter.

"I'll have you know," he hissed, "that Dumbledore isn't the only one responsible for the safety of this school and its students."

It was then that he was pushed off her by a black energy force.

Snape caught his balance as he stumbled backwards, but he didn't regain his composure. His eyes were wide, and he was breathing heavily through his open mouth as he drew out his black wand from his sleeve.

"What was that!" he snarled, holding Raven at bay with his wand.

She lowered her head submissively, internally kicking herself for being so weak as to use her powers, thereby giving herself away. "I'm sorry." She turned to the side, still not looking at him. "I don't take too well to being thrown against a wall and pinned there."

"Yes, but..._what_ was that?"

Raven met his eyes, and for the first time, she noticed they were completely black. His sallow skin offset the intense blackness of his hair and eyes. He continued to look down at her over his large, crooked nose. His wand, although still pointing at her, was now held casually in a relaxed manner. "Perhaps," she said slowly, "it would be better if all was explained in the Headmaster's office instead of in the middle of the hallway." She inclined her head in the direction they had been going.

"Yes, I do believe this is a matter for the Headmaster."

The two returned to walking through long corridors and up staircases in silence. He never gave her another look, and she didn't bother looking at him throughout the rest of the trip.

They finally arrived at a large stone gargoyle. Snape stopped in front of it, causing Raven to wonder just what was so special about the statue. She stared in awe after he murmured a password to quiet for her to hear and the gargoyle came to life and stepped aside.

Snape swept a hand behind her. "After you."

Raven gathered her nerves, and stepped onto the rising staircase.

* * *

**A/N: **I certainly hope waiting a long time for each update is fine by you (this was faster than what will become the norm). Please feed me! My motivation needs boosting.


	4. A Matter of Trust

**Chapter 4**

**A Matter of Trust**

* * *

When the staircase arrived at the top, Raven approached a large wooden door. Snape stood several feet behind her, waiting and watching. She closed her eyes to compose herself. After she ensured that her emotions were in check, she raised her hand and knocked softly three times.

A muffled voice sounded through the door. "Please come in, Miss Roth, I am expecting you." At this, she pulled the heavy latch and leaned into the door, which swung open just enough to allow her entry. Raven stepped through cautiously. She listened to the door opening as Professor Snape followed her in.

She was inside a huge room full of strange knick knacks and whirring objects. There was a desk near the back of the room in front of an immense stained glass window, and bookshelves lined the circular room. Oddly enough, only one bookshelf was devoted to books, while the rest adorned unique and mysterious, magical bric-a-brac.

The desk, although one of the largest Raven had ever seen, was covered in papers, books, and even more whizzing, buzzing, even spinning items. Candlesticks stood around, and even free-floating candles were everywhere, casting flickering shadows around the already-bright room.

And there stood Dumbledore.

Raven bowed her head in respect to this grand wizard, who had so kindly offered her his assistance and hospitality. "Headmaster Dumbledore," she said as greeting.

The elderly man smiled at her through half-moon glasses that rested on his crooked nose. "Welcome, my dear. And welcome to Hogwarts. I trust you had a pleasant journey here?" He approached her, and Raven raised her head.

"Indeed, sir. Again I thank you for your generosity and understanding in this matter," she answered as he put a bony hand on her shoulder and guided her to a seat in front of his desk.

As the Headmaster returned behind his desk, he held a crystal bowl out to Raven, who was sitting across from him. "Can I offer you a lemon drop?"

She shook her head politely. "Thank you, no. But could you tell me what those creatures were that pulled the carriages here?" Her curiosity was overwhelming, as she had never seen magical animals before. But Raven didn't expect to see the look of sadness that crossed the old wizard's features. She turned to look at Snape, who was still standing in the back of the room. His eyes held expressions of surprise.

"They happen to be thestrals, my dear," Dumbledore stated forlornly. "Only those who have had the misfortune to witness death are able to see them."

Raven ducked her head in shame and embarrassment. "Oh," she said shortly.

They were silent for a moment before the Headmaster changed the subject. "Well, Miss Roth, we have some things to cover before I attend the festivities in the Great Hall. Would you care to lower your hood?"

She hesitated.

"It's necessary so you can be Sorted, my dear."

"I thought I wouldn't be."

"It's handy to know...just in case," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"Severus," Dumbledore said to the lone figure in the background, "would you retrieve the Sorting Hat from my closet? It should be there by now." The professor bowed and left the room. "Miss Roth, I feel it would be beneficial if a few of the staff members are informed about you. Will you trust my judgment?"

She felt a lead weight settle on her chest. Raven squeezed her eyes shut to stamp out the momentary panic. She was a very private person, and it pained her to allow more than trusted confidants to know everything about her. "Yes," she whispered.

Albus Dumbledore smiled softly. "Thank you."

Severus Snape reentered the room, carrying an old, wrinkled wizard hat.

"Now, would you please lower your hood?"

A look of emotional pain crossed her shadowed face, and her eyes were clamped tightly closed. Raven battled internally for control of will. This was an invasion of privacy, and she fought hard not to run. What would they think of her? No. She couldn't do this. Her eyes opened and locked with Dumbledore's, and instinctively she knew. She knew that he could be trusted.

And then slowly, she reached up and pulled her hood down.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Thank you for the reviews! I absolutely get giddy whenever I see there's a new one! As for some confusion, this entire story was meant to be done in drabbles (100 words exactly per chapter), It gets better after the next one._

_On side note, I love writing Dumbledore's character! He's so goody and kind and gentle and knowing, and what I've always wanted in a grandfather figure...at least, he is at this point..._


	5. Backlash

**Chapter 5**

**Backlash**

* * *

The cold, piercing eyes of Severus Snape widened as he took in Raven's appearance. Her short hair was an unnatural shade of violet, which matched her eyes, and the locks hung around her head. She turned to look at him with apprehensiveness in her expression, and it was then he noticed the blood-red chakra on her forehead.

The monumental event of her hood being lowered wasn't as traumatizing as Raven might have expected. Dumbledore didn't seem to look shocked; in fact, he continued to gaze at her with the same kind face as he had before.

"You're beautiful, my dear."

Her head whipped back at the Headmaster's words and she eyed him shrewdly. When she found nothing but genuine sincerity in his soft eyes, Raven felt something unfamiliar. This wasn't the first compliment on her appearance she had received, but this one seemed so personal. As though he was referring to _all_ of her.

She bit her lip and willed the prickling behind her eyelids to leave. She nodded to Dumbledore and stood up. Turning to face Severus Snape, her cape fell open, and he instinctively took the rest of her in with his quick, darting eyes.

Her anxiety was met with a raised eyebrow.

Choosing not to comment on her apparel, Severus merely grabbed the stool behind him and placed it in the center of the room. The strangeness of this girl was no matter of concern for him...and what was his matter would be straightened out by Albus.

Giving one last look back to Dumbledore, who smiled and nodded encouragingly, Raven approached the stool and sat down uncomfortably. Her eyes belied the calm façade she gave, and they darted nervously to the worn hat still in Snape's hands.

Severus glided forward silently and, without hesitation or warning, placed the hat on her head.

Raven was immersed in blackness as the hat sunk down to the bridge of her nose. She was about to push it up higher when she heard a small voice next to her ears.

"Well now. What have we hear?" it said curiously.

Raven deigned not to reply to a talking hat.

"You do realize, of course, that you need to lower your mind barriers so I can Sort you properly."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

She heard the hat snort. "That's preposterous! Now let me in!"

Raven's lip curled. "Not on your life."

Professor Dumbledore then removed the hat.

"Raven, my dear," said Dumbledore, "I need you to open up to this hat."

"It would be disastrous if I did," she replied coldly.

Snape was staring at her with trepidation, and not a little confusion.

"Trust me, Raven."

She narrowed her eyes. "I was not aware that trust wasn't a two-way street."

"Not yet it isn't," Dumbledore responded. "But if you do this it will certainly help me trust you."

"Not if the results are what I expect they will be," she muttered, snatching the hat from his gnarled hands.

Putting it on, she was again consumed in blackness.

"Ah, here for another go, are we?" said the voice haughtily.

"You wanted everything," Raven said, bracing herself, "so here it is..._ALL_ of it!" And with that she dropped her mental defenses, and the hat was engulfed in her mind and soul.

Then came the screaming.

She would have noticed the agony of the hat, but she was using her entire will to control the beast within her.

It all happened within several seconds, but it was long enough for her father's presence to drain Raven's strength. She finally managed to raise her shields again just as Severus Snape ripped the hat off.

No longer was there a face on the hat, and its color had faded significantly. There was a new rip along its brim, as though it had writhed frantically to escape the head it had sat on.

Even Dumbledore's face matched Snape's expression of absolute shock and horror as they stared at the hat.

Raven quickly replaced the hood to cover her face, and she stood solemnly. "I'll leave now," she said hoarsely as she crossed to the office doors.

"Leaving is the last thing I want you to do," said Dumbledore in an odd tone. "On the contrary: we have much to discuss."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I finally updated! This chapter was hard on many levels. I'll let you in on a little secret: I'm making this story up as I go! Yep, that's right. No organized outline or plot in mind. Obviously there will be a plot, but I have as many as four different ones plodding along in my mind at the moment. If you have any suggestions or ideas you'd like to see, don't hesitate in messaging me (or however you contact these days). I can't promise you I'll like it or use it, but it'll give me some more things to work with. Just as a reminder to those wanting to suggest a character pairing, I already have the pairing for Raven._

_I look forward to any reviews! I love them a lot!_


	6. Dark Phoenix

**A/N: **To put it simply, I got tired of writing in drabbles (which are stories, or fragments of stories, that are exactly 100 words each). I felt too restricted and tethered, so I changed to a normal chapter outline. This way I can add more detail and go deeper without the fear of going over 100 words. I'm sorry if I've confused you with all these changes! But for the sake of sanity, I refrained from deleting and rewriting all of the previous chapters in favor of just starting now.

000 ooo 000 ooo 000 ooo 000 ooo 000 ooo 000 ooo 000 ooo 000

**Chapter 6**

**Dark Phoenix**

00000 OOOO 00000 OOOOO 00000 OOOOO 00000 OOOO 00000 OOOOO 00000 OOOOO 00000 OOOOO 00000

At the Headmaster's request, Raven resumed her seat before his desk, and Snape took the armchair next to her. What followed was an hour of Raven explaining her heritage and position. She was sure to omit accounts that would turn even Dumbledore's mouth dry and she left out many details, leaving them both with a vague and general overview of her life.

The dark girl had hesitated when Professor Dumbledore motioned her to a chair with a grave sweep of his arm, before silently gliding over and lowering herself cautiously. She watched in her peripheral vision as Severus Snape also sat in an armchair beside her, his arms making a dramatic show of rearranging his coattails before settling himself. Raven then lost sight of his face when he tilted his head down, causing a curtain of greasy black hair to obstruct her view, hiding everything but his nose. She was curious about him. Ever since she sensed him behind her in the shadows near the Great Hall, she had been aware of several emotions deep within him, most of which were not unlike her own...when she allowed herself to acknowledge she felt anything, naturally. But what caught her attention the most was the essence of absolute and thorough despair that consumed him. Raven could also identify several distinct feelings that intermingled with that core. The ones she could at hand give name to were bitterness, severe regret, fear, pain, hopelessness, and overwhelming self-hatred. There were more present that she wasn't able to label, and she didn't have the chance to study them further, for at that moment, Albus Dumbledore had begun to speak.

"Miss Roth, I feel that there are some matters that need to be explained to me. I had felt that there was more to you than what you described in your letter, and this incident with the Sorting Hat has now confirmed my suspicions." The Headmaster was gazing at her over his half-moon spectacles, and his fingers were pressed together under his chin with his elbows resting on his desk.

"In short," Snape interjected shortly, "Though I must admit I'm not entirely upset that I'll no longer be hearing those songs each Welcoming Feast, explain why you saw fit to destroy our only Sorting device."

"Severus, there is a time for your candid remarks, and I assure you that now is not one of them," Dumbledore stated with a pointed look toward the stiff man sitting next to Raven. "I was the one who insisted that she lower her mind barriers if I recall. Miss Roth seeks asylum here at Hogwarts, and expressed her concerns over her presence near the students. It was at my own discretion that I allowed her to come, with full intention of finding out more about her and more about why she seeks refuge here." At this, his gaze was directed back to Raven. "That is what I plan will happen now. You stated in your letter that your father had plans of world domination and destruction; that he was very close to achieving both; that he had enough power to destroy the earth, and that you, seeing no other alternative, managed to killed him."

A snort was heard from the shadowy man beside her. "If this is so, then why haven't we even heard of this man?"

"If he is a man at all," Dumbledore murmured quietly.

Severus raised his head sharply. "Are you saying that you think the Dark Lord is her father?" he asked shrewdly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"The thought had crossed my mind," the old wizard admitted absently. "It certainly seemed a possibility from the way she described her situation."

The Potions Master sneered nastily. "As you know, Headmaster, the minute he is dead, everyone with the Mark will also die. So I seem disinclined to believe that a mere girl as this could have killed him without the notice of me."

Throughout this conversation, Raven had decided to remain silent. After all, she learned more things by listening. And this Dark Lord Professor Snape had mentioned seemed to be a point of particular stress for the younger wizard sitting next to her, it seemed. When he mentioned the title, she could feel a sense of fear and dread seep through his gangly body. She also took note that he expertly kept any of those emotions out of his face, voice, and body language. Raven also did not miss the fact that Snape had been marked by this Dark Lord, and that he was tied to him for life, and ultimately, his death.

Apparently actually questioning Raven herself whether or not her father was this Dark Lord had not crossed either of their minds, and they continued to have a verbal tennis game over whether it was plausible or not for the Dark Lord to have a daughter. And so it was with an irritated tone Raven interrupted their sparring match (which had now turned to whether or not the Dark Lord was even physically capable of mating). "If you two don't mind, I'll just sit here in the background while you argue over who my own father is."

Their rapt attention to each other was abruptly broken, and it was Snape who first addressed her. "Yes, Headmaster, let's get this cleared up from the source of our troubles. Who is your father?"

"Or rather, _what_ is my father, you mean?" she replied testily.

Albus leaned over his desk slightly and spoke slowly. "He wouldn't happen to be a reptilian figure named Tom Riddle...or Voldemort-" Snape visibly cringed "-would he?"

"No," Raven said plainly. "My father was named Trigon. He was a powerful demon who sadistically and self-servingly ruled over millions of worlds in his dimension."

Silence met her admission, and she didn't care to remove her steadfast gaze on the floor to find out what expressions were currently on their faces. She didn't need to see them.

"I think it would be best if I started at the beginning," she said quietly, folding her legs beneath her in the chair. Raven began speaking in a dry monotone, her eyes cast downward. "My mother was raped by Trigon with the intent of conceiving a portal for him to reach Earth. And before she committed suicide, she was brought to another dimension called Azarath. It was there I was born...raised by the pacifist monks who raised and taught me to control the demonic side of me. Because of my demonic heritage I possess supernatural powers that include empathy, psychokinesis, rapid healing, flight, teleportation, soul-self, and soul-self metamorphosis. I came to Earth after..." here Raven hesitated only a moment, quickly deciding to omit this traumatic memory, "...after I reached the age of twelve. I was befriended by a group of teenagers who also had unique...abilities...and we formed a small band of do-gooders. We called ourselves the Teen Titans, and acted as a club of super heroes who defended the city from criminals and other villains.

"Even though I was in another world, surrounded by people my own age, I never forgot who...or more appropriately, _what _I was. I wasn't human. I wasn't demon. I wasn't even a daughter. I was an object...a gem...a gateway...a thing. Nothing but a thing. I could never let anyone get close to me...to find out what I was, or what I would someday become. I was dangerous. My powers are controlled by emotion, and the more emotion I allow to slip past my defenses, the closer I am to losing control. And if I lose control, then I become my lesser half. I become what I fear and hate...I become like my father."

Raven looked up suddenly, but nor did she make eye contact with either of the two men listening intently to her story. She smiled sadly as she continued.

"My life has been filled with dread, fear, and mistakes, and perhaps I should have ended it myself when I realized what I truly was. I was conceived for one objective: I was born for the sole purpose to bring terror, destruction, hatred and pain to Earth...to bring about the end of the world. I knew this and yet I tried to escape my destiny by running to Earth. How very foolish I was...how very stupid..."

She trailed off pensively, her violet eyes laid bare to the pain-ridden memories she was reliving in her mind. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. Again, she picked up where she had left off, her eyes still shut, but her voice was oddly louder and stronger than before.

"But I served my purpose. I released the monster to murder, ravage, and destroy this place I had come to call home. I should have killed myself...should have simply walked off a cliff, but instead I was a coward. I allowed the beast to use me as he had intended all along. He worked his evil through me as a means to his own ends, just as before..." she stopped before revealing the fate of her beloved Azarath. Raven's eyes hardened. "In the end, I served my purpose, and thus I no longer existed as a thing but became nothing...absolutely nothing."

At this, she did leave off with several minutes of silence following her pause. Raven continued to stare at the front of Dumbledore's desk, though she could see and feel both pairs of eyes upon her, one transmitting the expected dismayed horror and sympathy, and the other...understanding? Acceptance? Empathy? Raven glanced at the man who was looking at her as though he was just now seeing her for the first time. He was unconsciously rubbing his left forearm as he gazed at her with black eyes that involuntarily said he knew exactly what it was like to be her.

But once Severus registered that she was looking back at him, he quickly averted his staring to the floor in front of him. If she hadn't spoken about herself with such detail, such unreadable emotion...such accuracy...he never would have believed her. Not in a million years. But her depiction of her life and how she viewed herself mirrored what he felt about his own self. He could never have imagined such a raw description of what real despair feels like was even able to be put into words...much less faked. He then realized he had been rubbing his left forearm this entire time, and he quickly stopped.

Raven began to speak again, capturing the attention of her listeners once more in somber silence. "I ensured that my friends would survive the destruction of the world, if only for a brief time. And it was them who found me after my purpose was fulfilled. They encouraged me, and gave me hope, though I now see it was because they saw no other way for them to have a chance at restoring the world and not because they cared for me. But at the time I didn't care because I, too, was concerned about defeating my father. I somehow found the strength within me to bring him down for good. The death of Trigon reversed all effect he had on Earth, and all was returned to normal...including the memories of every mortal, and the time lapse that had been created. No one was the wiser, save for me and my friends.

"One might think that after such an ordeal as this, friendships would grow stronger...I certainly did. But that was not to be the case. Shortly after the downfall of my father, I realized that I still felt his presence within me. Though all the dimensions of this universe are safe, I am still not free of him. His blood is in me, as is a piece of his soul. I still find myself chained to his memory, his self. With this revelation, my friends became frightened of me again. Everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around me, and they were always terrified when I entered the room. I tried to live with it, but it seemed as though again I wouldn't have the privilege to leave them on my own terms. They came to me and shared their thoughts and feelings...namely, that I was too dangerous to the team and needed to leave for their safety and peace of mind.

"So now I am here," she stated matter-of-factly. She pressed on in a hushed tone, her eyes lowering with unexpressed pleading. "I seek asylum and a place where I can do no harm or inflict fear. A place where I could be free to exercise my abilities without drawing attention to myself, and a place I can have peace to meditate and keep parts of me under control at all times. A place where I am accepted. If I am turned away, I don't know what I will do."

At this conclusion, Raven bowed her head and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for an answer from the Headmaster. For this answer, she waited quietly and still for at least three or more minutes before there was any indication Dumbledore had the intention of replying.

"My dear," he said softly, "You are, and will always be welcome at Hogwarts."

She looked up and stared back into Dumbledore's warm eyes. And though she fought hard to retain them, her eyes watered, and she silently thanked him.

"My dear Raven," Dumbledore continued, "You have not outlived your usefulness, nor have you completed your purpose. Your purpose is only finished when you give up, and your usefulness is outlived only when one stops trying. You could be of great importance to me and our cause. I have plans for you, my dear. You are far too young, too useful, and far too powerful to give up on life. You have seen horrors that few have ever had to endure, and yet retained your innocence. You have the darkness within you and you have touched the face of evil, yet you remain pure." As her eyes closed in disbelief, Dumbledore smiled as he reached across and pulled Raven's hands into his own, squeezing them gently until she opened them again and looked back into his sincere eyes. "Virtue is an inner light that can prevail in every soul...even yours. It just takes the willingness of others, and even yourself, to see it."

Against her entire self-will, a tear escaped and fell down her face. As Albus Dumbledore wiped it away with a tender finger, he spoke again. "Raven, will you endeavor to work for the Light against all Darkness?"

Without the capability of speaking, Raven could only nod her acceptance as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Welcome home, my dear."

0000 OOOOO 00000 OOOOO 000000 OOOOO 000000 OOOOO 00000 OOOO 00000 OOOOO 00000 OOOO 00000 OOOOO 00000

**A/N:** Dark and depressing background on Raven time. I tried to keep it as accurate as I could, but there were some parts I had to deviate from just for the sake of plot. Please review! And thanks to those who already have!

Also, much thanks to finalitylife for allowing me to use some of his wonderful parts from his fantastic Raven fic "I Served My Purpose". I highly recommend you go and read it right this very instant! But be sure to grab a box of tissues before you do...it's so sad!


	7. Departures and Meetings

**CHAPTER 7 - Departures and Meetings**

Severus Snape glided silently down the hallway next to a cloaked figure. They said nothing, but the tension between them was almost tangible. Earlier, the Headmaster had explained to Raven that there were no available guestrooms at the time, and that the only dormitory that had an empty bed was Gryffindor. There had been some turmoil within the dark sorceress when she learned she would have to share her sleeping quarters with other girls, and had almost let the reason why slip. Almost. But she had caught herself just in time before Dumbledore had noticed anything amiss. She had already divulged far too much personal information for her liking, and she felt naked to the both of them...vulnerable to exploitation, and open to betrayal. She sure as Trigon wouldn't reveal her other secrets. Secrets like why she should be alone at night and have her own space; secrets like what really happened to Azarath and why she came to Earth; and secrets like the potential for her father's return...

Raven shook herself mentally and brought her attention back to the present, where she was walking down a dark and empty corridor with the potions professor. The Welcoming Feast had ended a while ago, and all the students were already in their respective dormitories. The only sign of life was the moving portraits that adorned the walls, most of which stopped and stared at the mysteriously hooded girl that kept up with Professor Snape at this time of night. She regarded the imposing man beside her as they swept down halls at a fast, but graceful speed. He hadn't spoken to her since the Headmaster's office, but she had felt his eyes on her at several distinct times. He was still suspicious of her, but also extremely curious and distant. It was clear that he respected her power, and her past...but she held the impression that he did not yet respect _her_. She would still have to earn his trust and respect, and Raven accepted that...though she wasn't sociable enough to actually work at becoming respected by him. Either he would or he wouldn't in time.

"You are a follower of this Dark Lord the Headmaster spoke of," Raven stated. This was a topic of great importance and sensitivity in the young wizard, and she decided to simply discuss it with him. Raven knew this was a tender spot for the man beside her, and she had a horrible tendency to forget tact. Instead, when she saw a weakness in another, she would rip the scar open bluntly without anesthesia, and go about healing the wound properly...turning the weak spot into a strength. But the process was a painful one, and many people didn't see her efforts for what they were...a healing and strengthening.

Snape flinched at her words, and pierced her with a sharp glare. "That is none of your concern!" he snarled quietly. "You may have Dumbledore overflowing with warm sentimentality and merciful adoration towards you because of your pitiful sob story, but you have no right to intrude on my personal life!" They both were standing in the middle of the hall, facing each other; the professor with his hands clenched, teeth gritted, and eyes blazing, was towering over the young woman, who was standing serenely, arms at her sides under her cloak, and expression neutral.

"Very well," Raven said blandly, clearly not intimidated by his grand display. She turned and continued walking down the corridor. "Only I know what it is to be a pawn."

"Don't claim to know me! You know nothing of my life!" he hurled back, not following her.

"That may be, but I recognize one when I see it." She stayed silent after saying this, and only took one glance at him out of the corner of her eye.

Snape's voice was quiet, but the vehemence was gone. "Do not presume to think that this situation wasn't a result of my own doing. You don't know the circumstances surrounding my position." After this statement, he whipped around and stalked off back the way they had come from.

Under normal conditions, Raven would have let him go and saved more of their conversation for another day. But as it was, she was being led to the Gryffindor common room, and she had no idea where that was. Unfortunately, she still needed the guidance of Severus Snape, and he was currently sweeping down the corridor with his black robes billowing out behind him. With a sigh, her violet eyes turned an unnatural glowing white, and she phased through the stone floor in a pool of dark energy, which disappeared once she had completely sunk through the surface of the floor. Slightly ahead of Severus, another black pool formed on the ground in the middle of the hallway, and Raven rose up out of it directly in front of him, effectively blocking his pathway. His eyes widened significantly and he stopped abruptly, taking in this amazing sight of teleportation.

The empath's eyes quickly changed back into their normal purple, and her hair, which had been flowing in a non-existant breeze, lowered to drape around her face. "I apologize for offending you, Professor, but I still require your guidance to get me to my dormitory." She refused to budge from his path, and continued to stand there gazing up at him.

Snape, to his credit, hid his surprise fairly well, and crossed his arms in annoyance. At that moment, another person appeared at the end of the corridor and walked toward them. This woman was dressed in tartan robes, and wore her hair in a tight bun. "Ah," Snape said, turning to face the new company, "May I introduce you to Professor McGonogall, head of Gryffindor house. She will escort you to your dormitory. And now, I take my leave. Good night, Miss Roth." He turned and swept down the hallway.

"It's 'Raven', Professor," the sorceress called after him. She recieved no reply, and soon he was gone. The dark girl turned and greeted the Scottish professor with a calculating gaze. "Good evening, ma'am."

Minerva eyed her suspiciously, giving her a shrewd once-over. "You are Raven Roth?" she asked in a clipped Scottish brogue.

"Yes, Professor, I am."

McGonogall continued to look at her with arrogent trepidation, but she opened up a little more. "I am Minerva McGonogall, your new head of house. If you will just follow me, I will show you to your dormitory." The plaid-robed woman turned and headed down the hallway, only looking over her shoulder once to make sure Raven was following. "I hear you gave my Sorting Hat a spot of trouble today," she said conversationally. Her sharp eyes glanced down to gage Raven's response.

"I apologize for that, madam. There was little I could do," the empath said evenly, keeping her eyes trained right in front of her.

The elderly woman snorted but made no comment. "The Headmaster has told me much about you."

Startled, Raven jerked her gaze onto the severe woman beside her. "How? I only just left his office."

"This _is _a school for magic, dear," McGonogall said sternly. "There are means by which witches and wizards can communicate instantly from a distance."

"Hmm," Raven hummed noncommittally, neither interested nor apathetic. "What is the difference between the houses of Hogwarts?" she asked blandly.

At this question, Minerva puffed up slightly in house pride as she answered. "Not all houses were created equal," she said, displaying her bias. "The school was founded by four people: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. They each wanted to teach a certain group of magical people, and so when they came together, they founded a school that taught everyone. However, Salazar Slytherin only wanted to teach what we call "Purebloods", or those people who don't have Muggles in their bloodline. There was controversy over this, and in the end, Salazar Slytherin broke away from the group, as did the rest, and formed their own "houses". This is where we get the four houses of Hogwarts. Slytherin holds mainly purebloods, and those who have traits including ambition, deviousness, and slyness. A rather shady house, if you ask me, and who better to lead it than Severus Snape...but I won't go into that now. Hufflepuff, headed by Professor Sprout, has all mixes...some Pureblood, some Half-blood, but mostly Muggleborn. They are known for their loyalty, good-intentions, and friendship. But unfortunately, they are also known for their gullibility, weak-will, and pacifism," she added under her breath. "Then there is the house of Ravenclaw, which is run by Professor Flitwick. They keep all those who are intelligent, witty, and studious. But they also tend to be quite boring and professional. They're never casual or relaxed, and they seem as if they are always trying to impress others. Last of all, is my own house, Gryffindor. By far the best house there is. We hold only those who are courageous and bold, brave and outgoing. Some say that we also lean towards being stubborn...that we don't look before we leap, and that we are reckless without thinking. But those who say this are wrong. There are no faults in Gryffindor."

"Apparently whoever came up with the faults forgot to include arrogance, blind pride, and refusal to admit being wrong," Raven said to herself as they arrived at the top of several flights of stairs. More loudly, she said, "Professor, why are some of the staircases moving?"

McGonogall looked around. "Oh, don't mind them. They're quite finicky and like to change every once in a while. If you get stuck, just wait for it to return...or fly," she added at the end, glancing at Raven out of the corner of her eye with a considering look.

The sorceress returned the gaze blankly. "True...if there are no students about," she said, intending for the last phrase to be a subtle request for permission.

Minerva nodded, answering her question. "You may exercise any ability you possess here. As for allowing other students to witness them, I will leave that up to your judgement. You will recieve a lot of attention if they discover it, and I know you are a private person, so use them at your own risk."

Raven appreciated the warning. "Only in the worst case scenario, then," she decided.

The pair walked for several more minutes before coming to a large painting. It depicted a rather large woman, who was currently slumped over, leaning against the frame, snoring quietly. The half-demon cocked her head curiously, wondering why this particular picture was so special, but because of the statue she had seen earlier, she didn't dismiss anything as "just a statue" or "just a picture" anymore, and she waited for McGonogall to do something which would prove her correct. Sure enough, the Professor spoke a password clearly and crisply in her Scottish accent. "Amphibian!" She then turned to Raven. "This portrait is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. You'll need to speak the password to the fat lady before she'll admit you."

Raven nodded, then raised her eyebrow when the painting didn't move.

Minerva turned back to the picture with a disgusted sigh. "Wake up!" she ordered, poking the canvas. The fat woman gave a snort as she woke up suddenly. "I said 'amphibian'!"

The painted lady scowled disapprovingly, but didn't talk back to her superior as she swung open, revealing a large hole in the stone wall. McGonogall waved Raven through, and she complied with only a small moment's hesitation. Once inside, the dark teenager could barely contain her awe. Two large fireplaces were embedded across from each other in a large room filled with dark red furniture. The stone floor was hidden beneath an extremely large rug which almost covered the entire floor. There were dark wooden tables, large, overstuffed couches, and several huge reading chairs that Raven couldn't wait to cuddle up in. Bookshelves lined parts of the walls, and stained-glass windows were scattered in between regular windows. The fires were crackling happily in both fireplaces, giving the entire common room a flickering light. She noticed that the walls were lined with torches, but they were not lit, and she assumed that they were only lit during the daytime.

Even though the amounts of red and gold were overpowering to Raven's eyes, she felt comfortable here. She knew she could at least try to get used to the bright colors. The Professor stepped through a moment later, and was steering her to a flight of stairs on the left. "These stairs lead to the girls dormatories, while the ones on the right lead to the boys'." The empath stifled a weary sigh as she eyed the stairs. "Come on, up we go," McGonogall pressed, shepherding her up the stone steps.

Once they were at the top, there was a short hall with doors on either side of her. They stopped before the third door on their left, and Minerva silently opened it and ushered Raven in. There were ten beds, five on each side of the room, with large wooden posts, headboards and footboards, and they each had bright scarlet canopies and curtains embroidered with golden thread. Raven felt a headache coming on with all of this red and gold, but she quietly moved to the only bed that was unoccupied. Her suitcase was at the foot of the large bed, and there was a small night table next to the head of it which had a gas lamp. Hers was the only lamp which was lit, and the candle-light cast dancing shadows all around the room.

"I'll leave you, now," McGonogall said quietly. "Breakfast is between seven and nine. If you need anything, just find my office...any of my students will tell you how to get there. Good night," she said, exiting through the door they had both come through.

"Thank you, Professor," she replied.

Once she was to herself, she closed the bed curtains and settled herself on the bed. Raven was concerned about sleeping in a room filled with other girls. She really didn't want them to be woken in the middle of the night by a new peer who was screaming her lungs out and thrashing about on the bed...especially when certain things occured which sometimes accompanied her nightmares. She had let go of her control that day in the Headmaster's office...and not only had it sucked the life out of a hat, it had also got a foot in the door of her self control. She needed to meditate before she could allow herself to sleep.

Raven floated herself a couple feet above her bed, and began to chant quietly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She made sure her voice level was not risking the chance of her peers waking up. The sorceress continued her mantra as she slipped into her mindscape and battled internally to get the small amount of chaos under control.

After an hour or two, and once she felt that she was under sufficient control of herself, she lowered back down onto the bed. Raven undid the clasp of her cloak, and hung it over one of the bed posts. She cautiously laid herself down and burried her head in the soft pillow, finally allowing herself to surrender to sleep, while silently praying that her dreams were kept free of her father and other memories.


	8. Equinox

**A/N: **Like I said, I'm making this up as I go, and already I'm looking back into earlier chapters and regretting putting in certain things, and leaving certain things out. Oh well. I'll try and salvage it anyway :-) .

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - Equinox**

* * *

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000 

Cold sweat soaked the sheets, and the damp covers stuck to her body as she thrashed about in her sleep, tangling her limbs and restraining her jerky movements. Every now and again a soft whimper would escape her lips as her face contorted with horror and pain. Her dorm mates were none the wiser as they continued to sleep peacefully. The girl's face now turned into a grimace, her teeth clenched tightly and her knuckles white in strong fists. A moment later and she was suddenly awake, sitting up abruptly and breathing heavily. After getting her bearings, and checking to see that she was the only one awake, she cursed herself quietly and thoroughly. Then, thinking it over again, cursed her father soundly.

The girl checked the clock on the night table, and was dismayed to discover it was only 1:20 in the morning. Raven knew she'd never be able to get back to sleep. The air around her suddenly felt stuffy, and she felt that she needed some fresh air and time to regroup and meditate. It was too enclosed and crowded in this dormitory, she thought and she grabbed her blue cloak from off the bed post and carefully swung her pale legs over the side of the mattress. Being cautious about making too much noise, she slid her boots on and hesitantly planted her feet on the floor. Taking a short moment to swath herself in her cloak and fasten the clasp, she silently swept to the door and, using her telekinesis powers, opened the door without a squeak or creak. After she had exited the bedroom, she raised her eyebrow in self-directed irony that she had even bothered using the door. She could have teleported outside and saved her the long walk through the castle, but she figured that this was her subconscious telling her to get some exercise and walk off her anxiety. Not to mention, it was an effective method of learning her way around Hogwarts.

Raven traveled down the short hallway and down the stone stairs leading into the Gryffindor common room. She was taken aback by the fact that the fires were still lit even at this hour, and she debated whether to continue on her journey outside, or simply remain here and curl up in front of the blazing fireplace. But the entire reason for leaving her room was because she felt too warm and suffocated, so lounging in a large leather armchair would have defeated the purpose of her departure. The sorceress pushed the portrait of the fat lady open and stepped through the small hole, landing in a very large and open hallway. At each end of the hallway there were two large windows, which allowed a small amount of moonlight to illuminate the hallway just enough for Raven to see by.

Getting an inexplicable sense of foreboding, the dark empath raised her hood and tightened her robe about her as she walked in a randomly-chosen direction. All road lead to Rome, she figured, and eventually she must find some stairs that led to the exit. Raven had to forcibly keep herself from being startled by the moving portraits adorning both walls, and more than once she jumped when the movement tricked her into thinking someone was following her. Every so often a character in one of the paintings would scold her for walking around after dark, or ask her where such a mysterious person was going. She would either ignore them, or tell them to mind their own business, which only provoked them further. At long last, the half-demon discovered a few flights of stairs that spiraled downward and presumably out of Gryffindor Tower. Raven endured about half-way down before she became bored with the tedious stepping. Hoisting herself onto the wide rail, she debated whether to fulfill a childhood fantasy of sliding down the banister, or to simply fly down. She quickly quashed her childish foolishness and threw herself off the stairway, hurtling to the ground at increasing speed. Only when she was in danger of not pulling out of the fall did she use her powers and break her descent, coming to a landing at the foot of the flight of stairs. After straightening her ruffled cloak and hood back into place, she noticed a pale light glowing just around a corner, and she stealthily approached it out of curiosity. Rounding the corner, she was astonished to see a transparent figure floating just near the ceiling. Raven had never seen a ghost before, and apparently, this ghost had never seen a Raven before, for they both stood in mute shock as they regarded each other appraisingly.

Raven was the first to speak. "A ghost, I presume?" she asked, raising an invisible eyebrow.

At this icebreaker, the figure puffed up noticeably - clearly indignant of her choice of description. "Not just any ghost, madam. You happen to have the honor of be beholding none other than _Sir_ Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington; resident ghost of Gryffindor house!"

"Uh huh."

"And who might you be? A new student out of bed at this hour?"

"Actually, I'm not exactly a student. And I couldn't sleep. I was just on my way out of the castle for a moonlight stroll to get some fresh air. Perhaps you could direct me on the shortest route to the Main Entrance Hall?"

"Of course, madam. Simply alternate left and right turns at every corner you find heading in this direction. You'll be there in no time, though I feel it is my duty to warn you that the staff doesn't take too kindly to students being out after curfew."

"I'm not a student!" Raven protested even as Sir Nicholas bent down and gave her pale knuckles a parting (and very chilly) kiss. Her eyes widened as the ghost's head tipped over as he bent it over her hand.

Cursing loudly, he dropped her fingers to righten his head and scowled at the girl's stricken face. "My executioner was a bone-headed clot who didn't bother to sharpen the axe he used, and look at the result! I'm nearly headless! Oh I do regret you having seen that, oh I do!" The disgruntled and humiliated spirit floated away, mumbling to himself.

The young sorceress placed her hand over her heart in a vain attempt at reducing her heartbeat, which had skyrocketed out of control, and followed the directions Sir Nicholas had given her. When she came to the first four-way intersection, she turned left, and right when she found the next opportunity, alternating left and right every time she found another hallway. Sometimes the turns would lead down stairs, while others would lead up stairs. Raven had just decided that the ghost was playing tricks on her, when she spotted the Great Hall. Now she had some knowledge of where she was, and how to get to the Main Entrance from here. She silently padded past the long tables and made her way to the large double doors that led out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. Not wanting to risk the chance of creating an unforgiving noise by opening the door, she phased through it without breaking stride.

Just as she turned the last corner, Raven collided with another moving body going perhaps double her speed. The impact threw both persons off balance, and they tumbled down to the floor, the lighter of the two being on bottom.

Raven groaned and opened her eyes to see a black-robed figure sprawled out on top of her. The person fumbled around, obviously taken by surprise, and finally managed to roll off of her. She sat up and rubbed her head, which was no longer shrouded by her hood, and looked over at the person who ran into her. Whoever it was, was clothed in a heavy black robe, and as the figure sat up, she caught sight of a bright white mask under the thick hood.

The figure stood quickly and stood over her prone form. "_You!" _the man's voice snarled. Raven immediately recognized the deep baritone...even if it was hissed venomously.

"Professor Snape," she said mildly, also standing up. "We seem to be running into each other a lot these days...no pun intended."

The Potions Master quickly looked around for anyone else who might have witnessed him. "What in the nine levels of hell are you _doing_ here? Fifteen points from Gryffindor! Go back to your dormitory at once!"

"Not that I'm an expert or anything, Professor, but don't I have to be a student for you to take points from me? And on a different note, what in blazes are you wearing, sir? I didn't take you as a Phantom of the Opera fan."

Severus instantly became self-conscious of the fact that he was dressed up like a Death Eater, and for a moment thanked heaven that the girl didn't know the meaning of his attire. Had it been any other student, they'd have run screaming that You-Know-Who himself was attacking the castle, and his cover would have been blown. As it was, he could easily Obliviate the young woman and sneak off before she had a chance to register anything was amiss, and he subtly withdrew his wand from his sleeve. "You of course are correct. I cannot take points from you. As for my clothing, I have been Summoned to another one of the Dark Lord's Death Eater meetings. Unfortunately, you will not remember anything of the past five minutes, and then will return to your dormitory a bit dazed and confused. You will shrug this feeling off as night-time drowsiness and think nothing more on it." At this, Snape pointed his ebony wand right between Raven's eyes. "_Obliviate!"_

A bright power surge crackled in the air and struck the sorceress right on her blood-red chakra, dissolving into it completely. Snape lowered his wand, searching the girl's face for the tell tale sign of confusion and glassy-eyes.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Was something supposed to happen?" she asked in a bland sarcasm.

Severus frowned behind his mask. "Obviously it didn't work."

"Obviously."

The pair stood staring at one another for a short while - Snape contemplating his next move, and Raven waiting for Snape to make the next move. A sudden jerk and inhalation from the Potions Master brought him out of his reverie, and he clutched his left forearm tightly, grunting in suppressed pain.

"I need to go. The Dark Lord is getting impatient and that was my warning," he mumbled. Snape turned to look at Raven sharply, realizing the full scope of what her knowledge of him could mean. "We'll discuss this at another time. In the mean time, do not tell _anyone_ of what you have seen here tonight. The fate of my status as a spy depends on your silence. Now I must go." Severus whirled around and quickly descended the few steps leading to the large doors, all the time squeezing his left arm spastically. Within an instant, he had slipped through and was gone.

Raven stared after him. Shaking her head a little, she also went to the door and went out into the night. The girl made sure that Snape was long gone before she walked out onto the lawn, which was just starting to become damp with dew. Clouds overhead had just drifted in front of the moon, and everything around her was subjected to even more darkness. A chilly breeze blew in every which way and rippled through her cloak and hair. Raven quickly raised her hood, which had fallen down during the scuffle in the castle, and checked her surroundings to ensure she was alone. Floating into the air about three feet off the ground, she folded her legs under herself and began to chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Her mind cleared, and Raven thought back on the incident that had just happened.

It was clear by his emotions that he was resigned to whatever fate might bring him at this meeting. But that couldn't restrain the irrational fear that shot through him regularly, and that had only tripled when he had grimaced in pain. The girl deduced that whatever mark this Voldemort had placed on his servants was not only a brand, but also a communications pathway of some sort. When the pain had flared, that obviously meant something - and nothing good if the emotions radiating from him were anything to go by. And what of him being a spy? Which side was he spying on? Well that question was easy to answer - judging by his emotions and willingness to share that information with her he was on Dumbledore's side. The man was a pawn...being used by Dumbledore as a spy, and used by this Voldemort as a loyal follower - or Death Eater, as he had called it. It was somehow through that mark on his arm that he was tied to the Dark Lord 'till death, and if she was going to serve Dumbledore, that most likely meant destroying his enemy - and subsequently Severus along with him. The professor had said that he would explain a few things later, and Raven hoped it would be soon, because she was growing more alarmed by the minute. The girl shook herself mentally. _Why am I so reluctant to inadvertently kill this man?_ she thought.

A yellow-cloaked Raven wearing big-rimmed glasses appeared in her mindscape. _"Well, let's reason this out,"_ Logic said. _"Serving Albus Dumbledore will most likely mean that you will be asked to destroy the Dark Lord for him. And you just remembered that killing Voldemort would mean also killing Professor Snape. All that's left is to find out why you'd have trouble causing his death."_

_"And you've certainly never had trouble killing before..."_ a dark-red cloaked Raven emerged, and beneath her hood glowed four red eyes.

The real Raven slammed her eyes shut. "Get out!"

_"Remember Dr. Light?" _Rage snickered evilly. _"You had no problem with killing him...or our father. Or even -"_

"Stop!" Raven's face twisted.

_"- your dear, beloved Azarath."_

She choked back a sob in her throat. "Go away. Leave me!" She forced Rage back into her cage and buried her deep within her mind. As she forced Rage into submission, a gray-cloaked Raven appeared and patiently waited until the real Raven had gotten rid of her demon self. "What do you want, Wisdom?" Raven asked wearily.

_"It seems to me, you still have no answer for the question you ask."_

Raven nodded.

_"Severus Snape shows qualities similar to your own. He too, is trapped against his will...and his personality compliments your own very well. You might view him as yourself, and to kill him would mean ending any hope of you finding happiness."_

Raven frowned. "I gave up on hope long ago, Wisdom. There could never be a happy ending for something like me."

_"Nevertheless," _Wisdom held up a hand. _"You see a lot of yourself in this man. And whether you have any chance left of happiness or not, you might feel that you're giving yourself a second go at life through him."_

The meditating girl mentally rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You can do your psychobabble all you want, but for now I need to meditate."

The gray Raven shrugged indifferently. _"You asked,"_ she said. The figure vaporized, and Blue Raven was left alone.


	9. Above All Earthly Dignities

**Chapter 9 - Above All Earthly Dignities**

* * *

000000000ooooooooooooo0000000000000ooooooooooooo0000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000ooooooo 

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven was still meditating after a couple hours out on the Hogwarts lawn not 20 yards from the Forbidden Forest. She knew that she needed to speak to the Headmaster about arranging private sleeping quarters for her, otherwise she'd never get an ounce of peace. The dark empath knew that she couldn't go on much longer like this, and without sleep she'd be just as dangerous as she would be without meditation. The body can only operate for so long without recuperation, and then there's the breakdown. Raven didn't even want to imagine what a breakdown for her might look like...If there was an Earth left, it wouldn't be large - or inhabitable. She suppressed a shudder. Yes, she'll definitely need to speak with the Headmaster...and soon.

Time passed very quickly whenever she meditated, and every so often she would check her mental clock and ensure that it was still night. It was a quarter 'till four in the morning, and she reasoned that she'd wait until four thirty before she headed to her dormitory...she needed enough time to find her way back. The girl hoped that her memory was strong enough to remember all the turns and stairs she had taken in order to get out here. She envisioned herself wandering the castle halls until daybreak and suffering the indignity of being rescued by some snot-nosed first year.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath -" Raven was cut off in the middle of her mantra by the sound of a loud 'POP' originating from her right...somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. The sorceress opened her eyes and turned her head toward the source of the sound. "Who's there!" she asked sharply, dropping back down to the ground. She strained her ears, listening for any sound that might give away the position of the unknown entity hidden in the forest. Nothing but silence greeted her, but this only caused her suspicion to grow. She could feel a presence out there no more than 30 yards away from her. Squinting her eyes, Raven remained still and peered into the darkness of the trees, suddenly wishing she had night-vision.

Then there was the sound of leaves crunching and sticks snapping. Whoever...or whatever was there wasn't taking any measures to remain unheard as it crashed through bushes, heading straight in Raven's direction. She quickly bent her knees and elbows, getting into the ready position, and not taking any chances by calling up her powers to form a black sphere around each fist. Right when she was beginning to wonder just how far back into the woods this thing was, a dark figure appeared from between the trees...and staggered back to support itself against the same tree it had just passed. Raven's powers fizzled out when she felt safe this person would not suddenly attack. Whoever it was, they were breathing heavily.

Carefully pushing off the tree, the figure limped a total of two and a half steps before collapsing on the grass. Dangerous or not, this person was clearly injured and needed assistance now. Raven deliberately shoved the remaining misgivings out of her mind and ran as quickly as she could to the fallen person. Kneeling over the prone form, she gingerly rolled the body onto its back, and her eyes widened significantly when she took in the familiar white mask. "Professor!" She tore the mask away from his face and realized he was hurt more seriously than what she had expected. "Professor Snape! Can you hear me? What happened to you?" The dark red stains soaking the black robes answered her question far better than any explanation ever could. Snape's eyes fluttered and then closed. Fingering the bottom front of the hood, she located the main clasp and attempted to unfasten it as fast as her shaking hands could manage. Raven growled in frustration as the button refused to cooperate, "This is taking much too long!" Dispensing with the formalities, she seized both sides of the robe and, using her telekinesis ability, tore it open. The commotion roused Severus Snape back into consciousness, and he fixed his unsteady gaze on Raven.

"What...you...who..." He closed his eyes again, but they opened a second later.

"What are the nature of your injuries?" she asked as she surveyed the blood seeping through his normal clothing.

"No...time...Leave!" his last statement was cut short due to a particularly painful surge through his body which made his face contort with pain. It was then that Raven noticed that his entire body was shaking. It was vital that she get him into some light...and warmth. She needed to get him to a hospital, is what she needed. But Raven didn't know who knew and who didn't know about Snape's spy position, so taking him to Hogwart's infirmary was out of the question. There was always Dumbledore, but there was no time. She had to do something, and do it now.

"Sir. Professor. Professor Snape!" She had no response. "Severus?" His eyes opened and though they were clouded over, they looked in her direction. "I'm going to take you to your quarters. Can you tell me where they are?"

Snape made a choking sound and barely managed to whisper a slurred "Dungeons".

"Where in the dungeons, Severus? I need to know an exact location." But the Potions Master had slipped out of consciousness again. _Great, _Raven thought, _perfect timing._ Usually, the sorceress was always against entering other people's minds...she viewed it as mind rape, and it stripped a person of their utmost privacy. But under the circumstances, she saw no other option, and his health was her utmost priority.

Repositioning herself, she closed her eyes and focused on her center. "Azarath Metrion _Zinthos". _The shadow of a raven rose up from her body and did a nose-dive straight into Snape's head. Immediately, her soul self was flooded with foreign feelings, memories, and thoughts. She waded through them, ignoring everything about her and instead searching for the location of his private rooms. Images flickered past her, and if she had wanted to, she could have learned everything there was to know about what made Severus Snape tick...but she stuck to her convictions and finally found what she was looking for. The shadow of Raven's soul soared back out of the man's head and made a fluttering landing back inside the girl. Now that she had a mental picture of where to go to, she crouched over the unconscious body of the professor. Grabbing the side of her cloak, she yanked it over both herself and Snape, and the two disappeared into the ground. The silhouette of an abnormally large raven could be seen flying at break-neck speed toward the castle, and anyone who might have been watching would have been astonished to see that bird fly directly into-and through-the stone wall. The shadow raven dipped into the ground and disappeared after entering Hogwarts.

At another part of the castle, the dungeons to be exact, the same black bird rose up from the ground in the middle of a large bedroom. Glowing white eyes then appeared on the raven, and slowly it morphed into a human form, while slowly lowering another human form onto the mattress. Raven didn't spare the room a glance as she focused on the man in front of her. After lowering her hood, which kept casting unwanted shadows in her way, she lit the gas lamps and wax candles, all the while cursing wizards for refusing to use electric lights. Once Raven felt there was sufficient light, she began examining her patient. One thing was clear: She could not heal him if she didn't know what his wounds were. And to find out would mean removing his clothes. She hesitated, biting her lower lip. _Well, get to it, my girl! _she chided herself. _He's not going to heal on his own, now is he? This is a medical procedure - stop acting so squeamish! You've seen the male anatomy before! _Stiffening her resolve, Raven began unbuttoning his black top coat, mindful of the red spots. She then removed the coat entirely and started unbuttoning his white undershirt, which by now was almost entirely red. _So many frigging buttons! Does the man do anything but button and unbutton his clothes? _The sorceress slowly peeled back the shirt soaked with sweat and blood, careful in case some of the material had stuck to an open wound. She absently brushed a lock or two of his matted black hair from his face and took the white shirt out from under him, tossing it onto the floor behind her. Raven's face hardened as she absorbed the extent of Snape's injuries. These weren't just regular cuts and bruises - although there were plenty of those to be found. She ran her hand lightly down his pale chest and noticed several wounds that looked to be hex marks, burns, and God knows what else.

A tremor ran through his body, and he went into a small convulsion. He wasn't trembling from cold...that much was certain. Raven spotted more gashes disappearing beneath his pants, and resigned herself to the inevitable conclusion that she had to strip him completely. _Well, desperate times call for desperate measures...and this undoubtedly qualifies as one._ She started off using her powers, but it was too rough on his frail body, and the material of his pants would scrape against lacerations - reopening them and causing more blood to seep out. So she forwent the respectful distance and manually took them off...and, to her shock and embarrassment, his boxers along with them. Raven averted her eyes instinctively...she could at least preserve the last shred of this man's dignity if nothing else. She quickly took a corner of the bed sheet and draped it over his private area, leaving his torso and legs bare for her ministrations. Running quickly through the nearest door which she hoped, and was right, led to a bathroom, she grabbed a towel and soaked it with cool water before returning to Snape's bedside. Starfire would have had a cow if she saw me like this, she thought sardonically. But now was not the time to reminisce on would be's.

Raven gently pressed the cloth over a few of his cuts on his chest. He was so dreadfully thin, she noted as she wiped away some blood. There were a few boot-shaped bruises on his ribs, and she silently prayed that none of the ribs were broken. She was startled out of her concentration when the patient beneath her gave a hacking cough. She looked up to his face and was relieved to see that his eyes were open...and registering the fact that he was buck naked. After scanning his own bare body, his black eyes narrowed into a death glare as he focused on Raven standing next to him. Snape was outraged that not only was he in the care of this girl, and in such a state of weakness and vulnerability, but _ALSO STARK NAKED!_

Raven held his gaze calmly and found her voice. "Professor Snape. We seem to be seeing a lot of each other these days..." -her lip curled upward playfully- "...no pun intended."

Severus growled furiously and was about to tell her exactly what he thought of her amusement, when he was caught up in another painful spasm. He gritted his teeth and attempted to roll away from her, but she was quicker on the draw and held him fast. She couldn't let him injure himself further by thrashing about. Shivering with pain, he buried his face in the pillow next to his head in an attempt to conceal just how bad this was, his hands clawed and twisted, and guttural sounds escaped his control. Then the revelation dawned on her when, in an extremity of pain, he tried to crawl away in case he inadvertently hurt her. That he was even capable of rational thought was amazing enough; that it should be her welfare that was foremost in his mind was unthinkable.

Abandoning professionalism by the second, Raven grimly held on to him through the worst of it. Finally, after several hellish moments, it began to subside. She could tell when the worst was over because gradually, the muscles of his chest began to relax under her hand. His skin was dripping with sweat and he was shaking almost as much as she was. The girl snorted. A fat lot of use she'd been. She'd never had to watch anyone suffer like this before, and along with her fear for him it made her fiercely angry that she didn't think to do anything to stop it.

"M-miss Roth," he panted shallowly. "D-did I...i-injure you?"

Raven glanced down at the scratches that had torn through her leotard and produced a fair amount of blood. "Of course not," she replied without hesitation. "What was that?"

"Ah. That. Just after effects." He turned his head to see her face arranged in surprised horror.

"Those were _after effects! _What in the name of Trigon was the original thing?"

Snape looked down. "Just the Cruciatus Curse...it'll wear off eventually."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Hmm." She lifted a hand - not the one which was dripping with her own blood - and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". Snape looked around and started in surprise at the sight of her hand submerged in a transparent white flame. She lowered it onto the first of his cuts and continued chanting in a language Severus had never heard before.

"Remove your hand from my person immediately, Miss - oh." Snape's eyes closed momentarily as the pain from that particular cut vanished, and a sense of peace and relaxation flooded his entire body.

Raven continued to heal him, and was surprised when he made no comment when she moved further down his battered body. She had completed everything except for one area currently covered by a sheet. She was reluctant to simply go there, so she waved a hand over the area, finding out whether or not her healing was needed there, too. She was embarrassed and self-conscious when the results told her that there were a few injuries there that needed attention. After glancing back at Snape's face and ensuring that he was pretty much in a daze to register much, she pulled back the sheet and quickly attended to the bruises, cuts, and swellings and flipped the covers back in place. Raven went back up to the head of the bed and checked on the professor. He was sound asleep. Now would be the best time to fetch the Headmaster and tell him what happened.

The dark sorceress spared one last look at the sleeping spy to reassure herself that he wasn't going to die on her, and shot up through the ceiling in a vortex of swirling black energy.

* * *

**A/N: **_Dark Raven, I owe you my deepest apology! I said that there would be certain things in this chapter, but it was taking too long. It'll be in the next chapter - I promise! I just got too involved with the healing._

_Also, there was a part in this that I modled after a scene in the Hermione/Snape fic "Falling Further In"...if you can identify it you get a cookie!_

_Chapter title comes from: "I feel within me a peace above all earthly dignities, a still and quiet conscience." - William Shakespeare_


	10. Acquainted With the Night

**Chapter 10 - "Acquainted With the Night"**

* * *

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat slumped in his high-backed chair, his half-moon glasses slightly askew and his bony hands laced together on his stomach. He wasn't quite asleep, but neither was he completely awake. The old wizard was waiting up for his spy's return from his mission, and during that time, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He had already finished off his bowl of lemon drops (which he restocked every morning), petted Fawks, talked with the portraits of previous headmasters, caught up on his reading, and had worn a trench in front of his desk from his pacing. Tom's meetings usually didn't take this long...not unless something had gone wrong. From what he had been told by Severus, Voldemort never held revels on a weeknight. His Death Eaters had lives outside of his service, and it would arouse suspicion if they were indisposed of the next morning...or not even there at all. No, this was (or it had been) a regular meeting...one which shouldn't be taking as long as it was. Something must have happened.

Dumbledore always dreaded the day he would find the corpse of his faithful spy on his doorstep, or send him to a Death Eater gathering only to never hear from him again. Being discovered as a spy was a danger that came with the job; Severus knew it, and Albus was painfully reminded of it every time Snape notified him that he had been Summoned. He regretted that the boy was forced to do this, but he also couldn't give up such valuable asset. All he needed to do was to play his cards right.

The Headmaster rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. If only he were as omniscient and omnipotent as others wish him to be.

A disturbance in the floor in front of him nearly sent him flying out of his seat. A large pool of black formed in the middle of the floor, and Raven rose up out of it, coming to a halt when her feet were at ground level. The black energy slowly closed in on itself until the girl was standing on the floor as if she had simply walked in. Dumbledore forced his face into an expression that would not give away the state of his pulse, which was beating faster than he thought it was capable of, and straightened his glasses.

"Raven?" he asked hoarsely. But he was cut off quickly by her serious expression and her first words.

"We have a situation."

What little color was left in Albus' face quickly drained away. He rose solemnly from behind his desk. "Tell me."

Raven shook her head. "There's no time. You need to come to Professor Snape's quarters at once." No further explanation was needed, for the Headmaster was at once moving toward his fireplace. "I can take you there," she offered, approaching him swiftly.

"That won't be necessary." Dumbledore grabbed a pinch of green powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "Severus' quarters!" he called. Immediately, green flames leapt up, and he stepped into them, spinning around as though he were going down a drain and disappearing.

Raven didn't hesitate and teleported back down to the professor's bedroom, arriving just a few seconds before Dumbledore burst into the room through the far door. Snape, who had still been sleeping when she had arrived, awoke with a start when his doors crashed open and a worried-looking headmaster had rushed to the bed.

"Bloody hell." Snape mumbled at being awoken so rudely.

"Severus! Severus are you all right? What happened, my boy!" The moment Dumbledore reached his side, he placed his knarred hand on the younger man's forehead and seemed to be obsessed with inspecting every inch of his body to look for injuries. All the commotion was too much for the small patch of sheets that lay protectively over Snape's privates, and in the excitement of Albus leaning over and disturbing the blankets, they left their post.

"Headmaster, I can assure you that -" he looked down, and his face blossomed into an unnatural hue of red at his exposure. "_Bloody hell!_ Where are my clothes!" As he frantically gathered a bundle of sheets and huddled them over his body, he suddenly went very still. Apparently he just then noticed the presence of one Raven Roth still in the room, standing patiently off to one side of the room. _"You!" _he snarled, pointing at the girl in the corner. "You did this! How dare you unclothe me! That is entirely inappropriate behavior!"

"If I hadn't, you wouldn't be shouting at me right now, sir; you'd be giving your regards to my father," she answered darkly, raising up her hood to hide her face.

Snape had the decency to look abashed by shutting his mouth and casting his eyes to the floor. As though just then understanding the full implications of what she said, he looked down at his own chest and arms, feeling around for the bruises, cuts and hex marks that should have been there. Upon finding none of the injuries he had just recently had, a look of confusion crossed his face.

Suddenly it all came back to him, and the memories flooded his mind. - Barely managing to Apparate back without Splinching himself - collapsing - ...it became hazy around that part... - then waking up in bed - discovering that he's naked - being humiliated to find out that a mere slip of a girl had brought him back here and undressed him - the cramps from the after effects from his many embraces with Crucio - how Raven had managed to restrain him during the violent spasms - and how she had healed him using a remarkable power. He must have fallen asleep during her treatment, for that's all he remembered after he was dismissed from the meeting.

"Severus," Albus prodded, "tell me what happened tonight. What caused this?"

Snape shook his head feebly and groaned as he tried to shift onto this side.

The Headmaster was still for a moment before suggesting another option. "Severus, I need to know what happened, and if you cannot tell me, then allow me to witness the memories themselves."

"Well, sir," the younger man said hoarsely. "I can tell you that there is someone who is currently in the Dark Lord's sights, and has been recently made a target for the Death Eaters."

"Who is this person? They must be notified immediately."

Snape gave Dumbledore a pointed look. "Who do you _think?_" he sneered distastefully. "Who is currently your most valuable asset? Who just recently has made an appearance on Hogwarts' grounds? Who has enough mysterious aura to provoke curiosity in every ambitious Death Eater?"

Both wizards turned their heads simultaneously to Raven, who was still standing silent in the corner with her hood drawn and face impassive. Though her outward appearance suggested no reaction to their announcement, her mind was in turmoil. Raven closed her eyes to keep the emotion from spilling out of them. Once again, she was causing pain to others. An inconvenience. A hazard. A liability. A thing. Because of _her_ these things were happening. All because she had sought asylum. She'd be better off dead. Would be benefiting the rest of the world if she simply didn't exist. What had she been _thinking?_ That she could just wish all the problems away? Did she honestly think the Magical world would be any different? She was far more stupid than she could have imagined. Raven choked back a hopeless sob. In her desperation she hadn't bothered to consider the danger she would be inflicting on the very people who agreed to protect her. Her father was right all along. She really was worthless to everyone who mattered to her.

"How has Tom found out about Miss Roth? She only just arrived this afternoon, and her letter was kept in my office at all times...I even checked to ensure that it had not been intercepted en route to Hogwarts. How could word have reached him so quickly? And how much does he know?"

Severus Snape drew a breath slowly. "I'll show you." He reached onto his nightstand, and picked up his wand. "_Accio Pensive!"_ he commanded. A small and round stone bowl came flying into the room and landed in his lap. Lifting the point of the wand to his temple, and after a few seconds of deep concentration and a furrowed brow, Snape drew out a long, silvery thread of smoke and directed it into the bowl. He handed the pensive to Albus with a slightly dazed look on his face. "That should do you," he murmured with glassy eyes and a confused expression. Snape then gathered the rest of the blankets from the bed and covered his entire body while pushing himself up so that he was leaning back against the headboard.

Dumbledore moved around to the side of the bed that was closest to Raven. "My dear, I would like for you to join me in viewing his memories, for I fear that much of the content may concern you."

Snape's eyes flew open in alarm. "Headmaster! Those are my memories! She has no right to invade my privacy like that! I don't want unnecessary people sauntering through a _Death Eater__meeting!_ Considering the state I came back in, there are obviously graphic visuals in there that young girls such as her should not be exposed to!"

Albus waited patiently for his tirade to end. "Your objections are noted, Severus. However, the matters that are addressed in this memory include Miss Roth, and I feel it is necessary that she understand completely what we are up against, and the new developments concerning her." The older wizard then turned to Raven. "Miss Roth, would you rather not view the pensive? There may be scenes of violence, but you would also gain knowledge firsthand of what took place and what sort of danger you are currently in. You will also see what our adversary, Lord Voldemort," -Snape snarled a curse at the name- "looks like and how he regularly deals."

Raven raised her eyes to meet the solemn, sky-blue ones behind half-moon glasses. "I am not a stranger to violence. And I would like to see this Dark Lord. I am not familiar with 'Pensives', as you call them, but I get the general idea. Just tell me what to do."

"Very well, my dear. Simply lower your face into the bowl and your body will follow. Just imitate my example." Dumbledore placed the pensive on the nightstand. He straightened his robes and mentally braced himself for whatever horror might lay in store before taking a deep breath, and stooping over to place his nose into the small bowl.

Raven expected his whole body to disappear, or to shrink and tip into the opening, but the Headmaster simply stood there with his nose in the bowl. "That's it?" she asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

Snape shrugged indifferently. "The perspective is different when you're the one doing it."

She nodded, and then approached the table.

"You might want to lower your hood."

Raven sent a glare at the prone form on the bed.

Again, the Potions Master shrugged. "Might be easier that way, is all. It's not like I haven't seen you without your hood."

After a second's consideration, Raven sighed and pulled it down. Placing her hands squarely on either side of the bowl, and mindful not to trap Dumbledore's beard, she bent her head down to the surface of the bowl. Personally, she felt rather silly, but she was soon captivated by the contents of the pensive. It wasn't quite liquid, and yet not quite mist, but it swirled around inside. The grey substance pooled, and also vaporized into fog near the surface...the colors weren't even completely grey - more of a combination of grey, blue, and aqua green. Everything was moving, rippling, flowing, and Raven was mesmerized by it.

Finally, the tip of her nose touched the surface of the substance, and the reaction was instantaneous. She felt her entire body tilt vertically and fall into the bowl. Raven was free-falling for a short while, until sight of ground below began rushing up at her. The power of flight didn't work in this eerie new place, and she couldn't break her fall as well as she wanted to. Raven landed on soft grass, thankfully not on her head, but on her feet. Wherever she was, it was night, and she was in the middle of an open field. The dark sorceress thought she might have heard the noises of sheep somewhere in the distance. She would have spent more time studying her surroundings if it hadn't been for a tall figure dressed entirely in black robes, which was standing not twenty feet away from her. This figure raised a skeletal hand and lowered his black hood. Instead of a white mask beneath it, Raven was aghast to behold a bald, scaly head which sported no nose to speak of, a very wide mouth, and gleaming red eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Title comes from my favorite Robert Frost poem "Acquainted With the Night" which goes like this:

"I have been one acquainted with the night.  
I have walked out in rain --and back in rain.  
I have outwalked the furthest city light.

I have looked down the saddest city lane.  
I have passed by the watchman on his beat  
And dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain.

I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet  
When far away an interrupted cry  
Came over houses from another street,

But not to call me back or say good-bye;  
And further still at an unearthly height  
One luminary clock against the sky

Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right.  
I have been one acquainted with the night."

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

Also, I'M SO SORRY DARK RAVEN! _Again_ I said that this chapter would hold the pensive scene, and yet again I've postponed it. I feel like a wretch now. Chapter 11 will have it - I triple dog promise you. If I don't have the pensive scene in the next chapter, may lightning strike me in this very spot! ~steps to the side just in case~


	11. Though This Be Madness

**Chapter 11 - "Though This Be Madness"**

**

* * *

**

ooo000ooo000ooo000

Raven's eyes narrowed critically as she took in the figure of Lord Voldemort. _You are one ugly bugger,_ she thought critically. Now that his hood was down, she could see what Dumbledore had meant when he called him "reptilian". His greenish/grey skin had patches of scales, and the front of his face was flat...no nose; merely a couple slits. The eyes were a blood-red with snakish pupils, which contracted malevolently as they scanned the open field they were in.

She was surprised when he looked right past her as though she wasn't even there. The sorceress quickly reminded herself that this was nothing more than a memory, and that she could only witness the scenes about to unfold...no matter how hard she wished she could alter them. Suddenly remembering Dumbledore was also in the memory, she looked about to try and locate him, but he was nowhere to be found. That was a little disconcerting, but Raven had no time to search for him because just then Lord Voldemort rolled up his sleeve and placed the tip of a long, black wand to the tattoo of the Dark Mark. Immediately, several figures appeared with loud cracks, and she recognized the same type of black robes and white masks as the ones Professor Snape had been wearing. As a few more remaining Death Eaters popped into existence, the small group aligned themselves in a circle around their leader, who stood impatiently with his arms crossed and eyes almost as thin as his nostrils.

Raven wondered if these were the only followers the Dark Lord had, and if so, then why was it so difficult for Dumbledore to defeat him. She was new to the magical world, and there were many new things for her to learn, so she assumed that the warfare of wizards differed from that she was familiar with. Perhaps in this new universe it was common for armies to consist of merely a dozen or so people. But the more likely reason was that these Death Eaters were not the only ones Voldemort had under his command.

The cloaked figures bowed simultaneously while their leader sent a shot of red sparks up into the night sky. The sorceress watched mesmerized as the sparks turned to a green smoke and formed into a human skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Her attention was returned to the group as Voldemort strode around, speaking in a waspish, breathy voice. It was so airy, that Raven couldn't hear what he was declaring to his Death Eaters. She slowly approached the circle, still unfamiliar with a Pensive's workings and alert to any sign they detected her presence. By the time she got within hearing range, the Dark Lord and snarled at one of the Death Eaters and slung him down into the center of the ring.

_"Crucio."_

Immediately, crackling red energy shot out of the tip of Voldemort's wand and encompassed the cloaked figure on the ground. Inhuman screams were heard as the Death Eater writhed in agony under the seemingly indifferent gaze of the small crowd.

Raven felt a jolt of unnatural anxiety at the notion that it could very well be Professor Snape beneath the mask of the figure curling up into a ball. After all, the very reason for visiting this memory was to discover how he had ended up as he was when Raven found him. She mentally braced herself for whatever grotesque display might be viewed.

If that man was Severus Snape, it would definitely explain the condition he was in when he returned. But why? Why was he punished so severely? What had he done to deserve such brutal and savage treatment? And, Raven couldn't help but think, why would so many people stay loyal to someone who treats them so horribly? She kicked herself for not running up to the group sooner to learn why this Death Eater was being tortured.

During the commotion, the hood of the punished Death Eater had been scraped off while he was rolling on the ground and Raven was relieved to see that it was no one she recognized. That told her that Snape was among the ones watching this ordeal dispassionately, and she wondered whether or not his calm composure was due to his proficient ability at self control or if he truly did not care about his cohort before him. In all honesty, she herself couldn't bring herself to even pity the stranger. It was not that she condoned or even tolerated sadistic cruelty...she had had her fill of it...but Raven had got to the point where she felt an emotional detachment from everything. It was for this reason she was so puzzled why she felt a distinct protectiveness for Severus Snape - someone she had only met earlier that day. She hadn't felt this way for years... not even for the Titans when they were together. She mentally shook herself. Raven had not allowed emotions from clouding her judgment before as it was too dangerous, and she was not about to start now. She needed to sort out her recent feelings and eliminate them for once and for all.

"Please...Master...please..." the middle-aged man pleaded in between screams, "I'm...sorry..."

"Sssorry isss no excussss!" Voldemort spat, increasing the strength of the curse on the man. "Begging will get you _nowhere! _When I assign you a tasssk, I expect you to _do_ it!"

"B-but Master...I t-tried...I...tried..." he whimpered through clenched teeth.

"Do not _lie_ to me! I _know_ when my servants lie to me! Trying iss never enough! I expect resssultss! Not jussst from you - from _all_ of you! Iss that clear??"

The group of Death Eaters bowed collectively, murmuring, "Yes, my Lord."

Raven curled her lip at the unanimity and fearful compliance with which these slaves obey this tyrant and wondered how the professor could possibly stand to willingly lower himself like this. It must be hard for a man as proud as he to subject himself to such debasement. The sorceress didn't know what else the Dark Lord's followers were required to do, but she had seen enough to know that he ran a revolting organization.

Raven pulled herself from her thoughts as the curse was lifted from the prone Death Eater, and he crawled back to his place in the circle.

"Let that be a reminder to you all! (1) I will not accept anything lessss than successss! And after such a warning, if you _dissss_appoint me again, your reprimand will be threefold!"

Several Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably. None of them wanted to get on their lord's bad side...especially since they knew the consequences.

"Lessstrange! Step forward!" Voldemort hissed.

One of the cloaked figures glided forward with its head down.

"Report! What progresss hasss been made with the Macaby family?"

To Raven's surprise, the voice that replied was female. "We are having trouble infiltrating the Unspeakable branch of the Ministry, my lord. The security measures are unexpectedly..."

"Unexpectedly??" the Dark Lord interrupted, "you should have known the full extent of their resources and found out exactly what security measures they had taken!"

"But Master, I --"

"I care little for excusesss, Bellatrix! Only victory!"

"Yes, master."

"You will return to your work and double your efforts! I expect good newsss when we meet again."

The Death Eater Lestrange bowed low and backed away to return to her place in the circle like a scolded dog.

Raven watched all this with strong curiosity. Although she recognized that this leader was depraved on so many levels, and that his evil was absolute, she had to respect him in the sense that after all the barbaric treatment of his own supporters, he somehow maintained his position and retained the loyalty of his Death Eaters. The oppression of his followers went unquestioned and un-protested. Evidently this was due to the observation that Voldemort would severely torture anyone who spoke up or questioned him. But was there no secret organization amongst the Death Eaters which plotted revenge for such dealings? Were there no whisperings of a rebellion or a look of discontent shared between victims of their lord's wrath? Did they all obey each and every command given them without any internal struggle with their morality or even their human desire for freedom?

They were pitiful in her eyes. A group of individuals surrendering their God-given rights as human beings without a quarrel or fuss about it. Yes they were branded and shackled to Voldemort's service for life, but they didn't even put up a fight...they meekly accepted their duties and positions as pawns in their master's game at power and domination. Raven was reminded of her own confrontations with her father. There was no hope then, and she hadn't expected any other outcome than Trigon's complete victory. And yet she had resisted. She had fought him to the very end, and she had won. These people did not even fight. They did not even try to resist him. What did they expect to get out of this slavery? Power? Wealth? Recognition? Were they so blind to the fact that this Voldemort would do the same thing that Trigon had intended to do to her? They were foolish if they believed this master would reward them once he gets what he wants. Did they truly not see that? Perhaps there was more to know about them, and Raven resolved to learn as much as she could about the Death Eaters when she returned.

"And now, my faithful followers," Voldemort smiled, opening his arms and striding out of the circle. Immediately, all of the Death Eaters abandoned the circle and just as quickly formed an arc facing him. The Dark Lord turned around to face everyone again, the smile still lingering on his face, but now it twisted into a vile mockery of genuine warmth. "Now, we have a traitor among us."

Everyone in the group became unnaturally still. No one dared to breathe as covert and suspicious glances were shot at their neighbors. Their master had just given one of them a death sentence, and because of his acute paranoia, he was liable to accuse any one of them. Raven held her breath as she waited for, and dreaded, the professor's name being called.

Muscles tensed, eyes widened, and lungs stopped as Voldemort's wand was held vertically, and then was slowly lowered to point at one of the robed figures. "Step forward, Mister Weasley." His voice was neither angry nor hissed...on the contrary – it held a pleasantly amused quality to it. It was more terrifying than if he had shouted.

A young man stumbled forward and fell to his knees, quaking in fear. The Dark Lord approached the kneeling Death Eater, his long, tattered, black robe trailing the ground behind him. The cloaked figure shook violently, but did not raise his head or speak out in his defense.

The rest of the Death Eaters immediately relaxed...relieved that they weren't chosen. Now that they were innocent, they could enjoy the execution of the guilty.

Voldemort slowly circled him, tapping his wand against the palm of his scaly hand as he went.

"Reveal yourself. Reveal your cowardly face to the friends you betrayed!"

The man jerkily pulled back the heavy black hood and removed the white mask to expose a young, freckled, tear-stained face, not even twenty years old. The bright red hair brought out the light-brown eyes, which were staring straight ahead in a shocked daze.

Voldemort's voice returned from a furious hiss back to hideously misplaced amusement. "Sssso, Missster Weasley, are you having fun, yet? No? Well, we're only jussst getting sssstarted!" he chuckled, " and the night is ssstill young!

"It sssseems Mister Weasley isn't enjoying himssself, friends. Shall we entertain him?"

Snickers rose from the small crowd.

The Dark Lord turned back to the condemned young man. "Did you not have fun while you were with usss? Did you not gather all the information you desired from usss? Did you not make good on that information when you got back?"

He received no reply from the sobbing Death Eater.

"Did you enjoy being a sssspy while it lasssted?"

At last Weasley raised his head, but as soon as it was up, a scaly hand striked out and back-handed the young boy across the face. His balance was lost and he collapsed on his side.

_"DO YOU THINK ME A FOOL ?!" _Voldemort screamed in rage. _"DID YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT I WOULD NOT KNOW EVERYTHING MY SERVANTS SAY AND DO ??!!"_

The young Death Eater cowered in terror, crawling onto his stomach and covering his head with his arms.

"Let me make it clear that (2) _NO ONE CAN DECEIVE ME!! EVERY ONE OF YOUR THOUGHTS IS KNOWN TO ME!!"_

He whirled around in a hurricane of fury and thrust his wand tip at shaking redhead.

_"CRUCIO!"_

And the punishment began from there.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes once the remains of the corpse had been Banished...at least the remains they could find. The dark girl was still on her knees, having purged her stomach several times during the past hour. She was familiar with torture and death, but never had she seen such unlimited physical destruction to the human body. Now she understood and appreciated the protest Snape had given to Dumbledore when the old wizard had suggested that she view it as well. It was not Voldemort who had killed the lad...he had tired of Crucio after several minutes and ordered his band to finish the job in whatever fashion they desired. And they had all taken up the task with much enthusiasm and creativity.

_Only one stood away from the rest and watched the others. That Death Eater remained in the background and did not take part in the activity. Voldemort noticed, but didn't seem to care._

_"You don't wish to participate in the fessstivitiesss, Snape?"_

_"Only if my master allows it." Raven smiled at the familiar voice._

_"You never were one for sssport, were you, Severusss?"_

_"I think savagery is a waste of time and effort when a simple Avada will suffice, my lord."_

_"Ha ha!" Voldemort laughed. "Yesss, you never liked waste, did you? Always professional, precise, and perfunctory. You never liked to get your handss dirty."_

Now that the execution was over, the rest of the Death Eaters returned to the half-circle that faced their leader. Raven tried not to notice the blood and other matter dripping from their black robes. The Dark Lord gave them a few moments to collect themselves and readjust their robes. Several cast a cleansing charm on their garb while others simply brushed the loose substances off themselves.

"Displeasing behavior...is punished swiftly and without mercy," Voldemort stated, sweeping his arm in the direction of the patch of bloody grass several yards off. "And pleasing behavior..." he laced his thin fingers together with a toothy smile, "...is rewarded. Lucius step forward."

The other robed figures looked jealously at the honored member stepping forward. The Death Eater lowered his hood and took off his mask to reveal a middle-aged man with shoulder-length bleached-blond hair. His cold grey eyes scanned arrogantly over a long, pointed nose at his other less-fortunate brothers.

"Lucius and his sssson have brought be valuable information, and he shall be rewarded for it."

The blond smirked.

"Sssnape! Ssstep forward."

The blond's smirk vanished and an envious sneer was shot at the cloaked figure that glided forward at his name and made a deep bow. The man pushed back his hood and removed his mask while still facing the ground. Limp black hair spilled out from the hood and curtained around his head, obscuring his face from the eyes of the other followers.

Raven entered the small semi-circle to get a better view and to better hear them.

Voldemort stepped to the bowed Death Eater and put one scaly finger under the chin and lifted Snape's head up. "What newsss have you brought me??"

The professor's eyes remained calm, and his voice was steady as he replied to him. "Nothing new so far, my lord. The students arrived and there's nothing to report as yet."

Was that disappointment in those reptilian eyes she saw? If it was, it was only there for a split-second, for his eyes narrowed angrily. "Nothing that you think I should know about?" the Dark Lord persisted.

Snape frowned ever so slightly, but it was obvious that he was searching for something he could present to Voldemort. "The sons of your Death Eaters are in their designated location, and I have it arranged where if their letters can't be mailed by owl, they can secretly pass the information to me and I can then deliver it to you. Dumbledore also stated that he will be having Head of House meetings more frequently this year."

"That'sss all? No new ssstudents I should be aware of?"

"Aside from an American transfer student with mixed heritage I had to take to Dumbledore, none worth mentioning."

This somehow infuriated him. _"Liar!"_ he snarled suddenly, sending spittle flying into Snape's face. "After all this time you lie to me, Sssnape!"

"My lord, what --"

_"SILENCE!!"_ Voldemort whirled about and stormed up to Lucius. "What did your sssson tell you this evening, Lucius?"

The blond Death Eater puffed up. "Well, milord, he said quite clearly that this new American student's hair is _purple. _Can you believe it? He also told me that she wears very unusual clothes...even for a Muggle, which she must have been, because she didn't carry a wand. She also didn't attend the Sorting Ceremony, _or_ the Welcoming Feast. Draco explained that once she entered the Entrance Hall, Severus met her there. He overheard him tell the girl that he was to escort her to Dumbledore's private office. It was the very first Welcoming Feast with the Headmaster absent..."

During Lucius' speech, Snape closed his eyes in resignation. He had been tested and caught in a lie...he had underestimated how much information the Dark Lord had heard. Severus desperately hoped that Voldemort wouldn't suspect him as a spy, and that he wouldn't try to scrape all the information he could from him. It was curtains for his own well-being for sure, but he prayed that he would be strong enough to hide all the valuable information he possessed until he was finally dead. Two traitors in one day...it was turning out to be a good day for the Dark Lord.

"...and Draco also made note that there was something very odd about her in the way she talked to him. Snape clearly lied. There's something important about that girl, and he took her to a long meeting with Dumbledore, and Draco told me that Snape was also absent from the Welcoming Feast, which clearly means that he was present during the meeting, which clearly tells us that Snape refuses to tell us the details of that meeting. And I say again, sir! Never, sir, never was there such infamous treason. Not only is this man a liar, but he has the shameful effrontery to claim that he is more useful to you than I, milord!"

Voldemort rolled his red eyes in annoyance at his servant's toadying. Brown nosing has never impressed him. "Lucius, cease your blather!"

"In a moment, milord. But first let me hear you pronounce sentence on this unholy cockroach. I know how anxious you are to dispose of this villainous scum so that you may proceed with the revelry. Sir, I accuse this impostor of the foulest and most loathsome crime against my Master, and I demand that he be given the full measure of your righteous wrath, and shall be disposed of before another hour is past. I tell you, milord, your mighty curses are too kind a fate for this foul being. He should be put on a spit, and roasted like yon boar!"

"Lucius..."

"...And furthermore --"

_"Silence you fool!"_ he hissed in rage. Voldemort swung around to face Snape, who was staring at the ground at the Dark Lord's feet. "Ssnape! You deliberately failed to tell me some very important newsss! Why do you do thisss?"

"I forgot," Severus responded dully.

"Again you lie!" he snarled. "I'll have the information out of you! But you first need a little conditioning!" Voldemort turned to the rest of the Death Eaters. "I want him kept alive!"

With that, he turned and swept away, leaving Snape at the mercy of merciless butchers.

* * *

Raven had watched in horror at the torture that was handed out to him. It wasn't nearly as vile as what they had done to Weasley, as they were under orders to keep Snape alive so Voldemort could rape his mind and get the information he wanted. But it was still just as hard to watch.

They had used a combination of Wizardry and Muggle brutality to leave their victim to a bloody pulp, which explained the bruises, cuts, and boot-marks. It was not half an hour later when Voldemort returned. All the Death Eaters stepped aside as their master swept in.

The Dark Lord had knelt down and seized Severus' chin, jerking his head up so that Snape's glazed and bleeding eyes were looking into his own red slitted ones.

_"Legilimens!"_ he incanted.

It was a relatively short time until he sat back on his heels and dropped Snape's head.

"Interesting," he muttered as he rose to his feet. "Very promising." Voldemort faced his Death Eaters. "My servants, we have a new project. That girl is truly remarkable, so I've just learned. She has a strong talent in Wandless Magic, which could help our cause. She also has a fascinating past, which could easily manipulate her to our side. With the right guidance and a perhaps little bribery, Miss Raven Roth will become a priceless asset to me.

"Lucius! Here is your reward: I am assigning you the task of bringing her to me. You will do whatever is necessary to secure her interest. _Anything_. Is that understood?"

Lucius bowed. "Perfectly, my master."

"The girl is invaluable to me. Her power is great...even Dumbledore admires it, I can tell. The rest of you! Should you see her, also do everything you can to entice her to join our cause. I want this girl by next month! Dismissed!"

The crowed bowed low and they started disappearing out of thin air with loud 'POP's exactly like the one Raven had heard in the Forbidden Forest. Even Voldemort disappeared. At last, only one person remained.

Snape weakly tried to push himself up into a sitting position while cradling his arm. His body began to shake violently with what Raven now knew were after effects of the Cruciatus Curse, but apparently they merely got worse after time because Severus was able to heave himself onto all fours. Once the tremors passed, the professor managed to get to his feet and, after a couple harrowing staggers, and a few moments' concentration, he popped out of existence.

* * *

Immediately, all the surroundings vaporized into the same bluish/greenish/grayish fog Raven had fallen into when she first entered the Pensive. She began to fall again, and she suddenly found herself in her other body, which had her nose sticking inside a small, round, stone bowl. Once she regained her bearings, she jerked back suddenly and nearly tripped over herself.

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow from his place on the bed. "Have fun?" he asked coldly.

Raven didn't reply, but instead quickly raised her hood and turned her back to him.

"That bad, was it?" Severus continued, but his voice now held a small portion of concern.

Dumbledore solemnly rose up from the table.

Raven and Snape waited for the Headmaster to say something.

With a heavy sigh that showed his many years, Albus turned to face them, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with the fabric of his robes. "I believe we have a problem."

* * *

**A/N -** Merry Christmas Dark Raven, my one and only faithful reviewer! Here's your present! I _finally_ answered your question, and got to the Pensive scene! It's a little morbid and dark, but that's evil for ya.

And to everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much, and I apologize for not updating sooner.

Oh, and the footnotes:

(1) "...that this organization will not tolerate failure." lol

(2) "...that NOOO chicken escaaapes from _Tweedy's Farm!!"_ rotfl


	12. I'm Nobody! Who Are You?

**Chapter 12 - "I'm Nobody! Who are You?"**

* * *

Raven had returned to her dormitory with the explanation that she would receive word from the Headmaster later that day. It was still only around 5 a.m., and most of the students were still sleeping. Dumbledore's face had been grave, and he seemed withdrawn in his thoughts. Clearly what he had seen had deeply disturbed him. From the first glance at his face, Snape had impatiently returned the memories to his head to remember what was so shocking about them. Memories back in place, the surly professor had instantly snarled at Raven to leave his presence and not to speak to anyone of what she had seen. She wasn't surprised at his reaction, but she was rather curious by the fact that Dumbledore hadn't risen to her defense...he had hardly spoken at all after his return from the Pensive. But she hadn't pressed the issue, and left without question, phasing through the ceiling again and reforming into her human self in Gryffindor tower with just enough time to calmly walk into her dormitory room and slip under her covers without arousing suspicion from her sleeping roommates. 

It was an hour or so later when a neighboring alarm clock jolted Raven from near-sleep. It was six thirty, and a blond-haired girl was slowly sitting up in bed next to her own. The sorceress cracked an eye open. "I thought classes started at eight thirty," she ground out.

The blond haired girl sucked in a breath in surprise. "Who are you?!" she squeaked.

"Your new roommate," Raven answered sourly.

Several other girls were poking their heads out from their blankets at the newcomer who had mysteriously arrived during the night.

"When did you get here?" the blond asked. "I haven't seen you before."

"I got here late last night," the empath lied smoothly, "I'm an American transfer student, but my plane was late."

Her face showed confusion. "Plane?"

"An _airplane!"_ This was exclaimed by a bushy-haired girl sitting up in bed directly across from Raven. "It's a Muggle transportation thing." She shook her head in annoyance and then shot the newcomer a sharp and calculating stare. "Why is your hair purple?" she asked accusingly.

The dark demoness wondered for a moment whether or not to tell the truth that it was naturally purple, but decided against it, as the truth may spark leading questions which she didn't feel like answering. So she covered for it. "I dyed it for a school play. I liked it, and didn't bother having it removed."

The brunette seemed to accept this answer.

"Sooo," began the blond, "What's that thing on your forehead?"

Raven began to reply, but was cut off by the girl across from her. "It's a bindi, Lavender. It's worn in South and Southeast Asia by married, Hindu women. The area between the eyebrows is said to be the sixth chakra, _agni_, the place of concealed wisdom. And according to the followers of Tantrism, it's the exit point for kundalini energy. The bindi is said to retain energy and strengthen concentration," she said loftily, "...it is also said to protect against demons."

"If only..." Raven mumbled under her breath.

"So you're Buddhist?" Lavender asked in awe.

Both girls rolled their eyes. "Actually," Raven replied, "I'm neither a Buddhist nor a Hindu. This jewel was implanted in my forehead at birth, though I don't know why," she lied, "and I never got the chance to ask my mother about it."

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm Head Girl. And you are?"

"Raven Roth."

"And I'm Lavender Brown."

"And why, Lavender Brown," the empath asked, "did your alarm clock go off two whole hours before classes start? I could have gotten in over an hour of more sleep."

"Oh," she giggled, "I have to get ready! There's showering and then make-up!"

Raven's left eye twitched.

"And oh my gosh! What are you _wearing_?! A leotard??! More like leo-_re_tard!"

_twitch_

"...I'm going to _have_ to give you a fashion makeover, girlfriend!"

_twitch_

"...I've got the _perfect_ pink jumper for you! It'll go awesome with your hair!"

Somewhere in the castle, a glass window exploded.

* * *

Hermione Granger spared Raven from Lavender's attentions and escorted her downstairs into the Gryffindor Common room after they had both showered and dressed. The Head Girl was full of questions, many of which Raven could only answer with a quick-thinking lie or half-truth. Most times, Hermione would nod or smile and accept the answers she was given, but there were several moments when Raven could swear the girl could see right through her. A pointed look, a questioning frown, or a raised eyebrow. But thankfully, she wouldn't comment or question the validity of the newcomer's claims. 

She had, however, asked skeptically why Raven refused to change into the Hogwarts students' robes even after she had learned that the school kept spares. But the sorceress remained firm in her decision to wear her normal attire even when she was told that she would receive strange looks. Hermione had simply shrugged after several more futile questions and walked with her down the stairs.

"I normally eat with my two best friends. We meet here in the Common Room before heading down to the Great Hall. You're welcome to join us if you'd like," Hermione said.

"Seeing as how I don't know anyone else, I'm grateful for the invitation," the dark girl replied while raising the hood of her cloak.

At that moment, two boys came trudging down the stairs at the opposite side of the room. Raven recognized at once the one on the right as Harry Potter, the boy she'd met on the Hogwarts Express the day before. The other was tall and gangly, with a head of bright red hair and a face full of freckles. Both were rubbing the sleep from their eyes, and Harry was the first to see Gryffindor's newest member.

"It's you," he said in surprise.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I had noticed."

"You know her?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

The red-head gave Raven a slow, thorough look, which took in the blue boots, blue cloak, black leotard and jewel-belt, the blood-red clasp, and the raised hood. "Whoa," he breathed to Harry. "She looks like some kind of comic-book character, or something."

The Boy Who Lived shook his head in response to Hermione's question. "I just met her on the train yesterday."

The Head Girl frowned in confusion. Hadn't Raven told her she had arrived late last night? If she was on the train, why didn't she go to the Sorting Ceremony? All these questions and more swimmed through her mind. There was something odd about this girl. Something wrong.

The red-head poked Harry in the side while whispering fiercely "Introduce me!!"

"This is my best friend, Ron Weasley."

_'Weasley?' _Raven thought, _'Where have I heard that before...?'_

The boy in question stepped forward hastily and extended his hand. "It's actually 'Ronald,' but everybody calls me 'Ron'."

"As opposed to...?" Raven dead-panned. Hermione snorted in amusement.

Harry quickly grabbed his friend's arm and pulled it back to his side, quietly murmuring, "She's not much into hand-shaking, mate."

Ron's eyes hadn't blinked for a disturbing amount of time by now. "Sorry," he slurred. The cloaked girl nodded her appreciation to Harry for his consideration.

"I'm Raven Roth."

In an attempt to get things rolling, Hermione stepped up next to the empath. "Raven will be joining us for breakfast this morning. She's new, and she's an American transfer student, so she'll need some help in adjusting."

Ron turned to Harry, still not taking his eyes off the sorceress and whispered, "She's a transfer, Harry! A transfer!"

"Yes I _had_ _heard_, Ron."

Hermione's eyes hardened. "Shall we go?"

* * *

The four sat down at what obviously was their regular seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. There were already mounds of food and pitchers of drink on the long table, and all one had to do was to reach out and grab whatever looked appealing. Raven swept her floor-length robe out of her way as she sat down next to Hermione and across from the boys. She glanced at the variety of beverages available, noting orange juice, milk, chocolate milk, apple juice, and another orange-colored juice which she was told was pumpkin. 

"Are there any hot drinks?" she asked.

Hermione answered while addressing her biscuit with jam. "Yes, just call out whatever you want, and it should appear."

Raven's eyes widened at the amazing service magic could provide. "Interesting," she commented. "I'd like some herbal tea."

Nothing happened.

Raven frowned slightly. _"H e r b a l - T e a,"_ she repeated, enunciating the words carefully.

Still nothing happened.

Suddenly, a note magically appeared on her plate. Raven picked it up.

**_"We are sorry, but we do not carry such an item. Please send a request to the kitchens that includes the name, type, and location of such a food item, and we will try to provide it in the future."_**

"There's no _herbal tea?? WHY _is there no HERBAL TEA??" she exclaimed. _'This has GOT to change!' _she mentally snarled.

The sound of flapping wings interrupted her frenzy, and she looked up to see hundreds of large birds flying into the Great Hall. Raven quickly assessed the reactions from the other students and gathered that this was a normal occurrence. She wondered at the sanitation level of the hall, and questioned the safety of the food now that large birds were flying all around, and even landing on tables. But if no one else saw the spreading disease, bacteria and germs from the contact of animals to the eating utensils and food, she supposed it was all magically protected.

A newspaper falling into her lap nearly made her jump in surprise, but Raven, ever stoic, merely took in a breath and passed the paper to its real owner. Hermione unrolled it and gave it a cursory glance.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No. Just the usual drivel."

The commotion in the Great Hall was interrupted by a piercing screech. All eyes were on the beautiful jet-black falcon that swooped into the room and circled several times in a broad arc before coming to a landing on the shoulder of Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table. The bird disdainfully deposited a white envelope on his plate and then launched back into the air, flapping its enormous wings. Once the falcon was gone, the blond Slytherin broke the silver seal and opened the letter, quickly scanning the contents and stuffing the paper back into its envelope. His eyes flickered up and locked with the lavender ones gazing at him from across the hall.

Normal activity resumed, and the eye contact was broken as the three Gryffindors sparked conversation.

"That spoiled brat!" Ron ranted. "He's the only one who could afford a falcon! And it's not even HE who got it - it's his father's! If it weren't for all his daddy's money, he'd be a beggar on the street!"

"Ron," Hermione chastised, "don't condemn people just because they have money. Judge them by their actions."

"But how do you think the Malfoys got all their money in the first place!"

At that time, school schedules materialized in front of each student present, cutting off the heated exchange between them. "Oh no, not Potions with Slytherin _again_! That happens every year! You'd think they'd have learned not to put us together by now," Ron moaned.

"Maybe that's why they do it," Harry offered. "To try and make us get along."

"Hey Raven," Hermione commented suddenly, "why don't you have a schedule?"

All attention suddenly found its way to the quiet girl. Her quick reply was that because her transfer was on very late notice, they didn't have time to make one up for her and that she'll get it later. Her explanation was met mostly with acceptance, but Hermione wasn't completely convinced. But she still said nothing and instead told them that they'd better hurry to their first class of the day.

"Oh, 'Mione," Ron whined, "I don't want to."

Harry's face lit up mischievously. "Let's skip classes today," he said with a grin. "I mean, first day and all...they don't do much except hand out class rules and policies...it's not like we've never had those before. And besides, they're all the same teachers we had last year...we're not going to miss anything."

Ron agreed wholeheartedly.

Hermione whispered sharply to the both of them. "We can't _skip classes_! Especially on the very first day!"

"Oh come on, Hermione, lighten up!" Ron pleaded

It took several minutes for them to convince the bookworm to play hooky, but she couldn't hold out against her best friends for long. The Trio gathered their things and stood up from the table.

At last, all three turned to look at Raven, who until now had been completely ignored...which was fine by her. "What?" she asked.

"Are you going to skip with us?" Harry asked encouragingly.

"You don't know me. And you wouldn't want to know me."

"You don't have to be a stranger," Harry offered. Raven stared at him sharply, evaluating his truthfulness. She was surprised to learn from her empathy that he was entirely genuine. She was further surprised to learn that she _wanted_ to accept the invitation. Since when had anyone actually offered their friendship to her? Not only once, but twice?

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly. "You'll probably regret it, you know."

"Completely sure. We'll have loads of fun!" Harry smiled.

Raven looked between the three of them. "I'd like that," she admitted.

The other three smiled. "Great!" Hermione grinned. "Let's do this."

And so the small group made their way unobtrusively out of the Great Hall. A pair of ebony eyes were the only ones that watched them out.

* * *

Raven slowed her normally brisk pace to match her new companions as they exited Hogwarts castle and made their way onto the grounds. Harry led the way while Hermione walked next to Ron with Raven trailing behind, not knowing where exactly they were headed. 

Harry wished he could take his friends to Hagrid's hut. That's where they normally went to vent. Unfortunately, because they were playing hooky, so to speak, a teacher on duty wasn't the best person to go to. So he deviated their course and brought them to the lakeside, where they all sat down comfortably under the leafy branches of an old tree. Harry couldn't help but remember this particular tree from the memories he had seen in Snape's pensive the year before, and what had taken place by it. There had been four Marauders in his father's time, and although he didn't approve of Sirius and his father's bullying of the teenage Snape, he couldn't help but admire the camaraderie between the members. Looking around, he appreciated the friendship he had with the other two, and could certainly see the similarities between the "Golden Trio" and the Marauders. Except for Raven. She was so mysterious, and anti-social, and...dark. That was the only word he could come up with to describe the aura which seeped from her very essence. He couldn't bring himself to believe the darkness was evil - she just didn't seem the type - but there was something distinctly sinister about her. But then again, he had been wrong before in judging people's character...

Raven leaned her back against the base of the large tree overlooking the lake. She looked down the gently sloping grassy hill to the water's edge, and then over to the castle, which was planted near lake. The many windows facing out in their direction caused her to question whether or not this place was the best location to remain unseen while they played hooky, but since she really didn't have anything to skip, considering she had no classes to attend, she paid it no heed. The sky was growing cloudy, and the air felt moist and heavy. They would have to return to the castle shortly before they were soaked with typical Scottish weather.

But in the mean time, the group clustered in a circle in front of the tree, with Raven's back to the trunk. Ron positioned himself on her left, Harry on her right, and Hermione in front. Her eyes furtively glanced between Ron and Raven, highly suspicious of Ron's motives for sitting next to the newcomer. "So," the Head Girl said suddenly, breaking the ice, "Where did you say you were from, Raven?"

"I didn't."

A short moment of awkward silence followed.

"Okaaaay," Hermione drew out sarcastically, "Where are you from?"

" America."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yes, we gathered that, thanks. I meant, _where_, exactly?"

" California."

Hermione sighed dramatically. "Anything more specific?"

Raven's eyes narrowed at Hermione's condescending tone. " Jump City. 37°49' North latitude, 122°29' West longitude."

Harry snorted in smothered amusement, receiving a withering glare thrown at him from the bushy-haired Gryffindor. If Harry knew anything about his best friend, he knew she hated it when she was thwarted in areas of knowledge. And Raven had unwittingly entered into a battle of wits with the smartest student at Hogwarts. The least he could do was to postpone it a little until she felt more comfortable. "Neat!" he cut in for her sake, "I've never been to California before...actually, I've never been to the _States_ before. Do you like England so far?"

"We're in _Scotland_ Harry!" Hermione snapped.

The young wizard meekly closed his mouth. With his friend in a temper, normal conversation would be difficult. It was best not to make things worse.

Just then, a drop of rain landed on Harry's hand, which was soon followed by a few pelting softly on the top of Raven's raised hood. "It seems we shall have to return to the castle," the empath stated as she rose to her feet. The group quickly followed her example and stood up. The sky took that as its cue to unload its entire contents on the ground, and within a few seconds, the gentle drizzle turned quickly into a fierce downpour.

The four simultaneously broke into a run for Hogwarts' front entrance. Raven, who was behind the other three, instinctively raised a shield of her black energy above her as an umbrella. But as soon as she did, the full implications of such a second-nature action hit her and she quickly dissolved it, instead having to face the drenching onslaught. Now that she had no protection against the angry elements, her run turned into a sprint, and her speed quickly overtook and surpassed the small group. She came to a halt once she was under the protection of the stone that reached several feet out over the main doors of the castle and waited for her new companions to reach her. Fortunately, no one had seen her knee-jerk reaction back there.

She opened the heavy double-doors and the group trudged inside, shaking off as much water as they could. Hermione pulled out a wand from an inside pocket in her robes and cast a drying spell on herself. The boys did the same, and soon the only one still dripping wet was Raven.

"Aren't you going to dry yourself off?" Hermione asked, genuinely puzzled, "People will know we've been outside if you're all wet."

"Uh..." Raven's mind raced to come up with another lie. But it was too late.

"Where's your wand?" Ron asked. It was the first thing he'd said since before they'd left the castle.

"I - uh - well - I - I - don't have one." She looked down.

"What do you mean, you don't have one?" Harry asked with surprise. "_Everyone_ has a wand!"

"Why are you here, then?" The Head Girl asked harshly.

"She is here on my request, Miss Granger."

All four turned suddenly to face the person who had just spoken. Headmaster Dumbledore stood facing them at the top of the stairs, looking down over his half-moon glasses. His presence filled the Entrance Hall with an aura of power and authority. He walked down to them wordlessly, which increased his impressive presence.

"Headmaster, I can explain..." Harry started, but Dumbledore cut him off with a raised hand.

"I am not here on account of your truancy, Mr. Potter. Unfortunately the matter for which I am here is very grave." His eyes then met Ravens'. "Miss Roth, would you be so kind as to allow us a moment of privacy?" His gaze suddenly intensified and he stared meaningfully into Raven's lavender eyes. _"This regards the incident you witnessed last night," _his voice ringed inside her head, and Raven realized he was using legilimancy as a type of telepathy. _"The young man murdered in the Pensive was young Ronald's brother, and I will be informing his family this afternoon. I am calling a meeting between necessary people and will be gone most of the day, so please feel free to explore the castle in my absence."_

To the other three, nothing seemed out-of-the-ordinary, for to the outside world, no time had passed between when Dumbledore had asked Raven to leave, and her silently nodding and sweeping from the Entrance Hall.

Dumbledore then turned to the Golden Trio and explained that there was grim news to be shared with the Order of the Phoenix and that they would be going to Number 12 Grimmauld Place immediately.

In the meanwhile, Raven would patiently explore Hogwarts.

* * *

She had just finished gawking at the stunning stained-glass windows on the second floor, when she discovered the library. It took her no time to get absorbed in a shadowy aisle in the very back, and her pile of books was almost as tall as she was. Her selections covered a vast variety of topics that Raven felt were vital for her adjustment to the Wizarding world. Thick volumes documented Magical History, basic Wizarding knowledge, and the many types of issues, both current and old, concerning the Magical population. She knew that in order to be fully accepted here, she needed to assimilate herself. This included learning and respecting Wizarding customs, culture, and their past. 

But Raven could never walk through a library and not get sidetracked by other interesting titles. Ancient Runes sparked her interest, as she could read Sanskrit and ancient Arabic, and the origins and creation of spells grabbed her attention when she learned that most common spells were derived from Latin, which she read and spoke fluently. However, she was dismayed to discover that only wizards could perform magic. She had no magic within her, and so the only subject which she could participate in, would be Potions. Raven honestly didn't feel inclined to try it...it seemed boring, and she had had her fill of cooking back at Titan's Tower.

So it was, that when the librarian Madam Prince, as it was labeled on the front desk, had her back turned, Raven levitated the enormous pile of books onto the check-out table. The librarian's sharp eyebrow rose significantly when she saw them.

"You can only keep them for four weeks, you know," she bit out through pursed lips.

"I'm a fast reader," the demoness replied.

"Just get them all back on time. I'll know if any are missing...or damaged," Madam Prince added, giving Raven a shrewd once-over. She then waved her wand over the pile. "Your withdrawal has been noted." The small, shrew-ish woman simply stood there with an irritated glare, apparently waiting for Raven to take her books and leave.

Raven stood there waiting for Madam Prince to leave so she could levitate the books back to her dormitory. The stand-off continued for what seemed like minutes, neither of them blinking.

"Well?" she asked severely, "Aren't you going to shrink them?"

"I - uh..."

"She's waiting for me," a voice said.

The two women turned to see a blond-haired boy leaning nonchalantly on the frame of the library doorway with a smug smile playing on his lips.

The librarian's eyes narrowed almost instantly. "I don't want any trouble from you, Mister Malfoy."

The Slytherin raised his hands in mock-defense. "I'm not here for any trouble, Madam Prince. I'm simply meeting my friend, here. Your presence is no longer required."

"Look young man!" the frail harpy shook her finger, "I won't take any sass from you! This is _my_ library, and you can't tell _me_ what to do!"

"_Your_ library?" Draco's eyebrows lifted in amusement. "And who funds the books for your library, hmm? Oh, that's right," he stated in fake surprise, "my father does."

The old woman's hands shook with barely-controlled rage, and a vein was throbbing in her temple. But she turned and tramped away out of sight.

Draco turned to Raven. "So," he drawled, "why don't you have a wand, Miss Exchange Student? And why aren't you down in the Great Hall eating lunch like everyone else is?"

The dark girl swept her robes together to conceal any part of her that wasn't already under the cloak. "I seem to recall giving you an appropriate answer yesterday evening."

"Aw come now, Miss --?"

"Raven."

"Miss Raven. I just rescued you from the evil eye of Madam Prince --"

"Funny, you don't appear to be wearing any shining armor."

"-- so you owe me at least a few answers." With that, the young Malfoy withdrew his wand from an inside pocket and pointed it at the large stack of books. "_Reducio!_"

The large pile instantly shrunk into a relatively small pile that could easily be carried in a bag. Raven eyed it with surprise.

"There's no need to thank me," Draco smirked.

"That's wonderful, Mr. Malfoy --"

A pained look crossed his face. "Please!" he begged unconvincingly, "call me Draco."

Raven sent him a pointed look. "That's wonderful, Draco, but how exactly am I to restore them once they're back in my room?"

"I could escort you there and enlarge them for you," he suggested through hooded eyes.

"You _could_. But you won't."

Draco affected a hurt expression. "Raven, will you not even allow me a chance to redeem myself in your eyes? First impressions aren't always reliable."

The dark sorceress paused for a moment. If she was working for Dumbledore, he would appreciate any information regarding the enemy. Her eyes finally flicked back up to the baby blues of the blond Adonis, and a coy twitch of her lips betrayed her latent thoughts. Her hands rose and she slowly, deliberately lowered her blue hood, violet eyes never breaking contact with those of Draco's. "Why Mister Malfoy, I believe I would like some lunch."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! The plot is thickening in my brain. It's this dang rabid killer plot rabbit!! Run! Run away/MontyPython

The title is from Emily Dickinson's poem "I'm Nobody! Who are You?" It's pretty good.


	13. Devil Citing Scripture

**Chapter 13 - Devil Citing Scripture **

I don't own Raven or anything related to Harry Potter, so don't sue me.

_

* * *

_

_..."Why Mister Malfoy, I believe I would like some lunch." ..._

Raven didn't have a clue what she was doing. She had gone out of her mind. She was sure of it. What did she think she was doing, going out to lunch with a boy?? If she wanted information so badly, she could easily invade his mind and rip the answers she wanted right here and now in the empty library. _It's mind rape,_ she reminded herself. _I swore I would never do it again, no matter how hard they pressed me._ Going out to lunch with Draco can't be half as bad as raping his mind...

He gave her a charmed smirk and leaned out his elbow for her to thread her hand through.

_On the other hand_...

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't assume we're to that point of familiarity, Draco. I want to have lunch, but I will not hang off your arm like some drapery."

"Baby steps, my dear. Where do you wish to go? I've got all day."

"I'm new, here. Show me where you like to eat."

His grin widened. "I know just the place."

The two made their way to the ground floor and out of the castle, walking down the gentle slope to the front gates of Hogwarts. It took one glance for Raven, and several fruitless tugs for Draco before they discovered that the gates were locked. Draco began mumbling unflattering comments about Dumbledore under his breath as he sized the gates up and took out his wand from an inside pocket. He tried various unlocking spells, none of which were successful.

"Damn!" he said at last. "I can't Apparate while on Hogwarts grounds, and I can't unlock the friggin' gate!" He turned back to Raven with an embarrassed flush rising to his face.

Raven sighed deeply. What was she supposed to do now? Just play dumb and go back inside, or risk everything by taking them out anyway? A C.S. Lewis quote came to her while Draco shuffled his feet - obviously trying to come up with how to tell her they'd have to eat lunch at the Slytherin table. "Further up and further in." She closed her eyes. Further up and further in it was, then.

"So we just need to get to the other side of the gates before you can get us to the restaurant?" she asked with a no-nonsense attitude.

Draco nodded miserably, thoroughly humiliated. She almost felt sorry for the little blighter.

Almost.

"Very well, then," she said, raising her hood up.

Draco looked up suspiciously.

Raven shot him a withering glare, "Don't tell _anyone_ about this, got it?"

The blonde nodded, somewhat confused.

Good. That would ensure at least all the right people would know that she was a force to be reckoned with...but still mysterious enough to be speculated on.

Raven opened her arms, holding each corner of her cloak in her hands. Draco's face was almost comical, and it looked like he was inwardly debating whether to stand here and see what she had in mind, or run away from this psycho girl.

Her eyes glowed white, and her pupils disappeared as she swirled her cape over the young Slytherin, her entire body morphing into black energy. The two shapes became one, and it sunk through the ground, only to rise up again on the other side of the gate in the form of a large raven. The young Malfoy fell out of it, and the large black bird changed back into its human shape.

Raven adjusted her robe nonchalantly as Draco lost his balance and fell to his knees.

"Well now," she said happily...or as close to happy as she could manage, "How about some lunch?"

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron found themselves sitting next to each other at the long table in the Most Noble House of Black with the majority of the Order sitting with them, or standing around where there was room. Molly was fussing about the short notice of the meeting, and rushing back and forth between the table and the kitchen, bringing out coffee, cookies, and other various food snacks she could procure quickly. Her behavior, though, was not matched by the atmosphere of the group as they crowded around the long dining table.

The group was collectively waiting for Albus Dumbledore to reveal the reason for such an impromptu gathering. He stood in the doorway, absently watching Mrs. Weasley hurry between the kitchen and the table. Anyone who knew the Headmaster would notice that his customary twinkle was gone, and his shoulders were slumped a little more than usual. The normal chatter was not present at the table, and there were no pranks exploding in anyone's face. Something very serious was afoot, and even Kreature wasn't muttering to himself in the corner.

"Molly dear, do sit down," Dumbledore expressed quietly.

The matriarchal woman looked a bit flustered, but complied by pulling up a chair and sitting in the middle of the doorway to the kitchen, fidgeting with the ends of her flowery dress.

Albus walked further into the room and all attention was given to him. "As Headmaster of a school, and the leader of this underground organization, I am burdened with many responsibilities. Some pleasant, others not. But as the leader, I do not have the option of ignoring the unpleasant obligations that are forced upon me, and I must perform them as gently as I can."

The crowd began exchanging looks of confusion and anxiety.

"It is therefore with utmost sadness that I must inform you that there has been a sacrifice in our ranks. The death of one of our spies."

The entire group began to whisper furiously amongst themselves, some voices louder than others.

"You mean we had more than one spy??"

"It has to be Snape! He's our only spy."

"At least it was only Snape."

"What do you mean, '_One_ of our spies'??"

Dumbledore held up his hand and immediately the room hushed. "The man in question was found out last night at the Death Eater meeting, and subsequently put to death. He was personally working for me, and was not a member of the Order, however, his death will not be easy to bear, and that is why I have called you all here today. For the spy was none other than Mr. Percival Weasley."

Arthur sunk his head into his hands on the table, breathing heavily, while the room exploded around him.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!!" Molly screeched in despair. "_He works for the Ministry!" _She repeated this to Albus as though he were pulling her leg, or simply didn't understand. "My son can't be dead! He has a fine job for the Minister of Magic himself! He can't be dead! Tell him it's not true, Arthur!" Molly finally collapsed to the floor in convulsive, heaving sobs as Order members gathered around her to offer what little comfort they could to the grieving mother. Dumbledore looked far older than his 150 years as he stood where he was, staring at the floor.

Ginny bolted out of the room and upstairs to the privacy of her room, while the red-head twins sat with their father, still sitting with his head in his hands at the table. Ron, however, was eerily motionless. His face was pale, but that was the only outward sign he had even registered the news. Harry and Hermione did their best to support and condole their friend, but how can you grieve with someone who won't acknowledge their sorrow?

The Trio made their way into the small living room and settled on the couch. Ron's face remained expressionless even as the color returned.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," Hermione consoled quietly.

"If there's anything we can do..." Harry offered.

Ron nodded, and he spoke at last, "If I had only known." His eyes hardened as his voice rose. "The stupid git didn't even tell us! All that time he treated us like dirt! He disrespected our parents, and was vile to the rest of us! He was pompous, and arrogant, and selfish, and he betrayed our family to suck up to that idiot Minister who couldn't even pronounce his name right!" At last the anger drained from his face as he added slowly, "All of it was an act?" He bowed his head.

His two friends didn't speak, but strengthened their arms around him.

"It was all an act. His cover. And now he's dead...And we never got the chance to reconcile with him! To apologize! To forgive! To love!" At last, the young Weasley brother released the tears he had been holding back, and he buried his freckled face in his hands. "If we had only known..."

* * *

Raven and Draco Malfoy made their way to the small village of Hogsmead near the school grounds. He had been shooting her astonished looks every now and again as he struggled to keep his balance as they trekked over the rocky terrain. Now he knew why the Dark Lord was so interested in her. That was some very powerful wandless, non-verbal magic she had done, and it was a magic unlike he had ever seen before. But if she was so discreet about using it, how had the Master learned of her? Was there someone else who knew about her abilities and had informed the Dark Lord? Draco was proud of himself that he had landed such a great gig...a great honor that the Dark Lord and his father trusted him enough to handle the job alone. But what other abilities besides this strange form of Apparating did she possess? Surely the Master wouldn't take such an interest in her if that was all. Or does he know?

No matter, Draco thought to himself, he was not to question his duty...he was to perform it to the best of his ability.

"So what is this place called?" Raven asked, breaking the silence since Draco had exclaimed 'Whoa!' back at the gate after they had rematerialized.

His composure back in place, Draco afforded a smug grin. "The Leaky Cauldron. It's a pub and diner with a hotel above it. I've been there before, and while it's a little more goody-goody than The Hog's Head, it'll do for a first date."

Raven's eyes narrowed and fixed him with a roasting glare. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I heard you correctly. What was that?"

The young Malfoy visibly paled as he realized his slip-up. "Uh, I meant simply that, it's a good place to eat without the seedy atmosphere."

"It had better be only that and nothing else."

Draco came to a halt in the middle of the rocky path, forcing Raven to also stop. "You showed me your method of transportation, allow me to do the same and get us there in an instant."

Raven raised a suspicious eyebrow, but said nothing.

Malfoy took that as consent, and grabbed both of her pale gray hands before she could react. He held them tightly as she tried to yank them out of his grasp, but he merely whispered "Trust me." She finally settled down a bit, though it was obvious to him that his request was very hard to acquiesce.

With a small 'POP,' the two of them vanished.

* * *

Rotten little brats. Four of his students gone AWOL from the first day of classes. Snape snorted. As if he didn't want to play hooky, either. But he was the teacher. Their professor. He couldn't just skip classes like his ill-tempered students could.

Of course Albus had notified him that the Golden Trio would be absent today on account of an Order meeting. He _would_ get them out of his class. Like giving out the news of the Weasley boy's death couldn't be done tonight at the regular meeting. Oh no. Saint Potter and his ilk can't suffer like the rest of his peers...he _deserves _to be excused from class. No doubt Miss Raven will have gone with them because of her newfound...friendliness...with the Gryffindor Threesome. He sneered. Another mind lost.

But that didn't excuse young Mr. Malfoy from being absent. Severus hadn't missed the note from his father at the breakfast table, and he could only guess what the contents of the letter were. No doubt it concerned Raven. But she knew to keep her eyes open. He only hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid...not that he imagined her doing something overtly dumb, but she had a tendency to get right to the point of things. The best thing she could do would be to avoid the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord completely. Severus prayed she wouldn't take matters into her own hands...like date them or something. He could barely restrain a chuckle...Raven dating anyone - now THAT would be stupid! He couldn't even picture it.

Snape considered the new addition to the band. She was one of the extreme few who could prevent him from entering her mind through Legilimency. Only two others could claim to do the same...and one of them could only claim so because Severus knew better than to try and invade his mind. The Dark Lord would sense his presence immediately and his cover would be blown. So that narrowed it down to Albus Dumbledore - the only true person he couldn't access through Legilimency if he didn't allow it. That such a small girl could hold such power unnerved him. That he couldn't control or intimidate her was more than a little unsettling, too. Normally, one pointed look would send a Hufflepuff away in tears. One sneer would send even the most stoic Ravenclaw into hysterics. One verbal lashing would subdue any Gryffindor. His Slytherins, on the other hand, held at least a modicum of respect for their Head of House, and would obey the alpha male...at least, only until such a time when it appeared he no longer had power over them. Oh they were cunning and ruthless, but they were fore mostly ambitious, and getting to the top meant you needed to rub shoulders with your superiors.

But Raven was different. She engaged him on an equal level, yet didn't try to gain the upper hand. In that sense she was not Slytherin. She was clearly intelligent, but hadn't flouted it once the entire time he was with her; she thought quickly and outside the box. In that sense she wasn't Ravenclaw. She may be hard-working, but she isn't patient in the least. She wasn't Hufflepuff. And although she felt strongly against giving up her privacy to Dumbledore and gave him reasons why she didn't want to, she still did it without arguing stubbornly. Thank God, because that meant she wasn't Gryffindor.

So what was she?

Snape thought back to all of the qualities of each House until he finally had it. All of them. And none of them. She was her own...a House of her own right.

He shook his head tiredly. It was of no consequence, anyway. She probably wouldn't come near him again. Hell, _he _wouldn't come near him if he had a choice. Especially after what transpired last night. _She had seen him naked, too!_ That was unforgivable - and the feeling was probably mutual. He wouldn't be able to look her in the eye again after that. Undoubtedly the most humiliating event in his teaching career...possibly in his life. It had taken all his self-control not to Obliviate her on the spot... Snape rolled his eyes. Oh right. She can't be Obliviated, either. Tried that already. Infuriating little wench. And what was more infuriating was that she hadn't done anything to be infuriated about. It's just..._her!_ He suddenly heard James' voice ringing in his ears: _'It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean.'_ Severus grimaced and shook his head. But it was more than that. He just couldn't identify it yet. And he wouldn't allow himself to ponder it.

"Distance yourself," he muttered to himself.

"Sir?"

Snape looked down his nose at Longbottom. "If you're going to add the wormwood before the scarab wings, distance yourself from your peers, boy! I don't feel like scraping more than one carcass off the walls today."

* * *

Draco and Raven appeared outside the Leaky Cauldron in Hogsmeade with a pop. It was now Raven's turn to loose her balance from the surprise of Apparating. Malfoy caught her around the waist before she toppled over, and she was furious to be obligated to thank him.

The blond held the door for her and the two entered the pub. He directed them towards a small booth in the back and slid in, Raven taking the bench opposite. She was surprised to notice that her hood was still down, and that she didn't really mind. She attributed it to the strange people everywhere in this new world. An unusual hair color wasn't that strange, apparently. Nor was the bindi, or the purple eyes. Really, the only main difference she noted was her outfit, and even that could be hidden by her blue cloak, which looked similar enough to a wizard's robe. And while she didn't really feel like she fit in, Raven felt more at ease with her own appearance. It obviously didn't bother Draco, any.

They looked up when the waiter strolled over.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron my name is Earl and I will be your server for today our soup special is tomato basil can I start you off with a drink?"

Raven blinked. And people thought _she _talked in a monotone?? "I'll take a Coke."

Both Malfoy and the waiter looked confused.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I've never heard of that before. Would you like to see our menu?" Earl wiped the grease off his hands onto his apron and began pulling out two grime-covered menus.

"No no no! That's okay, really!" Draco interjected. "Would you mind if I ordered for you?"

Raven shook her head.

"Two butterbeers, and two orders of fish and chips."

"Right away, sir."

"Wow, no kidding," Raven said, jumping slightly as their meals appeared in front of them. Earl slouched away, leaving them alone.

Draco turned his attention to his companion with an all-knowing smirk. He continued to stare at her with this expression until she noticed.

"What?"

"You're a Mud-er-Muggleborn, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

Draco finally frowned. "You don't even know the terminology? You must be even newer than I first thought. When did you find out you were a Witch?"

Raven deliberated for a moment, and then grimaced. "Which lie would you like to hear?"

He seemed taken aback, but recovered quickly with Slytherin ease. "None is preferable, but if that's not possible, then the most entertaining one."

Raven allowed herself a small smile.

* * *

_A/N: The reason why this chapter is so short is because I wanted to get this chapter out before the release of Book 7 and my desire for anything Harry Potter is destroyed. The character deaths are sure to kill me. If my favorite character (Snape) does die, this story will probably be on Hiatus until I've finished my mourning and I get the drive back in me to block his death out of my reality._


	14. Daggers in Men's Smiles

_"You're a Mud-er-Muggleborn, aren't you?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_Draco finally frowned. "You don't even know the terminology? You must be even newer than I thought. When did you find out you were a Witch?"_

_Raven deliberated for a moment, and then grimaced. "Which lie would you like to hear?"_

_He seemed taken aback, but recovered quickly with Slytherin ease. "None is preferable, but if that's not possible, then the most entertaining one."_

_Raven allowed herself a small smile._

**_- Chapter 13_**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Daggers in Men's Smiles**

_Disclaimer: No copyrite infringement is intended, I'm not making a dime off of this, I don't claim anything...except that DUMBLEDORE IS STRAIGHT, DAMMIT!_

* * *

Draco chewed his fish, waiting expectantly for Raven to reply. His question had caught her off guard, and he was pleased to learn that she opened up enough to let him know that she was playing a part...whether or not she decided to tell him the truth, he didn't know, but the very fact she told him she would be telling a lie was still good progress. Draco covertly checked his watch. It was 11:21. That meant he needed to stall Raven for another 40 minutes. 

"Well?" he prodded.

"I'm an alien. These powers are normal for my people. I just came to Earth last week," Raven answered, nonplussed. _"Hey, that's somewhat true...better to tell a half-truth than a 100 percent lie; it's easier to remember."_

Malfoy smirked. "I see," he drawled. "Well, on behalf of planet Earth, I bid you welcome. Have you tried our butterbeer? It's quite good, and I'd put it up against anything in the Galaxy."

"No, I have not, but it's next on my list." Raven was relieved that the young Slytherin was content to go along with her on this. It was so much more simpler just to pretend.

"What planet do you come from, might I inquire?" He watched her deliberate for a split moment.

She hesitated only a second before replying, "Azarath."

Draco pushed further. "And how did you get to Earth?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Why, the same way I got you through that fence."

The young Malfoy sensed he was toeing the edge of a very fine, yet dangerous line. He had hit a nerve somehow...he could just tell. Did he say something too close to the truth? He paused to lick his upper lip, and decided how to back-peddle his way out. "And are all your people as beautiful as you?"

Before she could stop it, a blush rose to her cheeks, but Raven successfully hid the smirk. This one certainly was good. She couldn't help but respect his ability to converse as shrewdly as this. The both of them knew this wasn't a normal conversation...it was a battle of manipulation and wits - a distinctly Slytherin battle - and Malfoy had just scored a well-earned point. This was the type of competition at which Raven thrived, and rarely had she met such an adept opponent.

Raven took a sip of her drink. "You're right," she said in reply, "the butterbeer _is_ quite good."

* * *

The majority of the Order of the Phoenix had remained with the grieving Weasley family, doing what they could to support them. More than the death of Percy, it was the discovery of his role as an agent that really shook the organization, though the exception would be for the Weasley family itself. How many others were risking their lives without the backing of the Order? How many others were working for Dumbledore without their knowing? This could turn decidedly dangerous during violent confrontations with the Death Eaters. How were they to know if the wizard they were fighting wasn't on their side? This issue would have to be brought up at the formal Order meeting that evening, for Dumbledore had already left the headquarters and returned to Hogwarts. 

As for himself, Albus noted immediately the conspicuous absense of Draco Malfoy and Raven Roth upon his return. Despite his rational knowledge that the young sorceress was more than capable of taking care of herself, Dumbledore couldn't suppress his natural instinct to worry. He was very much aware that she might possibly underestimate the cunning and ruthlessness of Voldemort and his followers. He still didn't know the extent of her magic abilities, and felt insecure that they could match powerful wizard spells...especially Dark magic. Despite his better judgment, the Headmaster decided against sending out an owl to find and warn her. In some instances, an owl can do more damage than help, and depending on Raven's location, it could ruin whatever plan she had. So Dumbledore was left to worry and pray that she didn't become careless. _"Although,"_ he thought to himself, _"there is one thing I could do..."_

Arriving at his office, he spoke a few hushed words and a door shimmered into view inside his book shelf. Albus quickly opened it and stepped through into the secret Chamber of Clocks. No windows broke the plane of the worn, stone walls; the sand-coloured surface was unhindered by painting or portraits. There was no furniture in the room, save for the chair and table in the center, and a worn Persian rug bearing the four House crests covering the cold stone floor. There were clocks, though. Many, many clocks. From the floor to the atrium roof some sixty feet above, they covered every inch of the circular room. None of them would be any use if one wanted to tell the time. The passing of the hours meant nothing in this room. Some clocks had many hands, twisting and turning past one another in a constant, erratic dance. Others had one lone hand, solemnly marking the whereabouts of its charge for the Headmaster's peace of mind. Keyed to the witch or wizard's magical signature, each hand displayed their image, until such time as their signature could no longer be traced. All clocks had some points in common; _sleeping, at work, travelling_ and _lost_. Other points appeared throughout the lifetime of the individual, according to how much time one spent at a given location. _School_ disappeared when the youngest hand on the clock reached graduation, and in death, the clock would state _deceased_ until the body became cold and the magical signature linked to the clock or hand faded.

On occasion, after reports of Death Eater raids, the Headmaster would enter the room to find one or two clocks on the floor, shattered, their plunge from the high wall not dampened by the thin rug. The hands would be blank, whole families wiped out, as the Headmaster sadly carried the broken devices out into his office, placing them with careful reverence into a heavy wooden trunk marked only with the inscription _perii_.

It was in this secret chamber that Dumbledore summoned a new clock into existance. The picture on the lone hand bore the face of Raven, whose eyes and expression were as empty and emotionless as her voice. Slowly, several points melted into view, as though ink slowly staining the face of the clock. There was _Hogwarts_ at the three-o-clock position, _sleeping_ at the nine-o-clock, _meditating_ at the six-o-clock, _travelling _at two, _lost_ at five, _mortal peril_ at seven, and _home_ at noon. But the hand remained still over a blank ten-o-clock position. Albus frowned in confusion. Slowly, a new point formed. _Exploring_.

* * *

If one could overlook his arrogance and obnoxious attitude, Draco Malfoy was very intelligent and a pleasure to converse with. It was a shame, therefore, that Raven could not get past his flagrant hauteur. Her drifting mind was slowly brought back to the present as she observed a few of his more energetic hand movements while he spoke emphatically to her about something. 

"And so I said, 'Bitch, _please!_ I am Draco freaking Malfoy! I could hit you over the head with my _wallet_!' and so she finally was like- "

Raven cut him off. "As intriguing as your story sounds, I must ask you what we're still doing here."

Malfoy dropped his arms as he reluctantly gave her his attention, swallowing down his indignation at having been interrupted. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," said the slightly ticked girl, "is that we've been sitting here for close to forty minutes. Our meals are done and gone, our bill is paid, and you're sitting here obviously stalling for time." Raven sent him a menacing 'O RLY' raised eyebrow when Draco appeared innocently offended and wrongfully accused. "No one talks like that, Draco, especially not you. What are we waiting for? Is there someone coming, or are you wanting to miss something back at Hogwarts?"

Raven - 1 Draco - 1

Now it was Malfoy's turn to deliberate between the truth and a lie. However, the difference was that now he didn't really need to lie. It was nearly time, anyway...she would be finding out pretty soon. "Perceptive, Roth," he said as he crossed his legs and leaned back. "Very perceptive."

Raven's eyes didn't waver, and she fought the urge to point out that any idiot could have figured it out.

"A very powerful wizard has heard of you. He wishes to meet with you. He's instructed my father to make first contact to provide information and..._incentives."_

Draco waited for a response of some kind from his lunch companion, but he didn't get one. He felt unnerved by her calm - _void_, he realized with a twinge of uneasiness, _completely empty - _eyes staring back at him. Shouldn't she be at least curious as to what the incentives are?

"Yes, well," he tried to recover, straightening the collar on his Slytherin-green shirt, "he'll be waiting for us outside in a couple minutes. If you'd like, we can go there now."

Without hesitation, Raven stood up and strode to the door of the pub. An alarmed Draco stumbled to his feet and chased after her, afraid he had said the wrong thing. Perhaps he shouldn't have tried to trick her...would she have agreed to meet his father if he'd simply asked her? These thoughts and more flurried through his brain as he ran to catch up with his charge, who had already made it outside into the street. "Wait!" he called out to her cloaked back.

Her hood had been raised by the time he had made it out of the pub, and all that was visible were her narrowed eyes as she whipped around to face him. "I don't appreciate being used, Draco."

"I'm sorry," he said impulsively. Draco wondered why an apology forced itself out of his mouth of its own accord...he wasn't sorry, but something about her demeanor intimidated him. Naturally he would never admit such a thing...he was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. Malfoys aren't intimidated...especailly not by teenage girls. He would be angry with himself later for his weakness, but right now those brilliant lavender eyes bore into him and made him repeat his unsightly cowardice. "I'm sorry. I really did want to have lunch with you."

Raven threw out her hip and placed her hand on it irratably. Her mouth opened and was about to unleash a tongue-lashing worthy of her demon self when she stopped. Her jaw snapped shut, and her face smoothed out. Yes, the little snot had used her for his own means, but she had caught the attention of the Dark Lord, and she had just been handed the opportunity to learn more about him. This had been her entire mission in the first place, and he had unknowingly done all the work for her. Insteand of having to painstakingly interrogate the answers she needed from him, they would come to her.

"When is he going to get here?" she asked, all emotion now under control.

Draco smiled triumphantly. "Right now."

Raven whipped around to face a tall, impressive man with the same egotistical smile as his son. He was a good head taller than she, and his long blonde hair hung down below his shoulder. But as long as his hair was, it was immaculate. Never had she seen a grown man with long hair who didn't strike her as a hippie. Rich green robes, with their shining gold and silver brocade, accented his broad shoulders and impressive stature as they gracefully swept about the calves of his knee-high riding boots. The black vest underneath was embroidered with intricate, yet nearly invisible patterns that spoke of great wealth and influence. Lastly, she couldn't help but notice the heaving walking stick he carried that bore the head of a silver snarling snake with emerald eyes.

His grey eyes looked down over a straight nose at her with polite interest, the smug smile never wavering. "I'm so pleased we can meet, Miss...?"

"Roth."

"Charmed, Miss Roth," he made a very formal bow, which Raven observed dispassionately. "I am Lucius Malfoy. My son Draco has told me about you."

"I'm sure he hasn't been the only source."

His eyes widened for a split second, but recovered instantly. "You are well informed. I gather, then, that you know why I have arranged a meeting between us."

Draco interjected, stepping up beside the two. "I've told her, father. She knows why you're here."

At once the older man's face morphed into an expression of severe irritation and disgust. "Silence, Draco! Your part has been complete; you are no longer required."

The young Malfoy looked like he was about to argue, but thought better of it. He looked positively murderous and humiliated, yet he ground out "Yes, father," through his teeth and stormed off, presumably to Hogwarts.

Instantaneously, Lucius turned back to Raven with his original expression of polite attention. "Now," he said cordially, placing a hand on her back and guiding her through the busy street, "let's go someplace a little more private to discuss matters. This could be the best day of your life."

* * *

_Author's Notes: _Thank you everybody so much for their support! I apologize for being so late in updating. I haven't quit the story, but it just takes me longer to write chapters.

I'd like to credit a story called "The Chamber of Clocks" that I found on the internet for the idea...it was really good.

Title is from Shakespeare's _Macbeth_


	15. All That Glisters is Not Gold

**CHAPTER 15 - "All That Glisters is Not Gold"**

* * *

"You may be wondering how we came to hear about you so quickly," Lucius drawled as he placed a hand on Raven's shoulder and guided her down the busy street. She flinched inwardly at the physical contact...human contact just wasn't her thing - and the fact that the one currently touching her shoulder was a slimy, conceited snob didn't help matters.

"Actually," she said snidely, "I was wondering if you'd consider leaving me alone."

To her surprise, he chuckled. "Oh my dear, it is out of compassion that I refuse you. If only you knew what we can give you, you would thank me for not complying."

"What _can_ you do?" Raven asked.

Lucius' eyes slitted, and a confident smile spread across his chiseled face. "Anything."

A single, cynical eyebrow rose. "Can you caulk a bathroom?" she deadpanned.

* * *

The meeting had been officially over for quite a while, but many of the members lingered behind to console the Weasley family. Most made their exit within the hour, and the only one not remaining there for the day who had yet to leave was Lupin. The mild-mannered ex-professor had a very empathetic and soothing nature about him, which brought peace to the household. Sirius, who had woken up that morning from a very disturbing dream about dying at Bellatrix's hand and falling through some curtain, was making more tea for everyone.

"How is everything at school, Harry?" asked Remus. He felt it was an appropriate time to change topics now that the Weasley family had moved back into the kitchen for their tea. Harry and Hermione were left in the living room trying their best not to feel out-of-place. Because Ron left to rejoin his family, the both of them felt rather awkward by themselves during such a sensitive time.

"Fine, I guess," he answered. "Potions with Slytherin once again, and I'm sure Gryffindor's team is out of practice for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw."

He paused.

"And there's this new girl."

Hermione's nostrils flared as she glared.

Lupin raised his eyebrows, somewhat amused. "Oh?"

Harry frowned as he looked at his former teacher. "What?"

"Are you going to tell me about her? You must have brought her up for some reason. You can't just let it go at that, you realize," he said with a wink.

The boy growled out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his messy hair. "No, no, no! Nothing like that! She's just weird, is all! Forget I mentioned it!"

"Weird? How so?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry said sullenly.

Lupin's brows furrowed in concentration. "It may matter a great deal. It's best not to let anything slide, no matter how innocuous it may seem. These are dangerous times, Harry...don't overlook anything. If she seems suspicious to you, then you need to let us know."

"He's right you know, Harry," Hermione offered. "You probably know more about her than I do, so it's best if you tell Professor Lupin everything you've observed. This could be important."

"She doesn't seem the type, though! Everything I am tells me she's okay. It's just..." the black-haired boy looked off into nothing. "I don't know. She doesn't have a wand, a class schedule, or even school robes. When I met her on the train, she..." he seemed at a loss for words.

Lupin and Hermione remained silent. Remus gave a small encouraging nod.

"Well, she..." his face scrunched up. "She could read my mind. Or at least my emotions...she said she had powers. That she was...what was it? Half something. Half Az-er-whatever. I can't remember," Harry ground the heels of his palms into his eyes in frustration. "But Dumbledore told us she was here on his request. He knows what he's doing. I'm sure he can sense her...darkness."

"Darkness?" Lupin and Hermione both asked with alarm.

The boy's head shot up. "Not _that_ kind of darkness...at least, I don't think so. She doesn't _seem_ evil...her aura just feels - I don't know. I can't describe it. Dark is the only word I can think of." Harry bowed his head into his hands, his elbows resting on his thighs.

Hermione debated inwardly for a moment before speaking up. "That isn't all, sir." Her eyes met Lupin's soberly. "Her story isn't consistent. When I met her in the dorms this morning, she told me that her plane had gotten in very late last night, and that was why she didn't attend the Sorting Ceremony or receive a class schedule today. She couldn't have been on a late plane if she rode the Hogwarts Express with Harry. The question is: why is she lying?"

* * *

With a well-practiced flourish, Lucius pulled out of his inside pocket what looked like a business card and held it in front of Raven's face. "You know now why the Dark Lord is so anxious to make your acquaintance. This card has been spelled to your personal signature. Only you will be able to read it. It includes the address and time of our next get-together, as well as my own personal information. We hope you will attend the meeting...your presence is greatly valued, and you will be treated with the respect and courtesy worthy of royalty, I assure you. If there is anything else I can do for you, madam, don't hesitate to contact me. I am at your service."

"Don't make the mistake in thinking I can be bought, Mister Malfoy," Raven replied as she took the card.

He smirked. "Now now my dear," Lucius said as he reached inside his robes, "after having lived and negotiated with people as long as I have," his gloved hand resurfaced with a small pouch in the palm, "I believe that everyone has their price." His fingers opened to reveal that the leather pouch was filled to the brim with gold coins shimmering in the sunlight.

She shook her cloaked head disapprovingly. "You think in such earthly terms."

"Well my dear," he said through his toothy smile as he snatched up her right hand, "we are on earth. Do consider my proposal? I shall be waiting for you at the meeting." He clicked his boot heels smartly, and leaned over to kiss her fingers in a very stately manner.

Raven hummed cryptically.

* * *

The school day was almost over, and by the time Raven returned to the castle, she barely had time to seek refuge in the library before classes were let out. The library was one place students didn't visit on their free time. She ducked into a dark and remote aisle before stopping to think.

She should probably speak to Dumbledore about all this.

The cloaked sorceress sighed. She didn't like the idea of reporting to an authority about every little thing she did or heard. Besides, Raven was sure he had his ways of keeping tabs on her activities...he _was _a wizard after all. She was doing what she had promised to do...work for the Light. She shouldn't need to make daily reports on her progress. Whatever. Until Dumbledore stated otherwise, Raven would continue to work independently.

Raven aimlessly meandered up and down rows upon rows of bookshelves packed tightly with all various and sundry titles, some of them interesting, others not so much. _The Life and Times of Alexander Prippit_ by Darius Maxel; _Magic in Music_ by Lorietta Filk; _A History of the Paranormal World as We Know It _by Claude S. Plume, M.A.; _Burial Mounds, Crypts, and Other Ghostly Places in Europe _by Anita Rowlette; _Ancient Runes and the Mysteries Behind Them_ by Prof. Jorkin Halabert; and many others were just a few of the tomes that she passed in her endless wandering.

Not knowing what to do with herself, she picked up a book entitled _Practical Potions_ and made for a small leather chair in the darkest, most remote corner of the library. There was a small study table in front of it, but she didn't make use of it. Instead, she curled up in the seat and skimmed through the table of contents. Finding an interesting title, she flipped to that chapter and began reading, trying to ignore the heaviness of her eyelids and the sluggishness of her head. Raven made a valiant effort to stave off her exhaustion, but sleep overtook her by the time she'd reached the last paragraph of the chapter. Her dreams, the few that she had, consisted of the normal fire, brimstone, and death...but now they included another being besides her father. Now there was a slender, snake-like man with glowing red eyes to match her father's four. Now, instead of simple devastation on an apocalyptic scale - with cities destroyed, people turned to stone, a blood-colored sky, and fire consuming everything...now in addition to the sight was an enormous green skull floating in the sky with a serpent slithering from its mouth. Somewhere, amidst the ruin, a hook-nosed man screamed. A bearded old man wept. And no tears were shed by a girl born to darkness - condemned to wallow in the knowledge of her crimes for all eternity.

_"Miss Roth!"_ The harsh voice jerked her back to consciousness.

Raven looked up to meet the stern glare from Professor Snape, who held a familiar-looking book in his hand. She had been caught napping, and not only that, but she had dropped the tome she had been reading when she fell asleep. The pale girl had just lifted her hand to brush the hair from her face when she caught sight of how badly her limbs were trembling, and she couldn't help but notice that she felt somewhat damp. She quickly whipped her shaking arm back to her body and shoved it under her armpit, attempting to mask the action by appearing to cross her arms casually. A bead of sweat ran down her forehead, and she realized the source of the wetness.

_Damn,_ she cursed to herself. Raven said nothing, and instead decided to wait for the Potions Master to speak first.

The remarkably tall man held up her book and sneered nastily, bending at the hip just a tad to tower over her. "Damaging school property," he spoke softly, using every bit of his silky vibrato to his advantage, "is reprimanded with a costly fine."

The girl reached up and tucked her hair behind an ear, giving him a sharp look. "What is it you want, Professor Snape? You're obviously not here to teach me Hogwarts regulations." _Damn it all... _The sorceress willed her voice to stop quavering. She sounded so weak.

Severus gave no sign that he registered her physical problems. Though in truth, he had been concerned when he found her convulsing in the chair with her fists clenched, her face an expression of pain, and sweat pouring down her face. His voice had grown increasingly loud and alarmed when she didn't wake up to his first attempts to rouse her. Now that she was awake and relatively unharmed, he reverted back to his normally pleasant self, expertly hiding his latent anxiety with years of constant practice. After all, it wasn't as though he was concerned _for _her. She was an asset, and it wouldn't do for her to become indisposed.

"Actually," he purred, "I was looking for you. The headmaster sent me to fetch you. You will be attending a clandestine meeting this evening presided by Dumbledore."

"Like an Underground?"

"A fair comparison. We will leave as soon as you are ready." His tone brooked no argument that they would be leaving _now_ whether she was ready or not.

Raven unfolded herself from her position in the chair and stood up, freeing her limbs from the long cloak that persistently stuck to her sweaty skin. She couldn't stop herself from bracing herself when Snape whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. But he only murmured something too quietly for her to hear, and at once she could feel her skin drying and freshening. When she put a hand to her hair, she was amazed to find it not only dry, but silky smooth...not in the least bit oily or clumped as it should be if it had merely dried. Her entire body was clean, and the clothing fresh.

"Thanks," she offered when she finally looked back up at her companion.

"Don't thank me. Now come." The tall man spun around and walked away down the aisle with a liquid grace that was so unlike his demeanor. Raven flew over to catch up, then landed next to him, hitting the ground at a brisk pace that matched his.

No words were spoken, and no glances were spared as they made their way out of the castle. But once they arrived on the front lawn outside the big heavy doors, Snape looked down at her over his hooked nose with a raised eyebrow. "Have a good time, did you?" he asked with a contemptuous sneer as they walked.

"How do you mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. Don't think I didn't notice your absence this afternoon...did you think you could extract information from young mister Malfoy through your little _tryst??" _Severus practically spat out the word. "Are you so naive to believe you're capable of taking on the Dark Lord and his minions on your own?? I mistakenly thought you were half-way competent enough to conduct yourself sensibly...especially since you took witness to his methods last night, or have you already forgotten how ruthless he is when he wants something?"

"My mission was to gain information and to present myself to the Dark Lord. And it was successful."

Snape came to a sudden halt. "_Present _yourself?" he rounded on her with a furious gleam in his eye. "I don't think you fully appreciate the position you've placed yourself in."

"Unless the Dark Lord has better mind-reading capabilities than my father, then your secrets are safe."

With reservation, the pair resumed their journey to the gates. Severus resumed their conversation. "His Legilimency is just as powerful as Dumbledore's...and if he cannot breach your walls at the start, he has methods of making them crumble."

Raven paused before responding, remembering the "conditioning" Voldemort had implemented on even his most trusted servant just the night before. "I will never allow him to use them."

Being the Slytherin he was, Snape couldn't help but hear an unspoken addition to her solemn statement...now whether she had meant to say 'on her' or 'any more' was anyone's guess. "One can only hope your powers will suffice, madam."

By this time, the both of them reached the tall iron-wrought gates that divided Hogwarts territory and the two-mile path to Hogsmeade.

"As soon as we're through, I'll Apparate us both to the location...You _do _know what Apparation is, don't you?" he asked with a long-suffering sigh.

"Just tell me what to do, Professor."

Snape unlocked the gates with a wave of his wand, and the two stepped through. Once the gates were firmly locked behind them, the Potions Master turned to her with a hand outstretched. "Take my hand. There needs to be contact between us for me to perform a Side-Along Apparation. And _try _not to stumble when we land."

Raven glanced between the hand and his face dubiously, finally grabbing it firmly with her pale fingers. Some part of her noticed that their hands matched in hue, although his being a little more sallow. A lot can be determined about a man from his hands...she was instantly struck with how incongruent the feel of his hand was with her impression of his entire body. His long, spindly fingers, although sporting a good many scars, were very soft and smooth...definitely not the hands of a laborer. They were the hands of an artist. Raven imagined that the fine science of potion making was considered an art to some extent. The precise measuring of ingredients, the preparation of them, and the overall sense of touch must be very important in the business. The scars - the few she could see in the brief moments she observed them - were a combination of commonplace cuts (most likely with a knife for ingredients) and chemical (or magical) burns...probably from potion spills or mistakes.

Her musings were cut short by a most alarming sensation. She felt as though her entire body was being forced through a very small tube...and the most interesting aspect - her body was making it work. Her vision went black, and all she could feel was a great suction, the focal point being the side of her body with the hand still clutching Snape's. She held on to him tightly for fear of being disconnected and lost.

It was over almost as soon as it began, and Raven found her feet slamming onto a stone street. She caught her balance before she could stumble, and dropped his hand as soon as she had. They were in the middle of a typical English neighborhood. Tall, two-story homes were crammed in next to one another- leaving no room for walking in-between houses or yards. Small iron gates and matching rusty fences divided every two homes, and a few automobiles were parked in the street. It felt like industrial Britain with the smokestacks and tall buildings in the far background.

Snape strode forward towards one of the homes, and Raven quickly followed. Suddenly, he disappeared into thin air. The girl stopped quickly in surprise. Had he walked through something? Was she supposed to follow? Was this normal? "Professor?" she whispered tentatively. No response. "Professor Snape?" she repeated, though no louder than the first attempt. Still no answer. "Severus?" she asked a bit louder.

A disembodied arm suddenly appeared and reached for her. Raven shrieked as she was seized by the front of her robes and dragged forward. She had the sensation of walking through jello, and then realized she was "on the other side." Snape was right next to her.

His eyes were narrowed indignantly. "Skipping formalities, are we?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I thought, considering you know my past and I've seen you naked, that formalities were rather superfluous."

His face paled significantly...which was nearly impossible, since his face was already white as a sheet. His mouth worked a few times, but no sound came out. Once more, the masterful Slytherin snark machine was struck speechless. His lips curled in a snarl, and the only thing that he managed to hurl out was, "No one, you understand?! Not one!!" He then picked up the side of his robe and spun around, making for a building labeled 'Number 12'...one that hadn't been there only moments before. He made it a grand total of five lengthy strides before he whipped around again. "Come along, girl!" he snapped impatiently. "This way!"

The demoness followed his lead, and soon they were both on the doorstep. Snape didn't bother knocking, and instead flicked the door open with a twist of his wand. He didn't bother to usher the guest in first. He unceremoniously stepped into the dark corridor and disappeared into the hallway. Raven followed warily, shutting the door behind her quietly and making her way forward.

She ran into something. That something tipped over, and a whole lot of somethings came tumbling out onto the floor. The racket startled her, and she was even more startled to hear a woman's voice shrieking right next to her. Raven stumbled back against the opposite wall to see the painting that was making all the noise. There were hollers in the neighboring rooms of people who heard the commotion, and rapid footsteps approaching.

"Filth! Half-breed! Slime! Defacing my home! How dare she enter my most noble and sacred home!"

The young sorceress was too shocked to become outraged by the words the painted woman screamed at her, and before she calmed herself, a man came running into the corridor in socks, slipping occasionally as he raced across the hardwood floor towards her. He too was cursing, though not at her. "Shut up, you old bat!" The man yanked some curtains over the face of the painting and held them there for a moment or two before the ungodly shrieking stopped.

He turned to Raven, who by this time, had adjusted to the dim lighting and the situation around her. "Sorry you had to meet my mother right off the bat," he winked. "Welcome to my home! I'm Sirius."

"I can tell already," the girl replied with a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "A good quality to have."

His eyes widened in surprise, and his face showed pleasant surprise. He then let out a laugh so large, he bent backwards with a supportive arm on his stomach, and the other hand clapped on Raven's shoulder.

She hadn't thought it was _that _funny...

"Oh," he said finally, wiping a tear from his eye, "I haven't met anyone lately who's not afraid to let it loose, you know? I mean, there are some great people here, don't get me wrong, but man is it refreshing to find a new one! And such a lovely one, at that! What can I call you?"

"Raven."

"Pleased to meet you, Raven. Come along with me and we'll get the party started. Dumbledore's been waiting for you...in fact, _all _of us have been waiting for you." With a hand on her back, Sirius guided her down the corridor, through a hallway, and into a living room filled with people.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room for people she recognized. She spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione over on a couch against the side wall. Other than that, everyone present was a stranger. She felt isolated and alone, even amongst the crowd...The crowd that gave her furtive glances, and even some unabashed stares. Suddenly the desire to disappear felt overwhelming. _Where was Severus?_ she thought before she could help it.

"Here she is!" Sirius announced cheerfully. If the room wasn't silent before, it was now. Every pair of eyes found its way to Raven. A seemingly endless moment passed where everyone just stood (or sat) quietly, staring at her.

The awkward silence was broken by a middle-aged man approaching her with a warm smile on his face and his hand extended. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. My name is Remus Lupin," he said as he grasped her hand and shook it with both of his, "and I must apologize for our caution, but we hardly ever introduce new members to our band. Security, you understand." His smile was infectious.

Raven said nothing as he shook her hand, but she relaxed just a bit under his engaging eyes. His hair was already growing gray, and he had deep frown lines on his face, as well as crow's feet next to his eyes. However, she couldn't help but notice an underlying current of...darkness? She didn't intentionally use her empathic powers on the man, but with him being in such close proximity to her, there was little she could do to stop the brief flash of his innermost feelings. There was something underneath the calm, friendly exterior...something evil. She would keep this in mind when she next saw Dumbledore.

Truth be told, she had no idea how to receive this friendly welcome. So rarely had she ever encountered anyone who didn't shrink in fear or stare in curiosity. Granted, it was only Sirius and Remus who didn't appear to be affected by her getup or her attitude at the moment, but that was still more than she was used to. It was a combination of exhilaration and suffocation. She was so accustom to being ignored and left alone, that all the attention felt overpowering and claustrophobic. She felt trapped. In the past, if she were to leave suddenly, she wouldn't be missed...or even known to have left. Here, though, her presence was not only required, but the object of attention. She couldn't exactly teleport away because she felt uncomfortable.

"Hello there, mate!" said a young woman with bubblegum-pink spiky hair. She sported a spiked dog collar, a nose and eyebrow ring, torn jeans, and a faded tank top. "Name's Tonks!"

"Yeah, and we're Fred and George Weasley!" said a pair of red-headed twins in the corner simultaneously. "Doesn't really matter who's who," piped up the one on the left, "'cuz we like to switch it up every so often," finished the other.

Sirius suddenly stepped to the side to seize something, and dragged the familiar tall man out from seemingly nowhere. "And I take it you've already had the displeasure of meeting ol' Snivelly, here." Raven sensed the mocking hatred from Sirius at once...the tension between the two was almost palpable. "If only Dumbledore would let me out of my home, I would have been there in a second to escort you and spare you from his company."

Snape shoved his hands off his cloak, anger radiating off him silently.

"I have no complaints," the demoness offered dryly, trying to defuse the situation before it became worse.

"I'm Bill Weasley," said another red-head in the center of the room, stepping forward just a tad to try and deflect the attention. "The oldest of the Weasley children. And this," he said, reaching behind him and dragging a lumpy, stumpy, horribly disfigured old man in front of him, "is Alastor Moody. And he may be ugly, but on the inside, he's actually quite...uh, ugly!"

The other man growled an inaudible comeback to Bill, and Raven noticed that one of the man's eyes was wonky. It was eerie, but the pale blue orb continued to stare straight at her, even when his head turned to speak to the Weasley next to him. A glass eye? But they look straight ahead continually. It looked unnatural, and it put her on her guard.

An older, balding, and bespeckled red-head stood up from his chair at the side wall. "I'm Arthur...father of all the red-heads you see here. My wife Molly is in the kitchen preparing supper. You'll forgive me if I'm not as chipper today, but we've suffered a great loss...my son..."

"I know," Raven spoke at last. "He was very brave in his last hour. My condolences."

The room was silent again, the mood turned sour by the tragedy.

Suddenly, Sirius clapped his hand on her shoulder once more with a bright face. "Well! Now that everyone here's been introduced, I'd like for you to meet our newest member, Raven! Dumbledore thinks very highly of her, and I'm sure he'll explain everything once he arrives. If you'll come with me, milady, I shall escort you to a chair."

She was so drained from being in a room full of people that she didn't even resist when he guided her to a chair between the couch with the Trio, and the chair where the two twins were trying to share a seat. _Oh lord, _she thought even as she sat down, _right between the chatterboxes..._

"Oh no, no, no, Sirius," interjected Lupin as he approached. "Let her have my chair over in the corner...it's much more comfortable." Remus helped her up and guided her over to a secluded armchair in the furthest corner. Raven gave him a sideways look. The sandy-haired man caught her glance and gave her a wink. Suddenly, Raven didn't feel so alone in the crowd anymore.

* * *

_A/N: I still have no idea where all this is going... _

_:)_


	16. Fair is Foul

**"Fair is Foul"**

**oooooooo0000000000oooooooooo0000000000ooooooooo**

Snape disappeared into the Black family library a room away, still seething at Sirius' remarks. He was furious and humiliated (though not entirely suprised) that the mongrel had degraded him in front of the entire group. That name... Severus wasn't one to let insults and namecalling get to him...after so many years of teaching, he grew used to being called a "greasy git" or "ugly bat" behind his back. But that name held so many memories behind it. Memories he tried to put behind him and forget.

And he had used that name in front of _her_...It always had to be _her._

It always came back to _her._

That girl was becoming a nuisance. Everywhere he turned, there she was. In the Entrance Hall in his way, out by the Forbidden Forest, in his quarters, in his memories, in his chair, in his personal space. Never, save Dumbledore, had anyone learned so much about him in such a short amount of time. It was unnerving. _She _was unnerving...disarming. He was a spy, and so far, he had learned nothing about her which she didn't offer freely.

Snape looked around the bookshelves crammed with contraband, dark, and discontinued tomes. A few regulars were found here and there, such as _'Hogwarts: A History,'_ and _'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.'_ As he skulked around the shadows of the room, his eyes fell upon another book. Its title was familiar, and he recognized it as being from the Hogwarts library. _'A History of the Paranormal World As We Know It'_ by Claude S. Plume, M.A. Up until now, Severus had passed by this book many times without giving it second thought. Now, however, he was drawn to it with buried excitement.

His long, spidery fingers shot out and pulled the volume from its place on the shelf, quickly opening it and flipping to the index in the back. The book was fifteen years old, but there still might be some useful information. Snape's black eyes darted through the letters to 'R.' Finding nothing useful, he snorted in frustration as he tried 'D' for demon. Multiple entries were found, and he tried out the first one. Again, nothing helpful. He tried the second listing. It was simply a definition. He was met with a clue on the third try. It referenced how demons have affected the world in the past, and near the end, mentioned the name "Trigon."

Flipping back to the index, he looked up 'T.' There it was. Trigon, pg. 286. One listing.

In a flash, he was there and he read.

_'The demon Trigon was perhaps the most powerful source of evil ever in the history of the paranormal world, spreading death and destruction in his wake. Trigon was second to none, answering only to Satan himself, and even demons of the highest rank bowed down and worshipped him from fear and reverence. After an eternity of reign in multiple dimensions, Trigon was finally defeated some three years ago, the same year that You Know Who also took his downfall._

_While Trigon is thought to be dead, it is believed by some that he foresaw his downfall and raped a human woman to bear his child. He could use his child's mind as a gateway to return to the world and regain his lost power. While his child is only half demon, it has the blood of Trigon running through its veins, giving it immense power and the ability to rule the demons as its father did. If Trigon were returned, nothing would be strong enough to stand in the way as father and child together destroy worlds and enslave trillions._

Severus stopped reading there; the book continued on to tell of Trigon's crimes and then to talk about the lesser demons that served him, but there was nothing more on his child - nothing more on Raven. With an exasperated growl, he slammed the tome back on the shelf.

0000ooooooooo00000000ooooooooo0000000000ooooooooo

Five excruciating minutes later, the door to the kitchen opened and a weary Albus Dumbledore framed himself in the doorway. At once, the crowd in the living room were silent as they waited for news. His bespeckled eyes swept the room until they fell on Raven, sitting cross-legged in an armchair off in the corner. "So glad you could join us, Miss Roth. I know you must have a lot of questions, as do the rest of you, I'm sure, but I must ask your patience yet again, as I'd like to call all members into the dining room for a conference. Your questions will be answered there, and Raven, yours will be answered as soon as we've finished."

"To what end, Headmaster?" Raven asked.

"Introduce you to our band, and perhaps even make you a member, my dear."

She straightened in her seat. "I'm honored, to be sure...I'd be even more humbled if I knew what exactly I was being considered for."

"That is also what we will be discussing." Dumbledore refocused his attention on the rest of the people in the room. "Where is Severus?"

"Here, Headmaster," the low voice answered from the shadows in the hall.

Albus addressed the entire room once more. "If you will," he said, nodding towards the dining room. All the adults slowly shuffled past the double doors, last of all Snape, leaving Raven, the main trio, the twins, and Ginny in the living room.

For a while, no one dared break the silence...the twins were sitting serenely in each other's laps as they tried to share one seat, and the Golden Trio looked slightly uncomfortable, sitting rigidly next to one another. Ginny had sat down in one of the vacated seats and looked around, nervously bouncing her knee while Raven continued to stare at the floor in front of her. A minute must have gone by before one of the redheaded twins spoke up. "Right then! Extendable Ear time!" He dug in his pocket while the other twin got up and crouched at the base of the double doors.

Raven raised an eyebrow when a life-like ear was pulled from the pocket sporting a long string. Harry, Ron, and Ginny joined the pair on the floor. "Well?" George asked, looking over his shoulder at Raven. "Don't you want to know what they're talking about?"

"Really, George!" Hermione scorned, "How do you expect to be initiated into the Order when they find out you're an untrustworthy eavesdropper!"

The redhead sniffed in mock pompousness. "They'll be impressed at my ingenuity and dedication to sneakiness! My updated Extendable Ears can penetrate Silencing Charms as well as twelve other charms meant to keep out spies...I've even added a recorder device!"

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked curiously, all tone of disapproval gone from her voice, "You've discovered how to circumnavigate Silencing Charms?"

Raven crossed the room to join them, lowering herself to her knees. "Here," Fred said, giving her one end of the string, "just listen." With that, he slid the ear halfway underneath the door. Muffled voices soon became clear, and the sorceress didn't even need to hold it up to her own ear. The volume was high enough so that all of the teens could circle up and hear everything that was said.

The quiet voice of Dumbledore commanded the room. "Alastor if you please. We will get to your questions, but I would prefer you withhold judgement until adequate information is presented. The purpose of this meeting is to discuss the initiation of Raven Roth into the Order of the Phoenix. Each of your opinions shall be considered once I've shared what I deem appropriate about her."

Raven's breath caught in her throat. Surely he wouldn't break his promise to her? Her attention refocused on the string, because a new voice had started speaking.

"And what about the information you deem inappropriate to share with us?" asked a male voice.

000000000000ooooooooooooooo0000000000000oooooooooooooooo00000000000000

Albus looked at Remus squarely. "Portions of information kept from you today, I may, later down the road deem suitable and safe...and subsequently dispense them to you. Other portions I shall withhold. And in this, I shall be answerable exclusively to my own conscious and judgment. These are deep waters, and I ask that you trust me."

"Is she a threat, Albus?" Moody inquired with a growl.

The old wizard shook his head tiredly. "Only to our enemies, Alastor. She is a being of immense power - I doubt even she knows the extent of it, herself. But like so many of you here, she is an outcast in society. She requires purpose and direction. I invited her here as a means of perhaps finding a family, of sorts."

A snort of amusement was heard from a dark corner. "You're almost as good a liar as I, Headmaster."

"Severus," Dumbledore sighed. "The Order of the Phoenix is a family, and she is in desperate need of one. It is true this is not the only motive I have -" Snape's lip twitched in triumph, and Dumbledore's eyes darkened at the response "- for bringing her here. She has already sworn her allegience to me, and I believe you deserve to know who is on our side." It was the closest the old wizard would come to offering an apology for keeping Percy's espionage a secret from the Order. "I talked with her at length during the Sorting Ceremony, and I believe we can trust her."

"You _believe _we can trust her, Albus?" Moody mocked derisively. "You _believed _you could trust Crouch juiced up like me. You _believed _you could trust that worm Quirrell. And you _still _believe you can trust this bastard Snape! How do you expect us to trust your judgment on people's character?"

"I see you haven't lost your touch for being the paranoid imbecile," Severus replied with an acerbic sneer.

"Silence your trap, Snape," Mad-Eye growled menacingly, both his wild eyes fixed on the tall man standing in the opposite corner of the room.

"He's not worth it, Alastor," Sirius said, trying to defuse the situation.

The dark wizard raised an evil eyebrow. "I feel disinclined to take orders from someone who allowed himself to be stuffed in a trunk by a weakened, half-crazed child. Surely they train Aurors better than to allow scrawny boys _with a foreign wand _to overpower them."

The enraged Moody flew to his feet, sending his wooden chair tumbling backwards on the floor. "You traitorous _scum!"_

"_SILENCE."_ Dumbledore's voice swept the room. "The issue at hand is a serious one, and we must be united. I cannot allow petty differences to threaten the integrity of the decision we must make this evening. Now, as I said, I have had a lengthy discussion with Miss Roth in the presence of Professor Snape, and I deem her trustworthy. I have already gotten an oath of loyalty from her, and it's time she meets the rest of the players."

Remus cleared his throat. "Albus, it seems to me as though the decision has already been made. If she is already here, why this meeting?"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed behind his half-moon glasses. "I value each of your opinions...but a decision must be made whether to swear Raven in as a full-fledged member. Now, I received word from Severus that she has already made contact with the Death Eaters. Therefore we must decide in haste before Tom reaches her. Raven has witnessed him through a Pensive memory, but she is still unaware of how he interacts with those he regards highly. She may underestimate him and his followers. It is for this reason, among others, that she must be trained and educated among allies in the ways of magic and the Dark Arts."

"She's American, sir," Sirius spoke up. "How long has she been here?"

"She arrived yesterday after I granted her request for a meeting."

Tonks asked the inevitable follow-up question. "Then how can we expect her to take this war as seriously as the rest of us? She has no prior experience with wizards like You-Know-Who. Why would she work for us?"

"It is a mistake to assume that simply because she's never suffered at the hands of Tom that she's never suffered at the hands of beings more powerful than herself. Any information beyond that I cannot share at the risk of betraying her trust. Suffice it to say, I believe she realizes the severity of evil we are fighting."

"If I may, Headmaster," Severus asked from his shadows, "What role do you plan for her to play?"

Dumbledore bowed his head as he spoke. "Considering our recent losses, and how I know you need assistance in the field, Severus, I was hoping I could enlist her as a spy - "

The old wizard made it no further. Snape had swept from his concealed location and violently kicked his empty chair out of his way. _"Spy." _His voice was eerily calm and quiet...this was Snape at his most dangerous. The waves of barely-restrained magic radiated off his enraged form as the bottom of his robes swirled unnaturally around his ankles. "Never, _Albus_," he spat with contempt as he slowly stalked towards Dumbledore, "will I knowingly allow you to condemn an innocent to the life you've thrust upon me!"

"Severus..." It was a warning.

Snape paid it no heed. "She doesn't understand, Albus! Treat her like the being of immense power you recognized her to be, and she will respect you. Treat her like the insignificant, expendable pawn you do the rest of us and she'll have justified contempt for your position of authority. Raven may be naiive enough to miss the chessmaster in you, but I - "

With a speed and strength incongruent with his age, Dumbledore shot forward and dragged the angry Slytherin into the kitchen.

ooooooooooo00000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000ooooooooooo

"Dammit! What's going on?" Harry cursed at the loss of reception.

"They must have left the dining room," Fred whispered.

Harry groaned. "But it was really getting good...I want to hear Dumbledore tear that bastard apart!"

"Ronald, it's not polite to stare!" Hermione chastized.

Raven sighed...the other teens couldn't stop stealing glances at her. She wished she could hear in the kitchen.

0000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo000000000000000ooooooooooooo

"Severus," the elderly wizard looked over his specktacles seriously at the younger Slytherin, "we will accomplish this. I will not allow morally outraged displays to slow it down. Every member will come to see it or they will be stung. As I'm sure you know, there are no shortages of nooses to hang enemies of the Light. You know in time this operation will eventually come under inspection by the Ministry. And as the war goes on, the Aurors will become more and more intrusive into our business and put marks against the names of those who are less than cooperative. You have a choice to make."

Black eyes slowly grew wider. "Headmaster, you of all people know that I've always respected - "

"You will still have to make a choice. Do not let your righteous indignation make the decision for you. I do not wish to see the bullies in the Ministry, and I admit they have more than their fair share of them, take too much of an interest in you."

"Their interest in me, Headmaster, beyond what they have already?"

"And all I wanted is unity...no trouble getting what has to be done, done. And with your cooperation, so much is possible..."

Snape's lower jaw worked soundlessly.

"Back at the table, I will call for a vote...and I will expect your support. Do you understand?"

A moment passed before Snape made eye-contact with the old wizard. "Perfectly, Headmaster."

Dumbledore's face brightened and a familiar twinkle returned to his eyes as he smiled warmly at Severus. He wrapped a fatherly arm around the tall man's shoulders and escorted him back into the dining room, ushing Snape back to his seat. The silent Slytherin, for once, sat in the wooden chair at the table and said nothing. Smiling at the members sitting around the table, the head of the Order broke the awkward silence. "Now then. Back to business. Where were we?"

"You said you'd like her to spy for us," Sirius offered.

"Ah yes, thank you. With one of our valued spies out of the picture, we cannot leave Severus to shoulder the responsibility entirely himself. I feel it would benefit the Order and our remaining spy to supply him with an ally behind enemy lines."

"May I make a comment, Albus?"

"By all means, Remus."

"I was speaking to Harry earlier, and he mentioned the fact that he believes her to be dark. Not evil, he specified, but he stated quite emphatically that something seemed off about her. I thought it best to bring this up before we come to a consensus. Is it wise having a such a dangerous spy privy to our secrets when even Harry Potter distrusts her? Can you enlighten us, or is this news to you?"

oooooooooo0000000000000ooooooooooooooo00000000000000oooooooooooooo

"I didn't mean it that way! Honest! I don't think you're dark!" Harry whispered frantically once the group of teenagers had heard. Raven hadn't said a word, or even looked in his direction, but Harry felt guilty nonetheless.

The demonness turned her head and looked the Boy Wonder in the eyes. "Then you're wrong."

The small group gasped, but didn't react much more due to the fact that Raven simply returned her attention to the string. "What?? What do you mean?" Ron whispered.

Raven simply nodded towards the Extendable Ear.

00000000000000oooooooooooooo00000000000000ooooooooooo0000000000000

Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It seems Harry is more perceptive than I'd like. Raven Roth is not a witch, nor does she possess an ounce of magic in her body, nevertheless she harbors a great many supernatural power. Their source is Dark, but I know you can appreciate the fact that simply because Darkness inhabits someone, that does not make them Dark."

Lupin's brows furrowed consideringly. "Do you know what that Darkness is, Albus? Is she in control of it?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss the nature of the Darkness with you, however - "

"Then forgive me, Albus, but shouldn't we take that into account when making a decision? As someone acquainted with Darkness, I must say that it is a matter of the utmost urgency, and I cannot give my full approval until I fully understand what we are dealing with."

The stern gaze of Dumbledore bore into Lupin's eyes. "Would you have preferred, Remus, that I announced to all of Hogwarts what you were when you were employed as a professor? It is enough that you know that Raven is in control. Her powers are operated by her mind and will, but controled by her emotions...she must remain calm in order to harness and keep them under control. This is a warning to those she talks with...keep things civil and do not risk her wrath. I was not exaggerating when I said she is a being of immense power."

Mad-Eye coughed to get Dumbledore's attention. "Uh, so would she find it objectionable that we're discussing her like this if she happened to know?"

"I am aware, Alastor, that our meeting is not private...and that it hasn't been since it began. I am also aware that you knew as such, and yet failed to report it as soon as you saw them through the door."

Moody's disfigured face flushed in embarassment. "Oh...Headmaster....I didn't realize..."

Dumbledore held up his hand. "We will discuss your motives later. To the rest of you, do we have any disputes left to face here either with my authority or with what we have agreed? Remus?"

The cowed wizard shook his head. "I defer to your judgement, Albus."

Dumbledore looked over at Mad-Eye. "Alastor?"

"We are discussing the inevitable and bringing it about in an organized way. I have no dispute with that and understand the realities we're facing. You can indeed count on my support."

Tonks raised her glass. "Let us take You-Know-Who by surprise!"

Sirius raised his in the air in agreement. "I second the notion...this is too important a war."

"By all means," Arthur offered, his wife nodding.

There was a moment of silence when the circle of agreement halted when it reached Snape. Realizing everyone was looking at him, Severus looked up. "....Oh yes. What can I say? My enthusiasm is boundless."

"And I'm all for adding a new face," Bill finalized.

The circle was complete.

With a gaze that swept the entire table, Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent. You may come in now, Raven."

**00000000000000ooooooooooooooo00000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooo00000000000000000**

_A/N: Sorry it takes so long. This first semester of college is keeping me really busy, and now that I have a social life, it's even more difficult to find time to devote to fanfiction. I'm still bound and determined to continue the story (I have a bad habit of never finishing what I start)....I WILL continue it. It'll just take me a long time between chapters._

_Credit for inspiration and some lines during the Order meeting goes to the movie Conspiracy...an excellent drama that I highly recommend._


	17. Uneasy Lies the Head

**Chapter 17 - Uneasy Lies the Head**

**oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo00000ooooo00000oooo0000ooooo0000oooo000ooo0000ooooo00000oooo0000oooo0000oooo**

It took a supreme amount of willpower to keep herself from sighing. The teens around her shot to their feet in embarrasment for having been caught just as Raven turned the handles and pushed the double doors open to face the Order. All eyes stared at her as she took two strides to enter the dining room and stopped, waiting for directions. Instead of motioning her to a chair, Dumbledore beckoned her to come stand next to him at the head of the table. As she crossed the room, the sheepish faces of the remaining teenagers poked into the room.

"You may come in as well, seeing that you are already privy to our discussion." They shuffled in and took chairs seated outside the circle in the back of the room, their eyes wanting to explore, but resisting the urge in order to appear contrite.

"As you have heard, we have discussed the role we'd like you to fill," Dumbledore adressed Raven, putting a hand on her shoulder. Something inside Raven still flinched at the contact, but she made sure nothing physically betrayed the reaction.

"You wish me to spy on Voldemort," she said blandly, ignoring the quick intakes of breath around the table at the forbidden name.

The headmaster glanced around the room, his eyes resting on Snape for a moment. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," he reprimanded loudly.

He paused for an excruciating amount of time before turning back to her. "Yes, my dear. It's a dangerous assignment, but Severus would be able to assist you in preparing before you make contact with the Death Eaters. They'll be making themselves known to you soon. I know you've interacted a bit with young Draco Malfoy, so it is with the utmost urgency we instruct you before his father or the others contact you." It was clear the headmaster wasn't aware of her meeting with Lucius Malfoy. Raven contemplated sharing the news, but decided against it...after all, she still worked alone, and she didn't feel like spilling every bit of news to Dumbledore. Especially after having some questions raised regarding this organization.

Her eyes swept the room, her empathic powers picking up a garbled mess of tangled emotions and flashes of inner thoughts. The sorceress wasn't really trying to read them, but allowed herself to float on the surface of the sea...not dipping deeper and only getting a hint of what each member was feeling. She was unprepared, however, for what she met when her eyes caught those of Snape. Raven couldn't help but be swallowed by the abyss of shock and despair...not to mention an overwhelming sense of betrayal. These feelings were barely below surface-level, and she was astonished to realize he was making no great effort to hide them. It was as though he had given up caring. More than boiling rage or frustration, this numb shell disturbed Raven to the core. She drew back into herself as the headmaster continued speaking.

"...therefore I believe this is the perfect opportunity to swear you into the Order. It will involve an Unbreakable Vow, Raven; a contract sealed and enforced by magic. All you must do is join hands with me and answer 'I will' at the appropriate moments. Arthur, if you would do the honors of the binding."

The middle-aged father slid his chair back and made his way to the head of the table, pulling his wand out from his sleeve as he stopped between the two. The crowd at the table watched in silence as Dumbledore extended his hand. They said nothing as Raven slowly grasped it. "Kneel, please, my dear."

Her violet eyes narrowed sharply at the command. He wanted her to _bow _to him, now? She hesitated a moment before finally lowering herself into the submissive position...And the room seemed to let out a breath it had been holding when she did. She kept her gaze on the clasped hands and studiously kept all trace of expression from her face...despite her hood being raised, a mere twitch of an eye or mouth muscle could speak volumes.

The Weasley patriarch spoke some foreign words, and an iridescent ribbon of light appeared and gracefully wrapped itself around Raven and Dumbledore's hands. The sorceress watched, nearly mesmorized by the faint glow of the semi-intangeble band floating just in front of her. Her concentration was interrupted by the sound of the Headmaster's voice, so melodic and yet so monotone. She felt almost in a trance, and his voice, almost like a chant...as she focused on the words he was saying, it struck her how similar they were to wedding vows. A silly thought, she mused. Raven mentally shook herself, breaking free of the trance-like state she was in, and brought her back to reality.

"Will you, Raven Roth, vow to fight all Darkness and defend that which is of the Light?"

Her eyes never left the rope around their hands. Her empathic powers identified the Auror Moody and his unyielding distrust and paranoia. Mad-Eye doubted her motives and couldn't wait for an excuse to trap the new girl into something incriminating...he thrived on pulling threads. His magical eye acted as a physical representation of what Raven could read in his heart...a constant search for evil around him. Yet he never directed that damning gaze in the direction of true Darkness...he was too preoccupied trying to rat out a teammate, convinced there was a source of evil within the organization. He never truly trusted anybody, and to those few that stood out to him, he was relentless in his pursuit of their destruction, whether they proved themselves innocent or not. Alastor seemed to take it personally if he couldn't condemn them with evidence, and would harbor resentment. He would believe they were hiding the truth, and that he alone would be able to break them. Raven absorbed that paranoia and maliciousness. And turned away from it. _"I will." _The band's glow intensified until it was almost to bright for Raven to look at...but only for a fraction of a second...and it tightened around their wrists and slowly faded into nothingness.

"Will you, Raven Roth, vow to protect the innocent from harm where feasible and to the best of your abilities?"

The next person her empathy reached was Lupin. There was Darkness within him, yet his soul was the cleanest she'd come across in years. His mind and body were weary, yet he always had a smile on his face. He was the type to put others first, even when he needed someone more than they did. Never a complaint, never a question. He knew his life was unfair, but he did his best to enjoy it anyway. The evil Raven sensed was always present, and he had suffered for it...but he had mastered it. For that he had her respect. Raven didn't even know what this evil was, but the very fact it had nearly destroyed his life yet couldn't break his resolve had earned him her deepest respect. This man was mild-mannered and meek. Many people misunderstand that word, meek. Too often it is used with a negative connotation. The correct meaning is strength under control...humble patience. Raven absorbed that selflessness and meekness. And drew strength from it. _"I will."_

Again, a translucent ribbon appeared above their hands and wove itself around their wrists, glowed brightly as it tightened, and then faded away.

"Will you, Raven Roth, vow to act as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix?"

Her mind landed on Sirius. He was outwardly one of the most calm at the table...but that calm lay atop a raging hotbed of hatred and disgust. Such a hurt and angry individual he was. So many transgressions against him, whether real or imagined. His life certainly hadn't been a bed of roses...at least as of late, Raven could sense. So much blame and frustration within a troubled soul. The world had done him wrong, and Sirius was not about to forgive. He laughed things off, but never forgot. A cruel streak lay not-so-dormant within him, masked by the prankster. Humor wasn't just his defense mechanism - it was his mask to hide the mean. Revenge...it was almost what kept him going, it seemed to her. Although revenge against who and for what, she couldn't even begin to guess. The world, maybe? Raven absorbed that hatred and vulnerability. And denied it. _"I will."_

Another band appeared, glowed, and faded.

"Will you, Raven Roth, vow to serve the Order of the Phoenix and answer to its head?"

Her powers turned to Snape. The man who had so vehemently attacked Albus for the mere notion of asking her to spy was sitting quite numbly through the entire proceedings. His pain was almost palpable, though the cause was unknown to her, save for the fact it stemmed from the elderly wizard currently holding her hand. What could the Headmaster possibly have done to shake him this badly? Whatever transpired in the kitchen between the two of them had had a profound effect on the Slytherin...something Raven would never have expected from such a reserved and strong individual. It was obvious to the empath that whatever Snape said about him, he viewed the Headmaster akin to a father figure. And so it only made sense that any offense by Albus would strike more deeply with the young man. Still, whatever affection he had had for Dumbledore was shot into a million pieces. The empty shell that sat at the table was deep in...not shock, he was too cynical to be taken by surprise...closer to anguished confirmation and loss of hope. There was a flicker of life at the Headmaster's latest line, but it quickly died. The one man who'd taken him in and made him believe there was still a chance for redemption...the one soul who had taken care of him and made him useful...had betrayed him. The despair and anguish was consuming. Raven absorbed that gut-wrenching pain. And swallowed it.

In one movement, her eyes swept to meet his. Snape's eyes met hers blankly. The sorceress didn't know why she did it, but she felt compelled to meet his stare. Nothing was exchanged between them, but a moment was shared. She blinked and her eyes were now staring into the blue orbs behind half-moon glasses. Raven met Dumbledore's gaze unwavering, and spoke one word.

"No."

The room gasped as three ribbons appeared around their hands and burst into purple flames.

* * *

He slowly floated upwards, rising to the surface of a black lake as deep as the ocean. She had just defied the most powerful wizard in the world by saying one word. It was difficult for Severus to feel anything at the moment, but he couldn't help the burning embers of vindictive justice flaring to life.

Mad-Eye Moody flew to his feet. _"WHAT?"_

Albus Dumbledore waved a hand and silenced the room, but the auror remained standing. The older wizard had recovered gracefully from the turn of events in a matter of milliseconds. To anyone looking, the headmaster didn't react even a bit. But in reality, the elderly wizard's heart nearly skipped a beat when Raven told him no, and Snape knew it. Having lived as long as he had, Albus was accustom to adapting when things didn't go exactly as planned. But he weasn't about to give up 'Plan A' without a fight...or subtle prodding.

"My dear, it is necessary to agree to all conditions of the oath. No member is admitted to the organization without swearing allegience to the Order."

Up until now (or twenty minutes ago), the hook-nosed Slytherin had underestimated...or turned a blind eye to...the extent Dumbledore would go to in order to fulfill his master plan. Snape's penetrating eyes flicked back to the cloaked sorceress. Why was she doing this? Were her powers insightful enough to alert her to what he was trying to do? Whatever the reason, Snape was relishing this rare moment of Albus' plans being thwarted right in front of him. He only hoped the girl would be smart and strong enough to hold out...if not for her own good, than for his entertainment.

* * *

Raven raised a derisive eyebrow. "You mean no member is admitted without swearing allegience to _you."_

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Miss Roth, back in my office yesterday, you vowed to work for the Light - "

"I've merely refused to be soley accountable to you...how does that counteract my promise?"

"Raven," the headmaster closed his eyes with a long-suffering furrow of his brows, "Every soul you see here has stood before me and taken the Unbreakable Vow, and the few that have not will do so shortly. This is nothing new. I'm asking you to do this. For me. For all of us. Without your sworn obedience, I cannot let you into the Order of the Phoenix."

The empath shrugged indifferently. "Then it seems I won't be joining."

Moody growled menacingly, "If we cannot trust her in _this, _we cannot trust her at all!" He pointed an accusing finger at the sorceress. "She should never have been brought here...our entire alliance has been put in jeopardy."

"Alastor, please!" Dumbledore snapped. The bearded old man turned back to Raven. "You'll forgive me, my dear. In this day and age, we can never be too careful, and I'm afraid experience has taught me not to take chances in things as important as this. You mustn't take this personally, you understand, but I am responsible for all these lives...I cannot afford an asset I cannot monitor."

"Let's not mix words and meanings, Headmaster," Raven replied with ease, "You mean control."

Something in Dumbledore's eyes hardened at her response. "I am the head of the Order of the Phoenix -- the only organized resistance against the greatest evil to threaten the world since Grindelwald and perhaps your father." Members in the room shot each other looks at this revelation, and Raven's eyes turned to steel. "And as such, I am burdened with the tasks of both running a school and running a war."

"With all due respect, Headmaster, you've lost the capacity for trust. You demand it from everyone around you, yet you give none. I fail to see the checks and balances of this organization....If I may ask, without appearing subversive, who 'monitors' you?"

"All right, that's enough!" This time it was Sirius who had shot to his feet in protest. "Our organization runs quite smoothly under his command, and we have no complaints about his leadership! You don't know anything about us! You have no right to come in here at Dumbledore's request and then try to start a coup!"

The room descended into chaos at his remark, each one trying to shout over the next to be heard and nearly everyone rising from their chairs. The members were arguing amongst themselves, and rarely was a yell directed at Raven. She felt small and overwhelmed by all the ruckus and wanted nothing more than to teleport to the Hogwarts library...or any place other than here. She closed her eyes and blocked out the hullabaloo around her, focusing on her center.

Raven's momentary meditation was interrupted by the sound of howling. She was astonished when she looked up and saw a whispy, silver wolf floating above the table with its head tilted back, its jaws open and producing a loud howl. The ghostly figure succeeded in quieting the room, and every face turned to Remus Lupin, still sitting calmly in his chair with his wand pointed upward. The unassuming man flipped the wand down and stashed it up his sleeve in one graceful movement. "Well," he said once all the voices had silenced, "Now that I have your attention. Harry would like to speak."

The Boy Who Lived became the center of attention, standing in front of his chair in the rear of the room between Ron and Hermione. The black-haired boy swallowed his anxiety after clearing his throat and nervously glanced about the room, being careful to avoid the cloaked girl in the front. "I, uh, just wanted to say that..." he shifted his weight uncomfortably. No matter how many times he'd gone up against Voldemort or risked his life, he'd never get used to public speaking. "Well that, um, Raven seems to be a good ally. I trust her, and I think that we should at least give her a chance to prove herself. I think most of us are forgetting that she's doing _us _a great service...isn't it a bit rude to question her since she's going out of her way to help us?"

"My boy," Dumbledore answered, "She asked for sanctuary at Hogwarts, and I am giving it to her...don't make the mistake in assuming I'm not providing anything for her."

"But....so was service in the Order a stipulation you gave prior to giving her asylum?"

The headmaster stood a little bit taller. "It was not a condition for giving her sanctuary, howev - "

"So you're saying, Professor Dumbledore," Harry interrupted, "that you agreed to let her stay at Hogwarts, but now you're insinuating that it was done to compensate for her membership to the Order? Basically obligating her. Isn't that a little underhanded of you, Professor?"

Hermione gasped, "Harry! Watch your tongue!"

"I'm just saying," he spoke hurridly, as if to supplement his remarks, "Let's not _make _her join if she doesn't want to...why can't we just be grateful and accept the help she _will _give us?"

There was a pause after his little speech, each adult looking among themselves, presumably trying to come up with a response. A voice broke the silence. "And I second the notion," Lupin said.

_"Remus!"_ Albus hissed. Taking a steadying breath, Dumbledore addressed the room. "I am not some ogre demanding unquestioning obedience. I can certainly take into account the opinion of my fellow members. It seems quite clear how you feel." The elderly wizard flicked a piece of lint off his sleeve. "Of course I am unspeakably grateful for Raven's pledge of assistance, and because she seems to feel so vehemently against this organization, I'm more than willing to allow her to remain a free agent, despite the possibility of - not disloyalty - but misdirected support. I hope in time all of you will come to see that I'm no tyrant."

"Aw, now Albus, none of us think - " piped up Tonks, but the headmaster cut her off with a hand.

"Actions, Dora, actions," Dumbledore stated. Turning his attention to his newest problem, he changed the subject. "Welcome to the side of the Light, Raven. It seems I've been given no alternative but to put my, and this organization's, trust in you. You've chosen a difficult path...but I shall endeavor to treat you like I would if you were a full member. There will be some differences, naturally, but we'll cross those bridges when we come to them." The headmaster removed his half-moon glasses and began cleaning them, rubbing the lenses between a patch of his robes as he spoke. "I'm rethinking the position I had in mind for you...I'm leaning towards placing you in a reserve position. Perhaps use your abnormal abilities in a defensive capacity and put you on one of our disaster response teams."

Raven couldn't help but smirk, though it lacked humor. "What happened to assigning me as Professor Snape's ally behind enemy lines?"

"I cannot and _will not_ place Severus' life at risk by relying soley on the precondition that you're entirely trustworthy. You're a wildcard, my dear. I hope you understand that."

"Send the help where it's needed, sir. Anything less and there's no purpose for my presence at all. I understand your lack of faith...and quite frankly, I commend you for it. I do not wish to disrupt your organization, so if that'll be all, I'll be on my way." The stoic sorceress bowed her head slightly and began walking to the double doors. The eyes of the Order followed her in shock. She made it halfway past the table when a gentle hand caught her arm. It stopped her from leaving, but it didn't stir any emotion in her...she was ambivalent on the matter.

Lupin didn't smile, but there was warmth in his eyes. "Raven, please forgive a cynical organization that's seen its share of treachory. We would like your help." Remus looked at the headmaster. "Sir, simply speaking from an objective point of view, our only spy needs assistance. This woman seems capable, and I think it should be up to Severus to decide whether to entrust his life to her or not."

Dumbledore sighed heavily. A beat. "Severus?"

Alastor Moody slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it, Albus! You're not seriously considering leaving the decision up to _him!_ A questionable member admitting another questionable member would be the heights of stupidity! _Constant vigilance, _Albus!"

Somebody mumbled something suspiciously close to "There he goes again," which only set Mad-Eye off on a tangent.

"You think I'm wrong?! Since when have I been wrong! If you never take my advice again, I demand that you do so now! She's possessed by the dark; you said it yourself! You say she's in control of it, but how are we to know she doesn't follow it. And why is she so eager to fill our spying position? You said she's already made contact with the ferret boy! Who knows what was exchanged. I think the main thing we need to establish is how friendly she is to Evil. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree...._Like father like daughter." _He turned his wild eyes to the demoness. "So tell us, my dear lady Apate," he smiled nastily, "where exactly your loyalties are, Miss Raven Ro - "

He was cut off by the air rushing out of his lungs as he was blasted by a dark energy force, his chair toppling backwards. She had moved so quickly, no one had time to react. In an instant, she was towering over his prone form, her livid countenance inches from his shocked face.

"Don't you dare question my loyalties, Moody," she snarled at him in a deadly whisper. It was all Alastor could do just to keep breathing...He thought his magical eye saw something...or maybe it was his regular one. Was it his imagination, or were there four red specks behind her eyes?

"Mark this well, sir; it would not do for you to forget your position, or what I've suffered at the hands of Evil: I chose my allegiance long ago. I will fight for, kill for, and die for the Light, for my friends, your family, and yes, even for you. My loyalties will not waver regardless of what is offered me, given me, or taken from me. _Do you understand!?"_

It was all Moody could do to nod, and make some inarticulate sound of ascent in his throat.

Raven moved away from him, eyes still smoldering with suppressed fire. Her cloak rippled unnaturally around her, though there was no wind to cause it. "This meeting is over," she declared, white glowing eyes locked with his.

All were on their feet in awe and intimidation. At the front of the room, a bearded old wizard went back to the drawing board. In the back, a green-eyed Gryffindor began to comprehend how powerful his new ally was. Closest to the door, a werewolf sensed a strong woman and potential for a deep and equal friendship. On the other side of the table, a black-haired man smirked with a dawning respect.

Raven made it almost to the darkened hallway that led out of the building before Sirius caught up with her. "Whoa whoa whoa, girl!" he called after her. "You can't just whip Mad-Eye Moody's gnarly old ass and then run away! ....at least, not without signing autographs first." He caught her shoulder with a hand. "Don't pay him any mind, hun. He's a paranoid old bastard who looks for any excuse to lynch somebody who rubs him wrong." By now he had stepped in front of her and had one hand on each shoulder. The sorceress initially resisted the physical contact, but the more he spoke, the more she grew stable from the grounding pressure. It made her think more clearly and get ahold of her dangerous emotions. "Please," he spoke quietly, searching her violet eyes imploringly, "Give us a chance. I'll personally guarantee Mad-Eye never spouts another stupid thing at you again...scout's honor," he added, holding up his right hand in a pledge.

By now, several Order members had filtered into the room, having gotten over their shocked paralysis. Dumbledore stood in the middle of the room. "I believe," he spoke grandly, "I was asking Severus if he'd like a new partner." The room turned to look at Snape, who had just melted into the room and obviously was trying to remain unnoticed. He looked like a deer in the headlights. "You realize of course, my boy, you would have to mentor and train her in the ways of the cloak and dagger. Keep your eye on her to make sure she's all right and becomes ingrained in the Death Eaters smoothly and without suspicion."

Snape tilted his head in a small bow. "By your leave, Headmaster," he answered with a sneer.

"Then that's settled," Dumbledore announced cheerfully. "She will meet with you in the evenings after classes each - "

_"EEEUUAAGH!!"_

Heads whipped to the source of the noise. Hermione shrieked in response. "KREATURE!!"

Raven's hands were glowing with black energy, her eyes wide as saucers, staring at the quivering mass before her.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione squeaked, "She _kicked _him! I saw it!"

"It's a he?" Raven asked, still eyeing the wrinkled, brown fleshy pile while trying to regulate her breathing. "I'm sorry, but it came out of nowhere...What is it?"

"Oh Circe," Dumbledore breathed. "He heard. He knows."

The empath frowned. "What do you mean?"

Lupin stepped forward to answer for Albus. "He's a house elf. And he's still devoted to Bellatrix Lestrange, a notorious Death Eater...he overheard this information, and it will soon be relayed to Voldemort." Members in the room flinched at both the forbidden name and the news. Snape was already gone.

"So just wipe his memory...I know you have a spell for that," Raven offered.

Remus was already shaking his head by the time she'd finished. "I'm afraid that doesn't work on house elves...they have their own brand of magic."

Kreature had pushed himself onto his hands and knobbly knees. He lifted his ill-proportioned head and glared at the cloaked girl with all the venom he could muster. "My Mistress will hear about this decadence! Filthy half-breed thinks she can trick the Dark Master...she'll think again once Kreature tells the Mistress." He lifted his hand and - the members lunged forward to grab him but they were too late to stop him from snapping his fingers. The wrinkled elf vanished out of existance with a pop.

Lupin struck his leg with a painfully strong fist. _"F#ck!"_ exclaimed the normally mild-mannered professor.

Raven looked between the horror-stricken faces. "If he's that important..." she muttered. The sorceress knelt down on her knees and shot her arm down and through the floor, reaching around for something. "Gotchya," she finally said neutrally, pulling the stunned house elf up from out of the floor. Kreature stared in shock and fright. "I'm sorry, but you possess information you were never meant to have."

The wretched elf wrestled as violently as he could to get free from her grasp, frightened out of his mind. "OOH SHE IS EVIL! SHE COME FROM DARKNESS BORN OF EVIL! MISTRESS SAVE ME FROM HER MORE POWERFUL THAN HOUSE ELF MAGIC!"

Kreature continued screaming and writhing in her grip. His efforts redoubled when Raven met and held his gaze...no matter how hard he tried to wrench his buggy eyes from hers, he was unable to do so. Her pupils dissolved into a glowing white, and a figure of a black bird shot out of her head and into his. A moment went by when both parties were motionless and silent, the rest of the room watching in, what was at first shock and amazement, now awe.

As soon as it started, it was over, and Raven's soul self was back in her body. Kreature slumped to the ground and crawled away, a dazed look on his face. "He won't remember a thing, Headmaster."

Dumbledore seemed to shake himself out of whatever reverie he had been in. "Yes, thank you, my dear. That was...most impressive. And it saved this entire arrangement. I can see how indespensible you'll be in no time." Albus looked around the room. "Well now, I think it's time we best be returning to our respective homes and responsibilities. We'll be in touch."

He turned and walked back into the dining room and the group began saying their goodbyes. Raven was surprised by the number of members that approached her and either shook her hand or offered a farewell and a welcome to the effort. Snape was nowhere to be seen...he'd slipped out the door unnoticed immediately following the dismissal. Raven was pleasantly surprised when the Golden Trio and Ginny asked her to join them as they went back to Hogwarts. The five of them strolled down Grimmald Place until they were a safe distance away.

"So, what all can you do?" Ginny asked.

"Does anybody else knows about your powers?" Ron followed up.

"No," Raven answered Ron, "And I hope to keep it that way...the less publicity, the better."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. Makes moving around much easier."

Hermione stopped the group. "All right, we're going to have to split up in order to Side-Along Apparate. I could take you, Raven, since I was top in my certification class. I've never splinched once!" She noticed Raven's apprehension.

"If it's all right with you, I could simply teleport us."

"Are you serious, mate? That is _so cool!"_ Ron said excitedly. The rest of the group gathered around the newest celebrity and assured her of their eager consent. Even Hermione reluctantly agreed to give it a try.

"All right," Raven said as she stretched out her arms and her eyes glowed white, "Breathe normally." With that, she swirled her blue robe up in an arc over all five of them, creating a black energy blanket that covered and swallowed them up into the ground.

* * *

_A/N: Again, sorry it took so long to update. Hope it was worth the wait! And no, I still have no idea where to take this story...any suggestions would be highly appreciated with the understanding I might steal it :)_

_Oh, and Apate is the Greek goddess of deciet._


	18. The Better Part of Valour

**Chapter 18 - The Better Part of Valour**

**

* * *

  
**

Despite the fact Raven had made an extra effort to make the resurfacing process as smooth as possible, Ron still toppled to his hands and knees, wretching on the ground. The hooded empath turned her head in embarrassment. The teleportation itself had only lasted at most three seconds, but to the inexperienced passenger, it can seem much longer. As for the other Hogwarts students, they hadn't moved a muscle since rematerializing. At last the sound of vomiting dissapated, which only left the group in silence, with Ron still on the ground.

The silence was finally broken by Harry. "Whoa," he stated softly.

"That was totally_ wicked!!" _Ginny exploded in an excited squeal.

Raven merely shrugged and started her journey to the castle. It took a moment before the others shook themselves from their stupor and jogged to catch up with her. "Hey wait up!" Hermione called out as she helped Ron to his feet.

Harry reached the retreating form first and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Wait a second," he panted, "you're....that was....I mean.... You just...."

"What I think he's trying to say is," the bushy-haired brunnette interjected on his behalf, "Hogwarts security wards don't allow apparation, and you were able to bring Kreature back from _his _method of apparation. Basically, you can override Wizarding magic. And what I'd like to know is.....what else can you do?"

The shadowed eyes moved between the four Gryffindors calculatingly. "I'm not sure if I can override all of it. I'm very unfamiliar with all the different spells and abilities, and I'm certain that for every ability that I have, there is a Magical counterpart. I just possess a different brand of it, which I'm sure your version can adapt to eventually."

"But You-Know-Who doesn't know that!" Hermione countered. "What all can you do?"

Harry nodded. "If he doesn't know how to override your magic, we could easily defeat him. Show us what you can do."

She sighed. "I don't want to draw attention to myself...I think it's best if that knowledge is kept between Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and myself."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ginny broke in, her eyes narrowing. "_Snape _knows about your abilities?"

Raven frowned, but was cut off by Ron, who began insisting she give a demostration for each of her abilities. It was a good distraction. Rolling her eyes, the demoness stretched her hand out to the insistant red-head, enclosing his entire body in her dark energy. She wasn't entirely sure if she was doing this to satisfy his request, or to shut him up. At once the begging ceased and the high-pitched shrieks began as the foreign, immaterial, yet tangible energy covered him entirely. A slight elevation of her hand, and Ron's thrashing form levitated off the ground. The other students watched in amazement, completely ignoring Ron's distress. Once back on earth, his composure scraped together, the Weasley boy let out a breath. "Wow! What a rush!"

"Most impressive," Hermione remarked, "So far, you can teleport, delve into other people's minds, and create and manipulate dark energy. Anything else?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm and an icy smile.

"You still haven't answered Ginny's question about Snape," Harry added. "I'm not so sure he's the best person to trust with that kind of information. I know you're powerful and all, but he can be devilishly sneaky. He's not Head of Slytherin House for nothing, you know."

"And as much as you dislike Mad-Eye Moody," Ginny continued, "He's right about Snape. He used to be a Death Eater. There are just some things that never change. Not to mention he's done some things that are rather suspicious for someone who's supposedly completely converted to the Light."

Raven felt a small stab of irritation in her chest. _And I haven't? _she grumbled to herself. "Thank you for the concern...I know you mean well, and I'll take your suggestions under consideration." She felt her mind and soul empty to rid themselves of any lingering emotion.

Hermione sniffed. "We're not questioning your judgement, but we happen to have spent the past six years in his classes...I _imagine _that classifies as more experience with him than you've had." The bushy-haired Prefect gave her a meaningful look before trudging past her up to the castle, barely brushing shoulders. The sorceress hated reading the minds of those around her...she still viewed it as an abuse and violation of her powers...but it was extremely difficult to entirely block out the general thoughts and feelings when someone was that close. She knew that Hermione disliked her, and she tried to convince herself that it didn't matter. She didn't need friends. What had they done for her in the past? Kicked her out when they realized what she's truly capable of. Taken advantage of her. Used her. Took all of what she gave and returned little to nothing. Judged her. Found her guilty, and condemned her to exile. And a little part of her reminded herself that it was nothing more than she deserved.

But it still hurt. Just a little.

"Well I don't know about you guys," Ron piped up, "but I'm starving! How about supper?"

The group made their way to the Dining Hall, still serving the last stragglers dinner. They all sat on the Gryffindor benches and helped themselves. Raven cleared her throat. "Do you, per chance," she drew out with exaggerated diction, "happen to have any herbal tea?"

To her great surprise and relief, a note popped into existance that read _"Please state which flavor."_

She smiled with contentment. "Chamomile, please."

The note disappeared, only to be replaced with a steaming teacup. Eyes closed in bliss, she inhaled the heavenly aroma....

.....but something about the smell was just a tad off.

She cracked an eyelid.

_"THE HELL IS THIS?!" _The sorceress grimaced and leaned away from the offending mug, only to lean back into someone standing directly behind her.

"Such language, Miss Roth. It's a pity you have no house as yet to take points from."

Raven twisted around to find Professor Snape, in all his intimidating glory, looming over her with a nasty sneer that would send even the bravest Gryffindor into pants-wetting hysterics. She raised an eyebrow.

"What is this swill?" she asked as though he'd appeared simply to address her concern. "What'd they do to it?"

The Gryffindors looked among themselves, wanting to stay out of the line of fire.

Snape cocked his head to the side, though his sneer only deepened. "As traumatic as your introduction to British tea may be, I have more important things to do than console you on your failure to specify to the kitchens your _beverage preferences."_

"Such as?" From anyone else, it would have sounded disrespectful, but in her monotone, she merely sounded curious. Nonetheless, the Potions master squinted his eyes into something Ron would describe as 'death rays.'

The Slytherin then tossed a piece of parchment onto the table as if it were nothing more than some lint off his immaculate clothes. "I pre-_sume_ you'll have less difficulty identifying a class schedule than you do with identifying your tea." He watched through narrow slits as she picked up and scanned the timetables. "I expect you to be in my office at _exactly _half past seven. Punctuality shouldn't be too cumbersome for someone with your....._talents," _he scoffed through his teeth. He didn't bother to wait for a response, and instead swirled around, making his black teaching robes billow with an unnatural grace, and stalked away.

Pushing the tea out of her way, Raven examined her school schedule with the two Gryffindor boys leaning in, trying to catch a glimpse of her classes.

**Monday: **_Advanced Potions__, VII 9:00am - 12:00pm / Potion Theory 7:30pm - 9:00pm_

The empath frowned. Two potions classes in a day? That was odd. Unless of course, she suspected, this 'Potion Theory' class was merely a ruse.

**Tuesday: **_Divination, VII 9:00am - 12:00 pm / Advanced Arithmacy, VII 1:00pm - 4:00pm / Potion Theory 7:30pm - 9:00pm_

Raven stiffened just a little at Divination. As if she hadn't had her fill of _prophecies. _Arithmacy? What was that? It sounded like some sort of math. She could handle math. It was all logic and applying formulas. No problems there. Then there's that dubious 'Potion Theory' again...she was sure it was the private lessons Dumbledore had been talking about.

**Wednesday: **_Ancient Runes__, VII 9:00am - 12:00pm / Care of Magical Creatures, VII 1:00 - 4:00 / Potion Theory 7:30pm - 9:00pm_

She swallowed hard at Ancient Runes. Well, it wasn't as if she wasn't familiar with runes...she was a walking example of them. Care of Magical Creatures, whatever the hell. Again with the Potion Theory. The sorceress felt secure in the knowledge that she would be very well prepared to meet Voldemort by the time she was done in that class.

**Thursday: **_Muggle Studies, VII 1:00pm - 4:00pm / Herbology, VII 5:00pm - 6:00pm_

A snort escaped her. Oh please, like she was interested in either of those topics. What a waste of time.

**Friday: **_History of Magic, VII 9:00am - 12:00pm / Astronomy, VII 7:30pm - 10:30pm_

Now there's a class that's useful! History of Magic...she needed to learn about the new world she was living in. Try to assimilate herself as much as possible. Astronomy, bah. Too similar to Divination, in her book.

A wheeze from somewhere next to her brought Raven out of her concentration. "Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed after choking on his pumpkin juice. "Your schedule's just as full as Hermione's! And this is your first year here! What is Dumbledore thinking?!"

Harry snatched the timetable out of the new girl's hands and studied it. After a moment, he shook his head in confusion. "This is weird." The Boy Who Lived passed it over to Hermione.

The brunnette scowled. "Not only that, but he's placed you in all advanced classes! Advanced Potions, level seven?? Advanced Arithmacy?! What on earth! How does he expect you to catch up so far! And what is this "Potion Theory" class you have _three times a week? _This is insanity! How does Professor Dumbledore expect you to keep up with all this, let alone have any free time?"

Purple eyes flickered in recognition. _Of course, _it dawned on her....

He doesn't.

_

* * *

_

The fire in the hearth crackled and popped as the flames danced with abandon, creating a drastic comparison between its light and energy and the dark form slumped in the armchair before it. His heavy robes were rumpled in the same pile he'd left them since tossing them on the floor when he'd entered his chambers no more than half an hour before. Between the time he'd sunk into his chair and present, he'd procured a hot cup of tea and even managed to sniff it a few times.

On the endtable next to him was a crumpled note that had been Flooed to his room that afternoon right after the Order meeting. If one squinted, the neat, slanted script of the headmaster could still be identified on the letter. It had lain there for an hour or more, by now. It had been accompanied by a school class schedule, though that had already been delivered, and now it lay where it had been thrown.

Severus' trademark scowl was more pronounced than usual, and his glare had only intensified since going over the letter in his mind. Without any warning, the Head of Slytherin rose from his chair and hurled his teacup into the fire, relishing the small explosion it made as the china shattered and the tepid liquid sizzled in the flames. He didn't even skip a beat as he replaced his lost tea with a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewiskey. His glittering eyes suddenly caught sight of the creamy, screwed up parchment on the table, and it soon followed his tea. The crumpled ball hit the back of the fireplace with considerable force, exploded into flames, and burned brightly for a few moments before fading to ashes. He breathed deeply for a moment, trying to calm his sudden, uncharacteristic display of anger....he was, above all else, a Slytherin. Expressing emotion put one at a disadvantave. Made you vulnerable and week. He stood very still, his face stoic, and his eyes burning with something that could have been anger or alarm. At last, he moved to throw himself back into his armchair, uncorking his firewhiskey.

Snape sighed. The note he had received, and indeed destroyed, detailed the Headmaster's instructions regarding what were to be his private espionage lessons with Raven. They left little room for questions when it came to what Albus expected him to do, when to do it, and how to conduct himself while doing it. Being forcefully reminded of his place not two hours ago by his other master had left a bitter taste in his mouth, much like the alcohol he was currently consuming. He was not a man prone to self-pity, but anger he knew well. A few sips into his bottle calmed his nerves a little.

As he slowly began to unwind, due partly to the liquor, Snape began thinking over the meeting that afternoon. He recalled the look she had given him before she refused Dumbledore. There was no need to specify who _'she'_ was, he thought with some irritation. Snape had not been fully alert at the time, but now as he remembered, there had been something about her eyes that should have told him something. As he thought, his own eyes developed a distant quality about them. That glimpse into her line of thinking had brought him to the conclusion that she respected him enough to trust his instincts...without the benefit of actually knowing them. Could she see what he saw in Albus? She had been quick enough on her feet, granted, but was there a part of her that defied the Headmaster because of his protest?

He ruthlessly shut down on that train of thought. Nonsense. She was gifted and intelligent and intuitive, no more, and she had made her choice based on her own perceptions of Dumbledore. Dwelling on fantasies was a sterile and useless exercise. Better to concentrate on how he was going to cope with having her invading his office in the evenings. Wait.... _Fantasies? _He rubbed a hand over his eyes, the whiskey clearly taking its toll already. Snape was under no illusions that Raven Roth was a particularly perceptive and outstandingly intelligent young woman. She had been so in the Headmaster's office, and yet again at the meeting that afternoon. His mind still refused to acknowledge most of the events that took place the previous night, but even so, he couldn't deny she possessed a lot of resolve and strength. At the moment, she was slightly disoriented and struggling from culture shock...this would inevitably wear off - tomorrow morning at the latest, he thought wryly. Then, her formidable talents and intellect would engage, and she would, most likely, give both Albus _and _the Dark Lord a run for their money. Severus smirked.

* * *

The sorceress glared at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Hermione had insisted she dress the part, even if she didn't feel the part, if only to blend in and avoid unwanted attention. The logic was sound, but Raven couldn't bring herself to agree. The school uniform she wore was scratchy and uncomfortable. The lack of her hooded cape made her feel exposed and vulnerable. Naked and unsafe, somehow. And the skirt....her left eye developed a small tic....was entirely too swishy. And plaid. And why the hell did she have to wear knee-high socks? The sweater was uncomfortably thick and cumbersome, and the Hogwarts crest looked...dishonest somehow. The starchy Oxford shirt underneath had no tie to compliment it like her peers had because she belonged to no house. Hermione had offered a spare Gryffindor tie, but it was entirely too...red...and gold...for her liking. Bright colors gave Raven a headache.

At half past noon, she met the Golden Trio for lunch after her morning Divination class in the uppermost turret in the castle. She had gotten directions from Hermione on her way to Charms class, and only had to ask for further directions once more on her way. She hadn't known what to expect from the class, but she was determined to learn all she could about wizarding society. Her only fear had been that her own destiney should be discovered. She even considered that was why Dumbledore had placed her in that particular class....but she couldn't imagine he would stoop so low. Then again.... Uneasiness had pervaded her mind as she stepped into the darkened classroom and selected a seat in the uppermost row in the darkest corner. What had followed could only be described as a laughable farce of fortune telling that had lifted the anxiety off her shoulders and allowed her to breathe easily once more. Professor Trelawney had gushed over her newest student with her predictable predictions of death and doom, propegating only a few gasps from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, but mostly rolled eyes from the rest of the pupils. The rest of the class had mostly consisted of an introductory speech about what the students could expect in class that year, and an assignment on dream journals. A subdued snort from Raven went unnoticed by her peers and teacher, failing to inform them that she had no intention of actually documenting the substance of what passed for her dreams.

"....and we were wondering if you'd like to come?" Harry's voice brought her back to the lunch coversation.

"I'm sorry?" she queried, turning her head to him.

"Ron and I were wondering if you'd like to play a game of Quidditch with us and the team this afternoon. It's only a practice game, and it's a perfect opportunity to introduce the sport to you. I'm sure you'll love it."

"It's awesome. I promise!" Ginny added from the other side of Harry at the far end.

The doubtful look she gave them only spurred them on, relentlessly trying to persuade her. The empath eventually gave in, in part to cease their pestering, and partly because she sort of wanted to. It'd been so long since she'd tried anything new, and this was the perfect opportunity to start her life anew...within reason, of course.

Ron and Harry excitedly began jabbering away at the rules of the game, and assured her they'd introduce her to the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They set the time for 4:30, since both she and Hermione got out of Advanced Arithmacy at 4, and relied on their bushy-haired friend to escort her to the Quidditch pitch. Raven didn't bother to remind them that it was plainly visible from an entire side of the castle and she could simply teleport, since she surmised a walk with Hermione might be in order.

Soon, she and Hermione were on their way to Professor Vector's classroom. Her grumbling companion kept muttering about how a girl was expected to keep up in such an advanced class with no prior experience. The demoness allowed herself a private smile...her disasterous relationship with Malchior had been short-lived and painful, but there had been a few perks. For instance, she never forgot the Absorbtion Spell he taught her. It came quite in handy, and could be accredited for Raven's seemingly limitless knowledge. Some concentration, a few incantations, and all the information a book contained would be absorbed into her long-term memory. Quite a handy little spell.

And once submersed in the class, it would be a life-saving spell. Raven considered herself fairly apt at mathematics and logic, but this advanced science based on predictability was nothing like Muggle statistics and probability. For one, she couldn't construct proper equations, since she had no wand and wasn't a witch, which set her back considerably. Writing the equations on paper limited her ability to edit them and see the altered results, and she lacked different colors for each line in the web. Thankfully, the class wasn't required to do much on the first day, and she was sent out with no homework, other than to absorb the first seven textbooks of Arithmacy so she could get a better handle on the subject.

Once her second class of the day was finished, the pair made their way through the mobs in the hallways. Both girls trekked to their dormitory and changed out of their school uniforms, Hermione favoring a Muggle outfit of jeans and a jumper, and Raven immediately, if unsurprisingly, selected her normal cloaked attire. Hermione hadn't spoken to her since lunch, but she didn't seem put out. Raven was surprised, therefore, when she broke the silence between them as they exited Hogwarts castle. "Would you like a tutor?" she asked hopefully.

The empath twisted her lips in an unreadable expression. "It would undoubtedly be useful."

"I received an 'O' on the Arithmacy OWL, as well as in History of Magic, Runes, and Potions. I haven't taken Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, or Herbology since fifth year, but I'm sure I'm more than capable of getting you up to speed."

"I've no doubt about upon that point."

The Gryffindor pressed doggedly onward. "I'm not entirely sure what Professor Snape has in mind for his private lessons, but I would like to assist in any way I can. If it's Legillimacy he's after, I have a few books I can loan you on the subject."

"Thank you. I may take you up on that offer; however, I have every confidence that Severus Snape will provide hands-on practice for whatever he sees fit to instruct."

Hermione shot Raven a look she couldn't quite read, and they proceeded on in silence.

-~-

At the Quidditch pitch, the sorceress regretted her agreement almost instantly. Her eyes were assaulted by crimson and gold uniforms, and many more people than she'd expected. There were...what, fourteen, fifteen students? She was under the impression, after having listened to Harry and Ron about the rules and game discription, that there weren't this many people on a team.

"Hey girls!" Ron called. He introduced Raven to many of the teammembers, including Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Dean Thomas, among newer recruits. Many of them were reserve players, and they arrived for practices to keep from getting rusty and to provide an equal amount of players to divide into two teams. Ginny played the opposing team's Seeker, with the others taking up their traditional roles. Cormac McLaggen was absent, after having quit the team in a fit of indignation. That left Ron as the only Keeper. It didn't take long before it was unanimously agreed by the team that Raven should fill that position, since it was a simple role to fill.

"You do know how to ride a broomstick, right?" Ron asked suddenly.

-~-

After several failed attempts to successfully manage a broom, and after having displayed all the grace of a pregnant cow doing so, Raven threw up her hands - figuratively - and announced she would simply watch. The team would have none of it, however, and demanded she continue trying. If she hadn't secretly wanted to play this exciting game, she never would have persisted.

Ten minutes later, and failed flying lessons by the entire team later, the sorceress gave into temptation. She didn't know why she did it, really, and in retrospect it may have been an imprudent decision made rashly by her longing for fun. Raven would kick herself later for exposing her power of flight...not because it was a mistake, but because she made the decision out of emotion.

In any case, the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team watched in amazement as the blue-hooded girl levitated in the air without the aid of a broomstick to match their elevation. Hermione had a tight-lipped smile as she hollered up at her. "We'll add flying to your list of talents, shall we?"

Raven shrugged.

Once their momentary shock had worn off, the team had grown considerably excited with her natural advantage. The game started, and Raven took her position as Keeper for Ginny's team. Her eyes watched the Quaffle as it was passed back and forth between players with perfectly executed speed. The opposing team had yet to make a run for the goal, as the Chasers were quite adept at intercepting one another's tosses. Meanwhile, she had to keep aware of the Bludgers making the rounds, and more than once she had to duck as she sensed the black balls in her peripheral vision. Ginny and Harry were hovering far above their heads, keeping a sharp lookout for the golden Snitch, and more than likely making conversation her.

At last, Katie Bell broke through the defense and charged the goals, Quaffle tucked under her arm like an American football, and Raven readied herself to block the attempt. The Chaser made a beeline for the center hoop, but Raven smelled a feint. Instead of remaining where she was, the empath swooped to her right, just as Katie dived left and hurled the ball with all her strength. The Quaffle zoomed straight for the Azthranian's head, and it was through pure, reflexive instinct that Raven shot her hand up, her pupils dissolving into white. The red ball was engulfed in black energy and stopped dead still in the middle of its flight path.

The entire field was silent and motionless. Until...

"She's joining the team, right?" Ron shouted from his end of the pitch. With that, everybody regained their voices, some exclaiming the coolness, others demanding she be permanently assigned the position of Keeper for Gryffindor. The sorceress was quiet throughout the whole excitement...there was a small part of her, which she would never admit to, that swelled with happiness as she was treated with acceptence and enthusiasm. Sure it was only temporary, she reasoned, but this moment felt..._good._

Harry had rejoined the group on the ground by this time. "As much as I'd love for you to join the team, Raven, there are rules about having to use broomsticks, and not using magical means to aid your game playing." He looked at her apologetically.

The cloaked girl nodded without any apparent disappointment. "I understand," she replied. "I'm not much of a team player, anyway. But this was fun, and thank you for making me do it." And it was the truth. She wouldn't have wanted to actually join a team...just this little bit was perfect, and she didn't want to overdo it.

For the rest of the game, she sat in the stands with Hermione and watched.

-~-

"You may not be able to join the team," Harry told her later after practice. He had pulled her aside for a private conversation on the way back to the castle. "But there's another team I'd like you to join."

Raven tilted her head in curiosity, encouraging him to continue.

"I run a sort of...club...that's kept secret from most of the student body and faculty. We named it 'Dumbledore's Army'. Long story, but it's basically a student-run organization that learns defence against the Dark Arts. And...sometimes....when the situation calls for it...."

"You put it into practice," Raven finished for him.

Harry blushed. "Yeah, basically. You're already assisting the Order of the Phoenix, and you'd make a great addition to the DA. The other members would respect you and want you to be there, I promise. We're all good folk and take safety very carefully."

She managed a half-smile. "Why not."

Harry beamed at her. "Absolutely super! Here, take this," he handed her a gold coin. "When it heats up, it means the date and time of the next meeting has been updated. We meet in the Room of Requirement, which any of us members can show you. You're safe to talk to me, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about it in confidence. There are plenty others involved, but you'll meet them there."

"Swell."

"I can't wait," the Gryffindor said brightly.

* * *

At exactly 7:25, Raven appeared in the dungeon hallway in front of the Potions classroom and knocked on the heavy wooden door. A harsh voice from inside snapped "Enter!" and she pushed it open, grimacing as it creaked noisily on its hinges. The classroom was dark and smelled of many ingredients, none of which the empath could identify. There was the unrelenting dank scent of mildew and stagnated water, though she could hear no drips or see any mold. Dungeons were meant to smell like this, she supposed. It was cold and moist, oppressive and dark...much like the gaunt figure sitting behind the enormous desk.

Snape didn't bother looking up from his marking as she walked in with some hesitation. Nor did he pause in his marking when she closed the door behind her and strode up to his desk to stand before it expectently.

Raven considered breaking the silence, but thought better of it. He was in the middle of grading essays, and even though she was on time, he may be running a bit behind schedule. She took this time to look about the classroom. Rows of wooden tables and benches filled most of the room. A podium was standing in front off to one side of the desk, and two wooden doors stood opposite one another on each side of the room. They were separate from the door to the classroom, and she briefly wondered where they lead.

Five minutes passed before Snape set his quill down and looked up at her over his hooked nose. "You were early. I instructed you to be here at 7:30. Since you cannot seem to follow even the simplest of instructions, I have few expectations our meetings shall be in the least bit productive."

"Better three hours too soon than one minute too late, Professor."

"Quoting Shakespeare will not elevate my opinion of you, nor does it excuse your failure to comply with my directions, Miss Roth."

The sorceress fought a heavy sigh. "I'm sure your opinion of me can do nothing other than improve, I'll not argue with your ill sense of punctuality, and I've already requested you call me by my first name. Shall we move on to the subject of this meeting, or shall we continue to banter?"

Snape glared and rose from his chair to his full height. In two strides, he had rounded his desk and was towering over the younger woman with a horrible sneer on his face. "While you are in this castle, _Miss Roth," _he drew out nastily, "you are subject to its rules and regulations. The most important of those being respect for those in authority."

Raven's mouth flattened in irritation. She attributed his petty behavior to the distressing events last afternoon and lingering embarrassment of the night before last. He was a very guarded person, she had gathered, and part of his defense was a prickly offense. Biting words, condesention, stinging sarcasm, and pettiness all were used as protective barriers. _Sound familiar? _her inner voice reminded her. "My apologies. I would never wish to disrespect you."

The potions master whipped to one of the side doors without acknowledging her capitulation. "Wait here," he commanded as he disappeared through the doorway.

The cloaked sorceress sighed and shifted her weight. Her eyes swept over the many shelves lining the stone walls covered in jars and other novelties. She walked over to them and inspected the displayed items, staring in speculative analysis at the severed fingers floating in jars, ears, organs, and other various and sundry items adorning the shelves. She came across a dagger like instrument sheathed in a hilt. The hilt was made of some kind of material she couldn't quite place. It couldn't be leather. The monogram was quite elaborate, with snakes and a skull, and runes.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she tentatively reached out a hand to touch it.

_"Don't!"_ Snape's voice was like a whipcrack, unexpected in the near perfect silence. Raven jumped and froze in mid-motion. He had apparently returned without her knowing it, which was quite an accomplishment, in her case.

"I'm sorry," she spoke mildly. "What's it made of?"

He regarded her assessingly.

"Skin," he said briefly.

Raven felt something spasm inside her. She wasn't going to ask from what creature. Snape, however, seemed to grin in... amusement ...consideration ...Raven couldn't quite tell. Snape wasn't about to bother detailing the account of the Dark Lord's resurrection and how that knife had been used. He was merely content with watching her react about the material of the hilt.

A moment later, he swept to the desk and set something down, then turned back to her. The demoness looked past him onto the table and saw a stone basin...and she immediately recognized what it was. "In order for you to better get a handle on what normal Death Eater meetings are like, it has been...._decided...._that the best method will be to show you. These are a few select memories of meetings that should be somewhat similar to what you can expect."

The empath frowned unpleasantly at the swirling contents of the Pensive.

Snape read the look on her face and softened just a bit. "It was not my choice that it should be this way." He suddenly sneered, as if to suppliment his remark, which could have been construed as almost compassionate. "Come now, you must undoubtedly be accustom to Dark masters and their followers."

Raven stiffined visibly, stung by his vicious attack. Then it suddenly struck her. Snape was lashing out to deflect attention from what otherwise might be considered a tender remark. Then she recalled what exactly he had been forced to do... Submitting his personal, painful memories must be very difficult for him. Losing his privacy to a relative stranger on someone else's orders is unthinkable. She couldn't even imagine how horrible and stripping that would be. And yet, he'd even tried to console her just a little bit...tried to ease her _own _discomfort.

On an impulse, Raven decided to respond to the action, rather than the hurtful words. "Thank you," she said softly. "I can't imagine how it must feel, having to do this for me."

Severus looked sharply at her for a moment with a piercing gaze, almost as if he thought she was mocking him, and opened his mouth to respond. Then he just looked away and centered the Pensive at the front of the desk, even though it didn't need adjusting.

Raven smirked suddenly. "Mind you, with my extensive background, if you could manage a simple hand-out next time, it'd be much easier."

Snape made a choking sound, and glared at her. He seemed to be struggling for words. "Miss Roth," he said in the end. "I had almost convinced myself that being stuck with you for evenings on end might be a bearable experience. I may need to reconsider." The words were harsh, but the tone lacked the whiplash bite. In fact, viewed from a certain angle, it could nearly be a compliment. She could swear that she caught a hint of amused appreciation in his eyes. To stop herself considering the implications of this, she moved towards him and positioned herself in front of the stone bowl. Without another moment's hesitation, she lowered her face into the contents.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! And to those who have added Wildcard to their story alert, etc. I get those notices, and I love every one of them!_

_"The better part of valour is discretion." King Henry IV, part I_


	19. Kindling Fire With Snow

**CHAPTER 19 - Kindling Fire With Snow**

**-~-**

* * *

-~-

When she regained her footing, Raven was astonished to find herself in a very posh entrance room with black marble floors and walls. White pillars stood proudly in each corner that told of great wealth and class. She looked to the floor and appraised the impressive golden family seal engraved into the marble that must have been five feet in diameter...an elegantly scripted capital 'M' inside an enormous circle that sprouted golden roses that entwined around the letter.

A moment later, two figures popped into existance right beside her: one swathed in heavy black robes and white mask, the other dressed in worn, ill-fitted black robes. The sorceress stared in amazement at the second wizard...there was no mistaking the limp, greasy hair; the oversized, beaky nose; and the intense, almost hollow eyes of midnight black. Yet this Snape was different. He was as young as Raven appeared to be. Couldn't be older than twenty or nineteen. He didn't wear Death Eater robes.

This must have been a night before he joined Voldemort.

The figure next to young Severus pulled his hood down and removed his mask, revealing a much younger, yet still arrogant and self-confident, Lucius Malfoy. He appeared to be a few years older than his companion, yet it was astounding how little he'd changed when he matured. His hair was much shorter in this memory, and slicked back with gel, or some other substance. His hand was on Snape's shoulder, and he guided the younger wizard through the Apparation chamber into the manor.

Raven gave a start when she felt a hand gently shove her forward after the two men. She whipped around and was shocked to see the flesh-and-blood Professor Snape standing behind her. "Wha--?"

He cut her off with another shove on her back. "Move," he said sharply. "I shall only show you these memories once."

The empath shut her mouth and did as he said, swallowing her surprise at him being there with her.

The room they entered was magnificent, to say the least. What must have been a lounge or study had been converted to a reception hall or gathering room for this special occasion. The ceiling stretched to an incalcuable height, and the walls were cloaked in massive and intricately woven tapestries. A grand marble fireplace that dwarfed even the tallest guest stood in the middle of the west wall, and the hard-wood floor practically shone. Golden candelabras, some floor length, some smaller, were scattered throughout the room. Four on the mantlepiece, eight in the corners of the room, and a breathtaking chandelier, along with the roaring fire in the hearth provided the immense room with plenty of light. The entire hall was saturated with the soft noise of conversation and the scent of red wine and champagne. Strains of softly played music filled the air, though there was no string quartet to produce it.

The number of people present surprised her...it was nearly full. Witches and wizards were clad in very formal dress robes, mingling about with fine champagne in their hands. Every so often, a house elf would appear and refill their glasses as they continued talking.

At the far end of the ballroom, sitting in an exhaulted throne of sorts, was none other than Lord Voldemort himself, his red eyes calmly surveying the crowd. When his gleaming eyes caught sight of the two newest guests, he rose to his feet. He needn't say anything, for his movement was powerful enough for the entire room to fall silent and still, following his gaze. Young Severus wasn't experienced enough to hide his nerves at this type of attention, and his black eyes anxiously shifted about, keeping low to the ground.

The Dark Lord spread his arms in welcome as a smile slithered onto his face. "Come forward."

Snape seemed stuck to the floor, but after a split second's struggle, stumbled forward through the parting crowd, Lucuis following gracefully. Once the young Slytherin reached the back of the room, he fell to his knees, shaking just a tad. His stringy hair made a protective curtain around his face, and he kept his head parallel with the floor, too afraid to look up at his soon-to-be master. Voldemort seemed to have a genuine warmth about his expression, which up until now, Raven thought impossible. Was this not the same creature she'd seen in the Pensieve not three days ago? Raven shook her head and continued to watch the scene unfolding before her.

The Dark Lord knelt down and lifted the chin of the boy with a scaly finger. "You fear me ssso, yet you have made it thiss far. There is bravery in you, young one. You may sssstand."

Still trembling slightly, Snape slowly got to his feet.

"Tell me, young Severusss," Voldemort said quietly, holding the Slytherin's gaze warmly, "Why do you wish to join my caussse?"

The boy swallowed thickly. "I - I support your mission...and I want to help in any way I can."

Tom Riddle closed his eyes and shook his head in slight amusement at his answer. "My boy, you may tell me the truth. Lord Voldemort likes honessty in his followerss. You sssseek fellowship, power, ressspect, and belonging."

Snape's mouth opened and closed without sound.

"Too long you have ssuffered rejection and ssscorn. Too long you have been passsed-over and ignored...underessstimated."

Something passed over Severus' eyes that Raven couldn't quite read. But whatever Voldemort had said had struck home.

"Sir - ?"

The Dark Lord waved a hand to silence him. He then lowered that same hand onto the shorter boy's shoulder in a comforting fashion. "Lucius tells me you are exccceptionally talented when it comes to the art of potion-making. Ssomething of a prodigy...?"

It didn't take a skilled Legillimens to read the expression that was so obvious on Snape's face. Wonder. Hope. Disbelief.

Voldemort chuckled at Snape's reaction to his words. "You were expecting a monsster? Torture?" He squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "Did you anticccipate someone who would degrade your fine abilities? Question your worth? Tossss you out on your ear? Someone who would be disssgusted?" He lowered his reptillian face to Severus'. _"I am not Dumbledore."_

Snape let out a shakey breath.

"Now," the Dark Lord murmured, "If you are to join me, you will need attire suited for your new position."

The young man ducked his head self-consciously and straightened his oversized, rumpled, and worn robes shamefully. "I...I do not have -"

Again, Tom Riddle rose his hand to silence him. "You do not think Lord Voldemort would leave you bereft of meanss, do you? I take care of my own." At that, the Dark Lord swirled his black wand in an arc over Snape. The tattered excuse for robes shimmered and fluttered in golden energy until they'd transformed into well-tailored dress robes in a rich forest green of the finest quality. The silver brocade practically glowed, and the heavy silk flowed against the floor as they settled around his heels.

The younger version of Severus seemed to swell within them: his posture straightened almost unconsciously, and he seemed to fill these robes mentally as well as physically. His ebony eyes gleamed with an indefinable quality. Not quite pride, not quite fulfillment...he'd finally had a taste of the better things in life and liked it. The naked gratitude in his gaze was inspiring.

The Dark Lord turned his new protege to face the gathering with an arm around his shoulders. "This is Severusss Ssnape!" he proclaimed to his reverent audience. "He will be found welcome. With us, he shall find resspect. With usss, he shall find a family." He Summoned a goblet of red wine into his hand and pressed it into the younger man's fingers. "To Sseverus Ssnape, our honored member!"

Snape, his face flushed pink, was answered with an energetic chorus of toasts in his name.

Here, the memory sped up, as if it were on fast-forward, and only Raven and the real Severus Snape remained in real time. Images flashed by of young Snape being escorted around the room by the Dark Lord with his arm around him, being introduced to the other members. Eventually, the playback slowed down just enough for Raven to watch the marking ceremony. The memory did not slow down to normal speed, but then again, it really didn't need to. The Dark Lord made his way back to the head of the room, flanked by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, and summoned young Severus to him. The crowd quieted and watched as the ceremony was conducted.

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes. The young man's face was an open book of eagerness....and a bit of vindictive revenge in his eyes. He barely flinched when the Dark Mark was branded into his flesh.

-~-

They were out of the memory, standing before his desk in his office. Snape's eyes were guarded as he stood rigidly, waiting for her response. But she simply stood there, considering all that she'd seen. He found he could no longer stand the silence, and cursed himself for being so weak even as he broke it. "Well?" he asked accusingly. "Do you _understand_, Miss Roth?" His tone was acidic and harsh.

He hoped very much so. He felt exhausted from such exposure and wanted all this to be over.

Raven was still quiet. She had watched and listened very intently throughout the meeting, and was processing and analyzing the information she'd collected. He suddenly realized he was waiting for her scorn and disapproval...a tirade of condemnation on how weak he'd been in his youth. But it never came.

"I think I do. You wanted power and respect. He gave it to you."

"You were expecting some deeply held convictions, per chance?" he sneered. "The truth is that I am a petty, selfish, vindictive man, and I joined them for petty, selfish, and vindictive reasons. I wanted respect. I couldn't get that simply for being who I was," _- like James Potter or that mongrel Black - _"So I took it by force. The Dark Lord gives people what they crave. Don't be foolish to think every meeting is like the one you witnessed before."

She 'hmm'ed. Raven tried to take a step, but her head felt lightheaded, and she had to plant a steadying hand on the desk to keep her knees from buckling. "Oof," she mumbled, holding her head in her other hand.

Snape nodded in understanding. "Dizziness is a common side effect from viewing Penseive memories. Allow me." He turned and strode from the room, returning a few moments later with a small vial in his hand. "Drink. It will clear your head."

Raven uncorked the bottle and downed the contents.

Severus exhaled in annoyance...glad she had taken the potion, yet irritated she had been so trusting. Caution with foreign and unknown substances would have to be one of their upcoming lessons.

But the potion seemed to do the trick, for the demoness righted herself. "Thank you." Snape waved her gratitude away with a hand. "There is one thing I am curious about. If the Dark Lord gives his followers what they want, who does the dirty work?"

"There are plenty within the his ranks that desire to inflict pain. I assure you there is no shortage of Death Eaters who take pleasure in the dirty work. But in general, the Dark Lord uses your individual talents and preferences to his advantage. Unless there is some pressing need, he will let you do what you excel at and enjoy. In my case, it was potions. That is, until I began teaching at Hogwarts."

"He asked you to spy," Raven filled in for him.

He nodded. "They both did."

"Dumbledore and Voldemort both -"

"DON'T say it!" he barked.

She raised an eyebrow. "It's just a name."

Severus closed his eyes, almost as if in pain. In truth, he was sealing off all cracks in his mental defenses...raising his shields...preparing for the invasion about to come. "The name...I'm connected to the Dark Lord always. When I - or anyone bearing the mark hears it.... _he _hears it. He enters my mind to investigate. A form of eavesdropping. Occlude!" he ordered, "Keep your mind barriers up!"

He could feel the Dark Lord's presence slipping into his mind. Instantly, he projected out thoughts and emotions to coincide with what he was seeing.

_Gaining the girl's confidence._

_Showing her his memories of taking the Mark...how proud and powerful he felt._

_Her naiive carelessness and incaution...she was overconfident._

_She trusted him._

He looked away from her, breaking eye contact. He felt a foreign sense of satisfaction, some curiosity, and a cold calculation that he knew would frighten him, once he allowed himself to feel again. After what felt like an eternity, the Dark Lord left his mind. He waited for a moment, until the dizzy feeling passed. He was grateful that the girl thought to seem puzzled by his stare, to throw the Dark Lord off.

Snape breathed heavily, his eyes sharpening in anger. "_That's _why everyone is afraid to say his name! No one knows if there's a Death Eater in hearing range! Our senses are at his disposal whenever he sees fit to invade one of us."

The empath's frowned in suspicion. "And Dumbledore knows of this?"

"Of course!" He bared his teeth. "He refers to the Dark Lord as 'Tom' when he's in Order meetings because I'm there!"

Raven's frown deepened in confusion. "But...he uses it when he's around you at other times. And he didn't stop me from using it in front of you."

Snape's mouth twisted into something resembling a sneer, yet not quice a grimace. "Albus..." he fished for words, "...likes to taunt the Dark Lord." Severus' mouth flattened in recognition of Raven's shock. "It is his way of...giving the Dark Lord the finger, as the Muggles would phrase it."

"He does this knowing Riddle will invade your mind and be privy to a few moments of the discussion," she said, stating the obvious so it would sink into her understanding. "He does this on the faith that you'll be able to spin the situation and block all sensitive information with barely any warning??"

The man across from her nodded stiffly, and the sorceress quickly called to her mind the previous times the name Voldemort had been used in his company.

In Dumbledore's office.... _"He wouldn't happen to be a reptilian figure named Tom Riddle...or Voldemort, would he?" Snape had cringed. "No," she had said. "My father was named Trigon. He was a powerful demon who sadistically and self-servingly ruled over millions of worlds in his dimension." _Well that explained how quickly Riddle had found out about her. Had Albus intended for him to find out about her so soon?

In Snape's quarters before they viewed the Penseive memory.... _"Miss Roth, would you rather not view the pensive? There may be scenes of violence, but you would also gain knowledge firsthand of what took place and what sort of danger you are currently in. You will also see what our adversary, Lord Voldemort, looks like and how he regularly deals." Snape had snarled a curse. "I am not a stranger to violence. And I would like to see this Dark Lord. I am not familiar with 'Pensives', as you call them, but I get the general idea. Just tell me what to do." _Raven kicked herself. As if Voldemort would want that memory to be her first impression of him.

In the Order meeting.... _"You wish me to spy on Voldemort," she had stated. The rest of the room had gasped...did they know? Dumbledore had immediately looked to Snape and said very clearly, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." _Now she could see that declaration had been for the Dark Lord's ears and not necessarily the Order's. He had waited for a long moment before answering her...outwaiting Voldemort's presence in Snape's mind. He must have been very confident that Severus could Occlude the nature of the meeting from Tom.

In Grimmald Place after the meeting.... _"He's a house elf. And he's still devoted to Bellatrix Lestrange, a notorious Death Eater...he overheard this information, and it will soon be relayed to Voldemort." Members in the room had flinched. _Raven remembered looking around the room, but Snape was already gone. He had already left, thank God.

Raven wondered in horror how many other instances she'd unwittingly almost caused a disaster. Then wondered in even deeper horror at the number of times this must happen to Snape when dealing with Dumbledore and the Golden Trio. And Dumbledore did it intentionally, just to flaunt his confidence in the face of Voldemort. There was a time and place for everything, but this was pushing it.

"That's disgusting," Raven commented aloud.

"As disgusting as it is, I entered into this situation knowingly that night."

"No, not that," Raven waved his words away impatiently. "That Dumbledore would risk your safety for the simple pleasure of thumbing his nose at the Dark Lord."

Snape did not respond, but she could tell he was regarding her carefully.

"It all seems so...." Raven grasped for a fitting description.

"Foolhardy?" he offered.

She tilted her head from side to side. "Childish," she inserted.

The silence stretched between them, making him feel very uncomfortable with this line of conversation. Severus cleared his throat. "I think we have spent enough time on my induction. The point being that the Dark Lord would not attract so many followers were he nothing but the wizard you saw in the first memory."

The empath nodded.

"I think, considering the evening is still young, we will move on to Legilimacy. I understand you possess mind barriers that prevented my initial attempt at entry, however, were you subjected to a thorough attack, I wonder if they'd hold. I will try to gain access to your mind, and you will stop me, understood?"

Raven shrugged but didn't object.

Snape centered his face to hers, his eyes meeting and holding her own. He lifted his wand at her. "Prepare yourself." Then, "_Legilimens!"_

In the time that followed, the sorceress held his gaze calmly, feeling his mind slide just past her eyes, but not gaining purchase on anything. She felt him slip back into his own eyes.

"Miss Roth," he said, ignoring her rolling eyes at the formal title, "While I admit you are adequate at blocking entry to your mind, I must point out that you are a dreadful Occlumens."

Raven tilted her head in curiosity, encouraging him to explain.

"A skilled Occlumens does not simply keep out unwanted invasions. If that were the case, I would have been dead by the Dark Lord's wand years ago. If he even _suspected _I controlled what he saw in my head, I would not be here today. A good Occlumens must project safe memories and thoughts, while keeping the dangerous ones hidden away. You must hide them even from your own self. When the Dark Lord rumages through my mind, I supply him with whatever memories will satisfy him in an unguided string, having the appearance of randomness that minds so often comprised of."

"This is indeed a useful tidbit of knowledge," Raven commented. "But doesn't he know already that I'm not fully human? Does it matter that he'll know I'm keeping him out?"

Snape paused in consideration. "The choice is yours. However, he may be more apt to trust you if he were under the impression he could read your mind."

She sighed, then confessed her true objection. "I don't know if I can, Professor. I've kept my mind closed for so long... I'm afraid anything could slip out."

He seemed to understand and simply nodded. "Then we will practice, if that is what you wish."

She took a breath.

"Prepare yourself," he instructed. "_Legilimens!"_

Again, she felt his presence dip into her eyes. The empath sucked in another breath and focused on the memory of the Quidditch match earlier that day. She relived the sounds of the players, the heat of the sun, the sudden gusts of wind. The scent of the freshly-cut grass, and the feeling of happiness...of acceptence that she'd given up on so long ago. The sensation of soaring through the air...she'd always loved to fly. It felt like freedom. The nerves that she refused admit jangled in excitement of the Quaffle coming at her. The mental agility with which she anticipated Katie's move, and the rush she felt as she successfully defended the goal.

Snape pulled back. "There is marginal improvement. I witnessed the memory, but it was so blatantly pushed forward by your consciousness that no one would believe this was random thought processes." He let out an overly-dramatic exhale. "When you _know _someone is entering your mind, your thoughts normally panic and fixate on either that which you do not want the attacker to see, or on the attacker himself."

Severus refused to analyze his motives for pursuing this area.

"Try again."

Raven readied herself for another go.

"_Legilimens!"_

This time around, she gave into her random thoughts. She let them come to the surface for his examination. So this what it felt like to be mentally raped...but not entirely, since she was in control of it. It was not an unpleasant experience, she found herself admitting, but that was hardly a reasonable justification for invading another's privacy. She still resolved never to do it unless absolutely necessary. It was necessary with that house elf Kreature. And with Professor Snape when he returned beaten to a pulp. But as far as when she -

Raven felt him tugging on the thread connected with his own encounter with her telepathy. She let him pursue it.

His bloodied and cursed body rose in her mind and she couldn't help but feel disgusted. The presence in her mind grabbed ahold of that feeling and dug deeper. She felt disgusted. But not by his appearance... then by what? She had caused it. Indirectly, of course, but she was still the cause of his torture. She could never forgive herself for that.

Raven could feel him pausing here, as though doubting the truth of these thoughts.

She had hoped to come to Hogwarts in order to leave behind all the pain she'd caused to others. And the first thing she does when she arrives is get an innocent man tortured almost to death. She hated herself so much as she recalled that broken face, barely recognizing her in the night. It didn't matter that she didn't know the reasons for his torture at the time. She did now.

Raven refused to let Snape follow more into those thoughts, and so tried to guide him out.

She knew he'd been tortured because the Dark Lord had listened in to more of her monologue than Severus had thought. Was it possible to be such an accomplished Occlumens and still not be in full control? What about now? Was she in full control? A bubble of uncertainty and irrational fear began to grow in her mind. What if she wasn't in control? What if some of her memories were being read without her awareness?

She felt Snape seize that fear and pull relentlessly

Suddenly, unbidden flashes of her past flickered in her mind...memories she was afraid he'd see. Memories she didn't want any living soul to see. This is what he meant by a skilled attacker finding a thread and following it to its end. Never let that thread be found....hide it from yourself.

Raven cleared her mind and instead focused on the pair of black eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul. Well, someone invading someone else's mind must certainly expect to find that their foremost thoughts are about the invader himself. That's what Severus had said.

So she did.

Raven spent the time actually _looking _at his eyes. So many times she'd seen them, but never before had she actually _looked _at them. They were dark, certainly, but not malevolent. Deep, shadowed, pools, almost unreadable. But there was something... an emptiness? No, not emptiness, but isolation. A guarded, defensive, distancing of himself from humanity. They were the eyes of a man who had long since ceased to expect gentleness from the world - and therefore no longer sought it. But that decision was the forced choice of one who saw no alternative.

Instinctively responding to this flash of insight, she reached a pale hand towards his arm. He seemed to flinch away at her movement.

He immediately dropped his wand arm and stepped back from her, exiting her head. "That is enough for this evening. You may return to your room." _Was that really his voice? _It sounded weak - croaky and unused to his ears. He seemed to be breathing heavily, and there was a light flush in his sallow cheeks. He seemed...afraid? Alarmed?

Raven immediately dropped her hand and returned it to the safety of her cloak. "We still have forty-five minutes, sir."

Threatened and off-balance in a way that he hadn't been for many years, Snape reacted the only way he knew how. "Why, I didn't realize you liked these sessions so much, Miss Roth." That was better. That sounded more like him. "Could it be you have some running bet with your little Gryffindor friends? Find out the dark, nasty secrets of the Potions Master and have a good laugh after he spills his guts in Penseives before you?"

Her expression had closed up, and her eyes had emptied, trying to maintain control over her emotions. She was shaking her head. He could see his words cutting into her, and some part of his brain told him to stop, but the need to strike out was too great.

"Perhaps this was all your own idea? I found out your history, and you feel the need to debase and humiliate me by pretending to _pity _me in your carefully crafted memories so you can make yourself whole again." He advanced on her in a predatory manner, his voice deepening and gaining a menacing quality. "Or maybe, you desire to pick me apart and inspect every repulsive inch of me in condescending mockery and derision so you can finally find _somebody _you can feel superior to."

Raven's face was neutral, but her eyes and brows were twitching. She finally had to close them and turn her head to the side to hide the tears.

He had reduced the stoic empath to tears, and she was trying to hide it from him. His ruthless tongue never failed him, no matter the target. The anger was extinguished in a wave of self-disgust. Attacking the blameless. His favorite technique. Snape turned away from her, and moved so her path to the door was clear.

Her angry voice assaulted him from behind. "I realize that I've been made a burden to you, Professor, and for that I apologize. But that gives you no right to judge _me_ by _your_ standards," she snapped.

Her words pierced him, and he couldn't stop from flinching.

"I have done nothing to warrant this. I hope our next session will be a bit more productive. Until tomorrow, Professor Snape." She turned on her heel and swept from the room, phasing through the door rather than taking the time to unlock and open it.

Severus turned and stared at the spot she'd disappeared for much longer than was necessary, his thoughts racing. What was happening to him? Why was he so effected? He stepped around the desk and slumped into the high-backed chair, cradeling his face in his fingers. _Breathe, Snape, _he told himself firmly. _Breath. __Deeply. Evenly. Balance the oxygen and carbon dioxide in your bloodstream. Concentrate on your heart rate. _

_Control. Stay in control._

Without any warning Raven had torn open half-healed, long ignored wounds. And he had reacted to the threat in his usual fashion. The tightness in his stomach comprised of feelings of helplessness and fear, self-loathing and rage. His troubled mind reflected on the evening. She had teased him. Not something that happened to him very often. And she had thanked him. Also an infrequent occurrence. Those memories...she blamed herself for his treatment. Since when had anyone cared? Or at least cared enough to doctor a memory to make it appear they cared? And for a moment, when she had focused on their eye contact, he had had seen… something he struggled to name. Something that had made her almost reach towards him.

....Something that he could never accept.

At least it was no longer something he needed to worry about...he had made certain of that. Snape closed his eyes as though the thought physically pained him.

It didn't matter. Better to quash this asinine shred of hope before it went too far - keep the girl at a distance. The sooner he quelled any of her ridiculous notions about him (and visa versa, his rebellious mind added), the safer she'd be. It was better this way.

And Severus could almost bring himself to believe it.

* * *

_A/N: Good news!! I've finally come up with a plot! I haven't really come up with a resolution to the problem I'll present, but I've come up with an actual, unique plot!!_

_And the title comes from Shakespeare (what else):_

_Didst thou but know the inly touch of love,  
Thou wouldst as soon go kindle fire with snow  
As seek to quench the fire of love with words._

_I do not seek to quench your love's hot fire,  
But qualify the fire's extreme rage,  
Lest it should burn above the bounds of reason._

_The more thou damm'st it up, the more it burns.  
The current that with gentle murmur glides,  
Thou know'st, being stopp'd, impatiently doth rage;_


	20. I Say There is No Darkness

**Chapter 20 - I Say There is No Darkness**

**-~-**

* * *

-~-

Raven Roth had many faults, but she was at heart, a fair person. And reasonably honest.

Once she had reached the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the Fat Lady and simply walking through the portrait amidst her shrieks, she had settled on one of the overstuffed crimson couches. The fire in the hearth was wild and unstable. A drastic contrast from the cool, detached girl who sat staring into it. She allowed herself to revisit the conversation between herself and Snape, relatively certain she had calmed whatever storm had awakened in her mind.

Upon reflecting, she realised that she didn't feel as angry at Snape as she was telling herself she did. In fact, he had almost been nice to her before his turnaround. _Mind you, _she reflected, _it's not like he had much choice in the matter. He was rather stuck with me._

_Sympathy? After how he treated me?_ She must be losing her mind. What was that thing when captives fell in love with their captors? Stockholm Syndrome, people called it. _Except that I'm not his captive. And I most certainly am NOT falling in love with him_.

Although, he hadn't had to try to make her feel more comfortable, or give her that potion to make her feel better. That had been quite – kind – really. And kind was not a word you used about Severus Snape.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Didn't she herself admit he used sarcasm and biting attacks as self-defense? When he felt threatened or uncomfortable, she had discovered his methods of distancing himself from people. He had covered up his compassionate concern with a hurtful attack, but she had responded to the kind gesture...and that had thrown him. Then the next time he was covering up his discomfort, he lashed out again...and she'd taken it personally. How could she be upset with him after she had already discovered the reason for his attacks?

_Is that it, Raven? Blindly overlook his atrocious behavior simply because you understand the reasons for it? Because you're equally as guilty? You can't rewrite who he is just because you want to like him._

_Did_ she want to like him?

Her ruminations were cut short by Hermione entering the common room with a pile of books and scrolls in her arms, and a bulging book bag slung around her shoulder. The bushy-haired Gryffindor seemed surprised to find her there, but continued setting her study materials on one of the tables near the window.

The sorceress didn't know what the best course of action was...should she break the silence? Greet her?

It turned out she didn't need to, for the Gryffindor did it herself. "Would this be a good time for your tutoring?"

Deciding that a distraction was what she needed, Raven nodded and heaved herself up from the couch, making her way over to the table.

"I figured we could start with Ancient Runes, since our first class is in the morning. These," she grunted, hauling an armful of thick textbooks onto the table and letting them slam in front of the empath, "are the first six volumes of Runes. I hardly expect you to read them all before tomorrow, but they'll come in handy when you have to look up material we've already covered."

"May I borrow them?"

Hermione smiled, somewhat aloof. "Keep them as long as you like. I have no use for them."

Raven thanked her with a tight smile. "No need...I'll only need a few minutes."

The brunette gave her an odd look as the sorceress stood up and walked to the center of the common room. Raven summoned the six textbooks to float around her at shoulder height. As she closed her eyes, the books began to slowly spin around her, like planets orbiting their sun. When her eyes opened a moment later, they were white and unseeing. _"Nekrenahm Hezberel Mortix_," she chanted monotonously.

A bright green energy sparked and jumped like electricity from each tome circling her. Each current of energy crackled and flashed, joining into an orb of energy directly over her head and forming a sort of umbrella above her. _"Hezberek, Edmorenae, Ostwenthen-verbis-nep, Inodrium Espenderae, Aransekortus-REX!"_

At once, a surge of power erupted from the floating orb and grounded itself into Raven's chakra, green energy flowing rapidly into her forehead. Within seconds, all the information contained in the six books had been copied into her long-term memory.

As the books floated back to the table, encased in Raven's signature black energy, Hermione stood. "What was _that?" _

"An absorbtion spell."

The Gryffindor crossed her arms. "You mean you know everything in those books now?"

The demoness nodded cautiously, suddenly sensing her companion's anger.

"So that's it, then, is it? You just say a few spells and suddenly all knowledge is yours." Her tone was clearly more than irritated. "How wonderful it must be to be you," she spat.

Raven didn't know how it had gotten to this, or how to react. She chose to stay quiet...her usual tactic when confronting an unknown. But she did have to restrain a snort at her last comment.

Hermione continued in a low, unmistakably furious voice. "I have to _earn _my knowledge! I have to work hard for it! It takes a lot of studying to get the title of 'smartest student at Hogwarts,' and believe me I've lost many friends and opportunities sacrificing my time and effort for it." Her voice was shaking a little now.

The empath finally understood.

"I have to read and study and work for _hours _on end! And you just waltz in here and snap your fingers and know everything I do? This is bullshit!"

Raven remained silent. She couldn't help but be reminded of a similar scene that had taken place between herself and Terra years earlier.

_"Why don't you trust me?" __she'd asked._

_"Because you don't deserve it! I have to meditate every day to keep my powers under control...and I'm supposed to believe you can suddenly control yours? Trust is something you have to earn!"_

Terra didn't earn her powers...didn't deserve them...because there was no sacrifice on her part. Raven had felt both jealousy and indignation on that point. Why should Terra be so universally-liked and accepted when she didn't do anything to deserve it?

Snape's voice suddenly entered her head. _"I wanted respect. I couldn't get that simply for being who I was,"_ - like Terra, Raven thought bitterly_._

She shook her head. At least she understood where Hermione was coming from. Since entering the Wizarding world, she had been met with mostly acceptance...and while she didn't delude herself by thinking she was liked by everyone, she hadn't been shunned like she was used to. Raven was, in a very small way, Hermione's Terra.

"I understand how you feel," Raven offered. "But trust me when I tell you that I paid...still pay...for this priviledge in other ways."

"Whatever." She turned on her heel and began gathering up her books and dumping them into her tote bag. Raven's left hand twitched. "It's obvious you have no need for a tutor, so I guess I'll see you in class."

Half of the empath wanted to just be rid of her. The other half didn't want to leave it like this. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't _like _a tutor. There is plenty of brainstorming and ideas not covered in the book that we could share."

"Oh right!" Hermione snarled, jamming her parchment into the bag. "Steal my ideas, too! Well, you can easily do that by sucking them out of my head like I know you can!"

The sorceress felt her peripheral vision shutting down and her blood pressure rising. "I do not steal people's ideas...and I most certainly do NOT rape people's minds for the fun of it!"

"Go ahead! I know you need another chance to make everybody like you!"

Raven barked out a harsh laugh, her breathing irregular. "You think that's what this is all about? Grow up. I have bigger things to concern myself with than a popularity contest!"

"Of course! I almost forgot!" Hermione snapped, whirling back to face her as she ascended the stairs. "Miss Mysterious Wonder Girl gets all the dangerous and important missions because she's SPECIAL."

"You're welcome to take my job...and everything that goes with it!"

"Girls, girls!" The Scottish brogue of Professor McGonogall cut through their argument. "Hermione, I think it best if you returned to the dorms immediately."

Miss Granger fumed for a moment, almost protesting her dismissal. But she thought better of it, and tramped up the stairs. Raven took this time to breathe heavily and deeply, mentally restoring equillibrium to her soul and vaporizing any remaining emotion. She had been close. Close to losing control. _Twice in a week...this is bad._

The Gryffindor Head of House had entered through the portrait unbeknownst to the both of them...the sorceress had felt a shift in the air once Minerva had arrived, but was too preoccupied with battling her emotions to notice. Now, though, the Scotswoman approached her and sat her down on one of the overstuffed, crimson couches.

"Raven," Minerva turned to her kindly. "I'm sorry for what happened. I hope you understand that people are people, no matter where you go. And things like this are bound to happen."

The stoic empath nodded, electing to remain silent.

"If you need to talk to someone, my office is always open."

Again, the sorceress nodded.

McGonogall seemed disinclined to leave. They sat there for a moment, neither talking or moving, until the older woman spoke again. "Albus told me about your reluctance to join the Order," she said inquiringly.

"I didn't know you were a member, professor," Raven responded.

The tartan-clad Scotswoman shook her head. "I'm not, but I _am _Deputy Headmistress and one of Albus' closest friend and confidants. I don't think you're a threat, dear, but I am the head of Gryffindor House, and responsible for all the students in the school. I would be neglect in my duties if I didn't address this concern."

Raven stiffened a little.

"You are an emotional being, Miss Roth, whether you accept this fact or not. It is regrettable, therefore, that such destructive power is intertwined with them. I cannot even begin to imagine what a burden that must be on such a young girl. The episode you just experienced with Miss Granger is surely not the first of its kind. And, unfortunately, it will probably not be the last. I want to know what I can do, if anything, that will make living at Hogwarts easier for you."

The demoness made a tight, emotionless smile. "You and the headmaster share a tendency to hide your real meaning. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were Slytherin."

McGonogall frowned as though insulted, but Raven continued. "You want to know how to make the students safer from me. I wouldn't have been offended if you'd simply said so."

The Head of Gryffindor sputtered in a vain attempt to deny the observation.

"There is something that can be done, professor. If it isn't too much trouble, I could make much use of a private room. I hope not to cause any inconvenience or presume too much...Hogwarts has already been more hospitible than I deserve."

"Nonsense!" the grey-haired witch declared. "I shall assign you to some spare chambers immediately."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I thought all the rooms were taken."

"_Student _rooms are full, yes. But there is an extra set of teacher's chambers we keep on hand. Albus must have wanted to integrate you into student life."

The younger sorceress rolled her eyes skeptically, taking care not to let the Transfiguration professor notice. The two of them exited the Gryffindor common room and made their way down a long corridor, up some stairs, and finally to a hallway. One side of the corridor was lined with doors, while the other wasn't a wall at all, but a stone railing overlooking the maze of moving staircases below. They were at least five stories up, and looking over the banister sent a feeling of vertigo up the normally-unflappable, flying empath.

"This shall be your room for the foreseeable future," McGonogall announced, stopping at a door near the end of the hall. "For now, there are just basic wards to keep students out, but I can remove them for you," she said, raising her wand.

"No, no," Raven cut in, "I'd prefer them to remain. I believe I can bypass them."

"Oh, very well then. I'll leave you to it. If you would want some company, or an ear to talk to, my offer still stands. I've known Severus ever since he first arrived at Hogwarts when he was eleven, and Lord knows he isn't the easiest person to get along with. If you'd like some advice, I'm always available."

The sorceress schooled her expression to remain impassive, ignoring the sudden jump in her stomach at his name. "Thank you, professor. I don't think he'll prove to be much of a problem."

Minerva gave her a wry, grin before she turned to leave. Once the Scotswoman had disappeared from view, Raven phazed through the door with no trouble from the wards and went about exploring her new home.

* * *

The better part of the next morning was spent in Ancient Runes as far away from Hermione as Raven could sit. Harry and Ron were absent from such an elevated class, since they didn't need Runes for the Auror program, and so Raven was forced to sit with students she'd never met. The class comprised of mostly Ravenclaws, with a few Slytherins, and one or two Gryffindors, including Hermione.

Professor Montegue Waldstein was a less than imposing man, with a remarkably narrow nose and beady eyes. His sandy hair simply refused to stay combed over, and that attributed for the countless times he paused in his lecture to sweep the locks out of his face. His robes were a size or two larger than necessary, which accounted for the multiple times he tripped over their excess length. All in all, Professor Waldstein was entertaining in and of himself, but he knew his runes. Raven had to give him that.

And she was enormously relieved that she had such a spell like the Absorbtion spell at hand, for he didn't give her any leeway in his quizzing. He didn't even know that she'd never attended a Runes class before. The material she learned from the textbooks the night before were merely the building blocks that Montegue extrapolated from. Had she not had the basics under her belt, she would never have been able to follow his reasoning, interpretations, and hypothetical theories.

Before long, she was wrapped up in the content of the class and almost forgot entirely about the miffed Head Girl on the other side of the room. By the time the bell rang, Raven was in what could almost be described as a good mood. Her mind was stimulated, and she was actually looking forward to the assigned homework. Her mood lifted even further when she realized that Hermione wasn't taking Care of Magical Creatures class.

Not wanting to draw attention to herself in front of the entire student population, Raven followed a group of Hufflepuffs out of the castle and down onto the Hogwarts grounds on foot. What had started out to be curious anticipation, quickly turned into bored apathy as the class progressed. This Hagrid person was enormous and inept...he may have known about Horklumps, but he did very little to keep the pupils interested in the subject.

The professor's stuttering speech and thick, uncultured accent made Raven even less inclined to strain herself by listening, and soon found her mind wandering. It wasn't long before her throughts turned to her next...class. She steadfastly refused to consider it anything more than just another class on her schedule. All the same, she couldn't get rid of the anxious feeling inside her.

So wrapped up in her thoughts was she, that the empath didn't even register the change of subjects. Professor Hagrid had led them away from the Huorklumps and to a fenced pen area.

"Now," the half-giant boomed cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the lack of interest from his students, "Can anyone tell me wha' a Nunda is?"

No one answered, until an African boy in Hufflepuff robes slowly raised his hand, his eyes wide. "It's...it's," he stammered nervously, "It's a Mngwa! De devil o' Tanziania!"

Hagrid frowned at the description. "Aye, highly misundar-stood creetures, Nundas. They're giant cats! As big as donkeys, some of 'em. Closes' family member would be the leopard, in tarms of markings and appearance. 'Cept they're gray and much larger...an' considered to be much more ferocious. I 'appen ta have one wit me now! If everybody would jus' step closer to tha' fence, you should be able ta get a good look at 'er. Not too close, mind ye! She's killed over three dozen villagers back in Africa!"

The fenced area resembled a zoo exhibit...a cave, several trees, and lots of boulders for the captive animal. The students were reluctant to approach the wooden fence. The barrier between the caged feline was 8 feet tall, but had slots between the wooden boards to peer inside.

When no such monster appeared, the students slowly inched their way to the fence. Still, no giant cat could be seen. Moments turned into minutes, and still no Nunda. The class began to get bored. Hagrid pulled out a raw steak from one of his many pockets and tossed it over the fence in hopes of luring the feline into the open. No dice.

Finally, in a desperate and foolhardy attempt to redeem himself, Hagrid himself entered the compound, staying close to the gate in case he needed to make a hasty exit. "Here, kitteh kitteh kitteh!" he cooed. Some of the students sniggered when the half-giant made kissing sounds to call the cat.

After nearly five minutes of Hagrid calling the Nunda with no luck, he shamefacedly turned back to the gate.

And that's when it happened.

Before any of the students could shout a warning, or even blink, the great cat burst from behind a nearby rock and charged. Its speed was inconceivable, and it was upon Hagrid before he even knew something was approaching him. But it didn't tear into the half-giant. It didn't even attack him. Instead, it used the giant as a stepping stone as it leaped onto his back and vaulted over the 8 foot fence.

Hufflepuffs were screaming in terror as the deadly Nunda landed on all four paws amongst them, snarling with a wildcat's signature screech. The Mngwa had ignored the bumbling half-giant in favor of attacking a dozen schoolchildren.

With a swipe of its paws, the feline took down a Hufflepuff girl with its razor sharp claws, then pounced on a Gryffindor boy. Just as its massive fangs were closing in on the boy's head, the entire animal was encased in an eery black force field and thrown off the student, hurtling into the wooden fence and collapsing on the ground.

Hagrid was through the gate by now, and running to the beast, intending to pick it up and toss it back over the fence. But the Nunda recovered from its shock too quickly and darted away from the professor.

Spotting a group of fleeing Hufflepuffs, it dashed after them.

The screams of the teenagers turned frantic as they looked back and saw the massive animal catching up to them like they were standing still. On the final leap, the cat was lifted into the air by another black force field and simply held there, thrashing madly in the intangible constraints. It's growls and screeches sent shivers up everyone's spine.

Without hesitating any further, Raven closed her open hand into a fist, and the wildcat's screams were suddenly silenced. Here eyes stopped glowing white, and the Nunda's lifeless body crumpled to the ground.

As Hagrid and the rest of the students stood in shock, the sorceress ran to the fallen Hufflepuff girl, whose arm was bleeding severely. She was still alive, but had passed out, either from blood loss or fright. Raven knelt down and chanted in her mysterious language as she hovered her hand over the deep gashes in her arm. Several moments later, the wounds were closed and healed.

She moved on to the Gryffindor boy, who had been moments way from being decapitated. The poor lad was shaking uncontrollably, his breathing irregular and his face pale. The empath waved her hand over his body, analyzing his injuries. She sighed in relief when it told her only several ribs had been fractured...an easy fix. She sat on her knees next to him. The boy grunted in pain as the bones realligned themselves under Raven's chanting. His face smoothed out once the shimmering light surrounding her hand sunk into his body, filling his entire being with a sense of peace and safety.

Hagrid lumbered over, still a bit dazed. The demoness stood as the professor neared her. "This one needs a blood transfusion," Raven said calmly, pointing to the girl. "This one needs rest," she pointed to the boy before her. "And everyone else," she added, waving a hand to indicate the entire class, "needs a responsible teacher," she bit out, her harsh tone belying her calm exterior.

The half-giant's chin quivvered as he bent down and scooped up the boy in his arms. Hagrid sniffed loudly as he turned back to the class, rumbling "Class dismissed" in an unsteady voice. He turned to the girl, but saw she was already floating in the air, supported by Raven's black energy. "You can bring 'er to the Infirmary wit me."

They progressed up the hill in silence, the sorceress dampening her emotions, and the half-giant sniffling and blubbering into his matted beard.

"She's dead," Hagrid moaned after a minute or two.

The empath looked at the Hufflepuff hovering next to her. "She'll be fine."

The giant shook his head miserably. "No, not 'er. Thank the Lor' fer that.... But my princess is dead!"

"Your _princess?"_ Raven raised an eyebrow.

Hagrid merely choked back a sob in response.

The demoness finally understood. "What would have had me do? Lives were at stake."

"You could 'ave jus' put 'er back in 'er cage! You could 'ave jus' knocked 'er out! Did ye have to _kill _the poor creeture?"

She took a moment, trying to phrase it in the nicest, gentelest way possible. "Yes, I did." To hell with being gentle. "Do you think that thing would've had a change of heart if I'd simply locked it back up? It would have found a way to get out and kill again. That thing should never have been brought here."

Hagrid moaned in grief again.

Raven's mood began deteriorating yet again. "You should be fired and put away with reckless endangering of children under your charge. You're lucky that monster didn't kill a student, otherwise you'd also be pinned with manslaughter. You are responsible for the near deaths of all your students, the grave injury of two, and you're sad that your little princess was put down before it actually succeeded in killing them??"

That sobered him up. His grief turned to fear and shame.

The rest of the journey to the hospital wing was filled with the mumblings of Hagrid and Raven's silent mantra to keep control.

Once inside the Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey took over with a fervor. The games keeper Summoned the headmaster as soon as the two students were in beds. The two men talked privately for awhile at the end of the room beneath a Privacy Charm while Raven relayed the medical needs of the students to Poppy.

The next thing she knew, Dumbledore had drawn her aside and Hagrid was no longer in the room. "Raven," the elderly wizard said with a hand on her shoulder, "I want to offer my deepest thanks for protecting the students today. I am certain that had you not been there, the injuries would be much more numerous and serious."

"I did what was needed, Headmaster," Raven said coolly.

"Indeed you did, my dear. If it weren't for your quick actions, I would hate to see how many would have been admitted to this room. I would like to award you with a Special Award for Services to the School...a golden plaque that would remain in the trophy room of Hogwarts."

Raven was already shaking her head. "No, thank you Headmaster. I appreciate the sentiments, but I'd rather not stick out in a crowd more than I already do."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then I shall leave you to your studies. Hogwarts owes you its gratitude."

* * *

By dinner, it was obvious the news had spread to every corner of the castle. Students either stared at her in awe and fear, or outright ignored her alltogether, talking behind their hands about her when they though she wasn't looking. This, she could handle. This was high school all over again, but she'd endured. She could endure this.

Even the teachers at the high table glanced at her far too often for mere coincidence.

Raven sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, away from where she had previously sat with the Golden Trio. Once Harry, Ron, and Hermione did enter the Great Hall, though, it was apparent Hermione hadn't told her friends about the spat they'd had the night before. Harry and Ron waved at her, not even giving their old seats a second glance as they trekked down the table to sit next to Raven.

"Heard the news, mate!" Ron exclaimed once they sat down.

"I wish I could've seen it," Harry remarked. "Poor Hagrid, though. I feel so bad for him. This isn't the first time thishas happened to him."

Raven's eyebrows shot up in astonishment.

"I mean not the first time one of his beloved animals has died or been taken from him. The only other time a student was hurt was back in our third year, but that was totally Draco's own fault."

Ron piped up between bites of roasted potato, "Yeah...he brought that on himself! The rotter nearly got Buckbeak killed for it."

"But anyway," Harry continued, "Needless to say, your powers are hardly a secret anymore. You can do what you like, now." The Boy Who Lived smiled at the news...this girl was sort of like him in a way. She didn't fit in - people stared at her and talked about her and treated her differently. Someone who he could relate to. Maybe he would be treated like a normal person if he simply slunk into Raven's shadow. An afterthought. Harry wondered if he was the only person in the world who actually _wanted _to be overlooked and overshadowed by a celebrity.

"Yay," Raven deadpanned.

"And," Harry lowered his voice, "The next DA meeting will be tomorrow evening at eight. You can meet us in the Gryffindor common room at 7:30 and we'll take you there."

The empath nodded.

"Speaking of 7:30," Hermione spoke up for the first time that evening, "You'd better be on your way. It's already 7:25." Her voice was flat, but it held no anger, Raven noted.

"Thanks. Guess I'll get going then."

"See ya!" Ron and Harry said.

She raised her hood and stood from the table, making her way on foot to the dungeons.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Sorry for the delay...It's procrastination mixed with other activities. I'm leaving for Navy basic training on Oct. 27th, and preparing for that takes up a lot of my thoughts. I'll try to get cracking and churn some more chapters out before I leave, but don't count on it. Boot camp lasts 8-12 weeks and lord knows I won't be able to write anything during that time. After that, I'll be shipped to California for about a year studying a foreign language...not sure how much free time I'll have there, or if I'll use my free time writing fanfiction. Just remember that I shall not forget about the story!_

_"I say there is no darkness but ignorance." - Shakespeare_


	21. The Lengthened Shadow

**Chapter 21 - The Lengthened Shadow**

***00oo***

**

* * *

**

No one answered at her knock. Raven checked the time.

7:30 on the button.

Again, she knocked on the door to the Potions classroom. After waiting an appropriate amount of time, she tried the handle. To her surprise, it was unlocked and opened easily under her touch. As soon as her hand touched the doorknob, she felt something magical shimmer around her...wards, she realized. Yet they didn't hinder her - to the contrary - they admitted her entrance. Raven raised an eyebrow, instantly on alert. If there was one thing she knew about Professor Snape, it was that he didn't alter wards to grant access to just anyone for no reason.

The classroom was deserted, the stools upturned on the long wooden tables. As the sorceress stepped further into the room, she gave the room a more thorough search. No one. She frowned in curiosity, closing the dungeon door behind her, the latching noise it made echoing slightly in the damp, stone room. Raven strolled over to the professor's desk and stood waiting.

A minute passed. She shifted her weight to the other foot.

Another minute. Raven crossed her arms.

Five minutes gone by. She grew restless. If Severus was still in a snit over the argument last night, the least he could have done was inform her the meeting was canceled. Raven sighed in irritation. Her eyes spied the two doors on opposite sides of the room. Curiosity got the better of her, and the demoness approached one. Taking care to make as little noise as possible, she cracked it open just enough to peek inside. The room adjacent to the classroom was obviously Snape's office, what with the sparse layout. A simple wooden desk on one side, a fireplace in the wall facing it, a window projecting the view of the Hogwarts grounds. And another door. But Raven didn't want to invade too much of Professor Snape's privacy, and didn't wish to sour their relationship further by doing so.

She shut the door and returned to the desk. Another few minutes passed before she turned her gaze to the other door in the classroom. It was smaller, and appeared to be the wooden door to a closet. Most likely potions ingredients. Still, she wanted to see for herself. So she walked to it and turned the handle.

The heady scent of mixed spices, ingredients, and other smells invaded her nostrils as soon as the heavy door was cracked. She could identify common scents, such as sage, lavender, and mint. There was even the smell of soil, peat, and blood. But there were others there entirely foreign to her knowledge. The door opened further, and she was surprised to see shelves lining each of the walls from the floor up to the ceiling...each filled with glass bottles of varying sizes and shapes.

But what startled her the most, was the cloaked figure standing at the back of the closet, its back to her.

Raven's short gasp in surprise alerted the form to her presence, and it quickly straightened up to its full height and turned around. The sorceress swallowed her embarrassment at having been caught snooping and forced herself to look into Snape's eyes calmly. She was doing a poor job at reading whether he was still upset with her. In fact, she was doing a poor job at reading him at all...

"My apologies, Professor, I didn't mean to -"

The Potions Master silenced her with a graceful spin of his hand. "No need. I was restocking the shelves and became preoccupied." With a flourish of his arm, he spun around and finished placing the last bottle he'd been holding in its designated spot.

If he was still peeved, he didn't show it. Raven gave a slight smirk, deciding to test just how well he'd recovered from their rift the other day. "You instructed me to be here at 7:30, Professor...since you cannot seem to live up to even your simplest of instructions, I have few expectations our meetings shall be in the least bit productive," she replied wryly.

Snape turned sharply, staring at her in surprise at her playful jab. In the space of an instant, a myriad of expressions passed over his face, and without warning, he advanced to within a foot of her in a single, domineering step.

He looked down at her over his aquiline nose in what he had intended to be a horrible sneer. But as the moment grew, the sneer softened into what could almost be a crooked smile. His black eyes were trying to be fierce, but they instead gained a distant, longing quality as he gazed into hers. How she wished she was able to determine what he was thinking - feeling - at that moment. Where were her empathic powers now?

Raven felt the change in the atmosphere slowly morph into something a little more personal. That look in his eyes! She noticed her heart-rate increasing rapidly, and her breathing become somewhat erratic. Her mind was swimming with something she couldn't quite define. This...closeness...to him was overwhelming. Intoxicating. Exciting. And terrifying.

That look in his eyes...

She felt a warmth spread in her stomach, mixed with butterflies. Her legs felt like jelly. And somehow she remained standing.

"I have to confess, Raven." Her stomach did a back flip at the sound of her given name...it was the first time he'd used it. "You are..." he paused to look down at his feet – nearly impossible given the lack of distance between them. "...a remarkable woman," he finished, his head still downcast. _Was he nervous? He of all people? _It was hard to comprehend this was happening. "I... regret lashing out at you last night. I've never felt so off guard as I am around you."

She was momentarily grateful he wasn't looking into her eyes at that moment, for they widened significantly. Her pupils contracted a little. She was feeling things she should never feel. Or admit to feeling. There were just some things that were not possible for a half-demon. Love was one of them. She could very easily grow to love this man. A small bubble of panic grew in her chest as she realized how close she was to the edge. This can't happen. For the sake of humanity..._for his sake._

His strong presence came even nearer, and she began to shrink away...but she felt his firm, yet gentle hands come to rest on her arms to support her. Her heart was racing...now from terror. This shouldn't be happening. She couldn't... _shouldn't _do this. Her father had damned her to a life of isolation merely by bringing her into existence. She had known this from the day her destiny was explained to her by the Monks on Azarath all those many years ago.

She would ultimately destroy that what she loved. She couldn't love him. Could not let herself love him. Or anyone.

_She. Could. Not._

One of his fingers curled around the bottom of her chin to nudge her head up to look at him. The back of his hand rose to caress her cheek softly. "Raven, I..." he trailed off.

She was panting, now...not from attraction or lust, but from the same terror that made her pull back from the Potions Master. "No," she croaked. "I can't... It's not that I don't... I just can't."

"Can't feel," he finished sadly, his eyes downcast. His shoulders were slumped in defeat, and Raven felt so very frightened...and horrible...and helpless.

A resolve crossed his face as he looked up to meet her gaze again. "I'm just as uncertain. And I know the potential consequences for you. But I want to give it a chance. Will you let me?" He reached down and scooped up her hands in his, gently pulling her back to his body. She was flush against him, back arched a little as his height bent her backwards slightly.

"If you'll let me..." he whispered; his head lowered gradually, tilting his face to allow for his nose. Going slow enough to give her time to stop him.

Her heart was racing. Panic. A jar exploded on a shelf in the classroom, and a stool toppled to the floor.

His lips were almost on hers.

Her hair flowed unnaturally in a non-existent breeze and her hands trembled slightly against her will. Terror.

Then...

_"UN-HAND HER!"_

Raven started violently at the voice, but Snape didn't appear to be startled at all. He merely gave a nasty snarl like a wild beast at the intruder and slowly let go of her. The Potions Master stiffened to his full height and glared in the direction of the voice.

The sorceress whipped her head around and stared in disbelief: Standing in the far corner of the classroom with his wand drawn, not more than five paces away, was _Severus Snape._Raven could scarcely believe her eyes.

The new Snape stalked forward, keeping his wand trained on his doppleganger. "Miss Roth," he bit out, "Be so kind as to get behind me at once."

Raven nearly drowned in the overwhelming humiliation she felt. She must have been the biggest moron on the planet. Who on earth would mistake this..._that..._as the real Professor Snape?

She unquestioningly complied with his order. As soon as she was behind the professor, the false Snape began to shimmer unnaturally. Raven watched with intent curiosity as the image of the man in front of her didn't change into something else...rather, when it regained a solid form, it was still of Severus Snape. Only this version appeared to be an exact replica of the original. There was nothing Raven could identify as being different. It stared back at the real Snape with the same, cold, sneering expression to which she was so accustomed.

For a moment, Raven could make out an acrid smell of blood and smoke. It was a moment before her ears began to register the sound of screams, of men, women, and children...in pain, fear, and mourning. The gaunt figure spoke in a condescending tone she often heard him use. "One day, Snape. One day you'll slip." It smiled wickedly. "You can't hide it all forever."

The real Snape finally found his voice and barked out an incantation. _"Riddikulus!"_

The reaction was almost instantaneous. The fake Snape was forcibly inverted, hanging by his feet from the ceiling rafters, his cape, now a ludicrously stereotypical Dracula costume, hanging down around his neck. "I vant to suck yourrr blaaaaad!" it said with a corny Transylvanian accent between its comically large fangs before falling asleep.

Severus used a Levi-Corpus spell to guide it back into the ingredients cupboard and slammed the door shut after it.

For a long moment, the two of them simply stared at the closed door.

"I doubt that turned out as either of us expected," Raven commented.

Snape gave her a long look she couldn't quite read, then turned away, forcing his feet to carry him to his desk. With shaking hands, Severus summoned a bottle of brandy and tumbler, his back still facing her. "Leave."

Raven paused. "What was that thing?"

"Get out of my classroom."

She frowned, striding towards him. "Not until I get an explanation for what just happened. You know what that was."

Snape spun sharply on his heel, the half-full glass still in his hand, his eyes narrowed into slits. "That," he bit out, "was a Boggart. And what just happened...will never be spoken of again."

"What _did _just happen! I believe I am entitled to an explanation."

The Potions Master sighed heavily and took a long sip, the tremors in his fingers slowly disappearing. "It was...part of your lesson." The professor regarded his liquor with a considering expression before knocking it back in one go and slamming it back down on his desk. "I needed to see how you reacted to your worst fear. How volatile you are. That's what the Boggart does. It takes the form of your worst fear." Here he paused and set the tumbler on the edge of his desk. "I did not anticipate the result that so colorfully appeared."

"And yet you allowed it to continue."

"Of course I did!" he snapped angrily. "To see myself as your worst fear begs clarification."

"And you got it," Raven answered coldly.

"Indeed," he sneered. "Though why it took my form instead of any number of men you've met is explanation in and of itself that you are lacking in romantic experience." His breath was shakey, but he continued his attack. "That it should be me, merely for the fact you've spent the past several days near me! Tell me, Miss Roth, is this the longest you've ever been in the company of a man before?"

The sorceress wasn't thrown by his attack. Not this time. Now she was prepared for his hurtful method of self-defense, and she wouldn't let him get to her. "Not at all," Raven shot back. "Quid pro quo, Professor. Tell me this: why does it frighten you so much that a woman might see past your defenses and like you for who you are?"

Snape looked at her for a long while, his eyes still ablaze as he considered her. "Well that question is purely hypothetical now, considering the display that just took place this evening."

"If it wasn't a possibility, would it have manifested itself?"

Refusing to let his eyes drop to the floor, Severus looked to the side...anything to avoid her gaze. His mouth opened as if to speak, but closed a moment later. His voice was surprisingly quiet as he spoke his next words. "If you rank me as one of your possibilities, you have a more laughably inferior sense of judgment than I had imagined." By his tone, she knew he meant 'taste'.

Raven looked down, finally surrendering. "I cannot continue to argue my case, since my..." her lips twisted in disgust as she finally forced out the word: "..._disabilities_...make it impossible for me to form any meaningful and lasting relationships. But I will not continue to stand for your self-deprecation."

Snape gave her a reproaching look.

"For chrissake, Severus," she harshened, "you are your own Boggart!"

The professor straightened his spine and narrowed his eyes. "And it's a wonder why you are not yours," he drawled silkily. "I hold hundreds...maybe thousands of lives in my hands with the knowledge I have. Every time I'm Summoned by the Dark Lord, it's one more time they could break me. If I fail to bring my mind barriers up fast enough one time... or let a stray thought enter my mind at just the wrong moment... or am caught unaware when someone uses his name... or even, to grow fond of a beautiful, and intelligent woman whose feelings for me could be used as leverage..." He trailed off, but regained his focus after a beat. "I am an asset to the Light, but even more so a threat."

He glanced back up to her, his eyes fighting to regain their sharpness. "You hold the entire world in your hands. Does that not terrify you?"

"You know it does, Severus," her voice quiet, submissive.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Why then, would your most prevalent fear be of falling in love?"

The demoness breathed a long sigh, trying to choose her words quite carefully...wishing they were not having this discussion, yet knowing it was a necessity. "My worst fear is losing control. Of letting the dark half of me escape and unleash its destruction on the world. Losing control takes on many forms. I suppose the Boggart knew that this was the most _prevalent_form that threatens me now."

Her violet eyes gaged his reaction to her words, and they were not disappointed. He jerked his gaze to meet hers, as though trying to determine if she were serious, then upon seeing she was absolutely genuine, he had to look away. His breathing pattern changed a little.

"I..." he started, but was struggling to continue. _I'm sorry, _he wanted to say. _I'm sorry for forcing you to see that Boggart. I'm sorry for reminding you of the stunted life you are forced to endure. I'm sorry for inadvertently making it harder... And I'm sorry for lacking the will to shut myself off from you. _"My apologies for the lack of professionalism that has led you to this position, Miss Roth. I assure you our future sessions will not be plagued by such an environment."

"There will be little need," the sorceress shook her head, "seeing as the Malfoy engagement is this weekend. That leaves little time for whatever preparation Dumbledore had in mind."

Snape waved his hand theatrically. "I doubt there is much you would not be capable of handling without prior training. Being as things are, I dismiss you."

In a truly feminine gesture, Raven shifted her weight, placing a hand on her hip. "You're not going to cut another one of our meetings short again merely because we keep finding ourselves in awkward situations, Professor. I won't allow it."

He exhaled loudly through his nose in irritation. "Are you always this demanding?" he snapped.

A purple eyebrow rose. "Usually."

His lips quirked upward in amusement as he watched her. "Mule."

"Horse's ass," she returned, equally as blunt.

They stood and regarded each other for a good moment, their eyes conveying many an unspoken, shared wish: If only this was taking place under different circumstances. "Well," Snape broke the silence, "At least that's cleared up." He eyed the bottle of brandy sitting next to him on the desk, deliberating whether a second glass would be beyond the boundaries of prudence. Choice firmly made - consequences be damned, he poured himself another two-fingers from the glass decanter and conjured another snifter for his guest, holding the decanter and glass questioningly.

The smile Raven offered didn't quite reach her eyes, but it was accepted for what it was, nonetheless. "'Suppose it couldn't hurt," she mumbled, knowing full well that alcohol should be the last thing she imbibed. She crossed the room and took the half-full tumbler from a half-amused Severus. He briefly wondered what an intoxicated Raven would look like before shaking his head and speculating on how much experience with fine liquor she'd had.

Snape had a wicked, if well-hidden, sense of humour, and he would have enjoyed watching the girl knock back the brandy as if it were water. Disappointingly, she had the sense to swirl the balloon glass in the accepted manner, before taking a delicate sip and expressing her approval. "Very nice," Raven commented. "Now, are you going to tell me what you've decided to do?"

Severus blinked. "Regarding?"

A corner of her mouth rose in a grin. "For the rest of the lesson, naturally, professor. I believe we still have forty minutes."

A look of surprise crossed his face before he instinctively removed all traces of expression from his features, then gave thought to the issue. His hesitation was only a matter of seconds, but it was clear he'd been caught off guard. "Spells," he retorted shortly. "Dark Arts spells." His declaration was met with a slight nod to continue. "While you certainly have reason to believe you stand a chance against the Dark Lord merely on your own merits, you have not yet had the benefit of testing your abilities against true Dark Arts magic. That shall be remedied tonight."

It was Raven's turn to look slightly disbelieving, but mostly entertained. "I never expected you to be the sort to start flinging hexes at someone on the faith they'll be able to deflect them, professor."

The Potions Master smirked at the mental images her remarks incited. "As satisfying and tempting as it sounds, I was thinking more along the lines of..." his lips formed her words with contempt, "flinging hexes' at a predetermined target whilst you attempted to block them from a safe distance."

Some small part of her relaxed. But maybe that was just because of the brandy.

* * *

The brown rat let out a squeal of terror as the spray of purple fire rushed at him from the tip of the dark man's wand, and struggled in earnest to writhe free of the invisible restraints that kept him trapped on the desk. Mere moments before the trail of flames reached his frantic form, a wall of semi-translucent black energy materialized out of nothing and not only blocked the fire, but absorbed and swallowed it up. The rat was petrified, not wholly certain the fire would reappear and consume him. For the dark man, he merely tilted his head in a semi-nod, betraying the fact he was actually impressed.

The next curse was worse than fire, but thankfully Raven would not discover what the effect of it was, since it evaporated in her vortex of energy. This continued for another ten to fifteen minutes, Snape casting nasty hexes and curses at the rat, each one horribly more evil than the last. Each one was blocked, absorbed, or deflected by Raven's unique power. While she couldn't claim that it was a piece of cake, as several beads of sweat were now snaking their way down her face, she found that she was quite capable of defending against this magic. As the curses grew steadily more powerful and forceful, it required more and more effort and concentration on her part to safely dispose of them.

Once Snape seemed satisfied that her ability was sufficient to defend against the most common (and even a few creative) Dark Arts attacks, he decided it was time to test her on, in his opinion, the most important attacks she would need to block.

"Unforgivable Curses. Quite an unimaginative name," she commented upon hearing their title. Severus had seemed almost excited as he described the three most infamous spells known to the Wizarding World, and why they were so important. These were the spells most commonly used by Lord Voldemort, and these were the spells she would most likely be faced with, should things go south with Raven's infiltration into his ranks. These were the curses that no known magic could block, undo, or prevent.

The Imperio. Mind control. The ultimate violation of a person's basic right. This was the next step of Legillimacy into the bounds of depravity. This was something not even her father had managed to implement on her, though she had no doubt in her mind he would have done so in a heartbeat had he known how. She thanked God Trigon hadn't known about this, for if she wasn't able to withstand its power, her father's prior triumph would have remained permanently. She shuddered at the thought.

This time around, Severus directed his wand directly at her. Confident, but still cautious, Raven took a steadying breath as she prepared to block his curse. Snape was barely able to say the entire incantation before her shields were raised in front of her, a tall, ebony barricade. Surprisingly, there were no sparks or light that shot out of Snape's wand once he'd finished commanding _"Imperio_," but it was clearly obvious by the ripple effect in her black, transparent wall that something had easily pierced it like a pebble pierces the surface of a lake. Raven barely had a moment of shocked surprise before she felt the spell hit her square in the bindi on her forehead.

At once, she felt her sudden seize of panic at her shield's failure melt away. Aside from an unnatural sense of calm, the demoness felt entirely natural. She wondered whether or not her natural mind barriers had deflected the Imperius curse. It was a likely possibility. She felt the urge to test herself, to make absolutely certain she was in complete control of her mind. She held a hand in front of her face and shook it. Yep. She meant to do that. Next she shook a leg. Entirely under her control. This Imperius stuff apparently wasn't effective on half demons. She rose both hands and flicked them around. Yet again, entirely under control. She smirked a little...being a little other-worldly had its benefits, that was certain. She recalled a childhood song, the Hokey Pokey, something Snape would never have heard of, and proved herself in control yet again by sticking her right foot in, her right foot out, and back in again, and shaking it all about. It had been so long since she'd heard that song...even longer since she'd danced to it. She tried to remember how it went. She had just turned herself about, and was in the process of putting her butt in to shake it all about, when it struck her just precisely what she was doing. She would never..._ever _stick her booty in and shake it all about. She froze in mid bend.

The warm, calm sensation disappeared, and she straightened up immediately. She could barely meet Snape's eyes. She didn't need to, though, for he broke the silence easily. "It's impressive that you broke the curse so early. But then again, I suggested you do something entirely out of character...it's no wonder that someone of your discipline was able to decipher the abnormalities in your train of thought." He half-sat himself against the edge of his desk, crossing his ankles in a relaxed manner she hadn't been accustomed to seeing in him. "Common misconception is that the Imperius curse is about as subtle as a well-aimed brick. The rumor is at least supported with the typical blank-stare so often seen on victims. However, this is entirely due to the lack of ability by the caster. A true master at this curse can subtly plant inclinations or leading thoughts into someone's normal thinking pattern, making it seem to the victim that nothing is amiss and came up with the commands entirely on their own." It was unnecessary to point out the obvious that the Order's spy was quite adept at the spell, himself, leading Raven to wonder how often and under what conditions he used it.

"I can see how dangerous it is," her weak voice did little to disguise how deeply this experience had shaken her. If it had been that easy to get her to debase herself, just think how easy it would be for someone with truly evil motivations to send her over the edge. It wouldn't take much to create an inner-monologue meant to build up emotion in her.

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "And this while you were fully expecting the spell. I'd hate to think of how long it would take you to realize you were Imperiused if you had no idea someone had cast it on you."

She didn't move for awhile, slowly composing herself. Wordlessly, she took the proffered snifter from Snape's hand and dispensed with the formalities of etiquette, downing the shot in one gulp to steady her nerves. In an awkward attempt at compassion, the Slytherin put an unsure hand on her shoulder. Raven was stuck with how inexperienced and ungraceful the effort was, and couldn't help recognizing how differently she felt with this physical contact compared to the shoulder-clasp by Malfoy senior. She did not lean into the hand, but neither did she shrink away. Human contact made her uncomfortable, and self conscious...but this was...reassuring. Soothing.

"Right," she announced once she'd pulled herself together, placing her glass on the desk and turning to face him. "Again." Severus cast a skeptical look at her from his guarded expression, but didn't question whether she was sure.

They worked on the Imperius for the next twenty minutes, until Snape felt confident she could detect the curse entering her mind, even when cast silently and she was not prepared. They worked on the Imperius an additional ten minutes until Raven felt twice as confident of the same thing. The sorceress made clear to the Potions Master that this was one area she _needed _to be 100% certain about, and he deferred to her judgment.

Next was the Cruciatus. The poor rat was to be the target of this curse yet again. The dark Slytherin had flat-out refused to target her when she insisted. The fact that her shields had proven to be penetrable once cemented the resolution in his mind not to risk hitting her with the spell he was so familiar with.

"I'm not a stranger to pain," she had said.

Be that as it may, it didn't sway him in the slightest. She may have felt pain in her life...possibly even stronger pain than the Cruciatus (impossible in human terms, but she was more than human)...she may even experience the Cruciatus at some point. But it would _not _be at his hand. He had enough guilt to live with every waking moment, thank you very much.

She had complied with his rock-solid stance and agreed to defend the rat.

The red light that shot out of his wand crackled like electricity and zoomed to the animal like a bolt of lightning. Raven was surprised and intrigued when the jumping beam of light made contact with, and pushed itself through her black wall, like slowly forcing your fist through a wall of Jello. Her barrier had slowed it down, but not stopped it. The delay gave her time to throw up another wall, this one thicker and using more of her energy and concentration to maintain. Yet this one was just as effective as the first...it took the piercing, crimson light a little longer to wade through it...perhaps three seconds at most...before jumping out the other side of it and striking the rat.

The young demoness winced at the gut-wrenching screams and squeals the rat made as it writhed and twitched in agony of the curse. She'd heard too much of that in her lifetime. Severus had lifted the spell soon after it hit the rodent, but the screams continued for a good minute afterwords. Neither said a word as they stood in silence, both holding each others eye contact while the shrieks dissipated. "I notice you didn't stop it's pain with your power,' Snape commented offhandedly, his voice surprisingly nonjudgmental.

She paused before answering, lowering her eyes to the floor, then turning them to look at the panting, twitching mound on the desk. When she spoke, her tone was quiet. Subdued...sad, even. "It's a reminder that there are consequences when I fail."

The Slytherin understood better than she knew. When he failed, people die. When she failed...the universe perishes in a holocaust.

Raven didn't flinch or react to the description of the third and final Unforgivable. The death of the rat didn't surprise her in the least. She'd expected it, really, considering her previous failures. The sparkling green light hadn't melted or popped through her barrier like the first two...it had rammed into and driven through it like an icepick drilling through a layer of ice in one smash. The jolt of the penetration had jarred her a little, but she felt nothing at all when the rodent's life was terminated. It had suffered enough.

With a wave of his wand, Snape got rid of the little corpse. "You know your limitations, now. It was necessary to find out." His voice held a note of apology.

Raven said nothing.

The Potions Master was secretly shocked, and more than a little worried, at this compulsive urge he had to fill the silence. "There are no known ways of stopping these three curses. It only happened once, and you know his name. It merits a remark that you were even able to slow them down. Aside from Potter, that is the most anyone has been able to do."

Severus was surprised when she looked up at him with a smirk. "How gratifying," she said dryly.

"It should be," he tilted his head down at her with a raised eyebrow. "No one else has been able to delay the Killing Curse or the Cruciatus before, regardless of how short a delay it is."

His heart nearly seized up when she smiled up at him with...almost fondness in her eyes. "I suppose a lot can happen in the span of a couple seconds," Raven mused.

_Get a grip, man!_ He scowled at his own foolish reactions, causing the girl to quirk an eyebrow in a startling imitation of his own. Snape stowed his wand back up his sleeve just for something to do with his hands.

* * *

By the time either of them glanced at the time, it was already far past the time their lesson should have ended. Her departure from his classroom was significantly improved than the previous one, and yet at the same time, worse. They were both on equal footing, now, having discovered their mutual...regard...for the other. But it was agonizing to know nothing could be done about it.

Raven teleported to her room and began meditating at once, trying to calm the storm, and stamp out the self-pity that had taken her by the throat.

_Control. Stay in control._

She sat Indian-style in the center of the living room of her chambers...it was here or the bedroom, and there was a bed in the way in the bedroom. Her body levitated a good three feet in the air as she chanted her mantra, instilled in her since being raised by the monks of Azarath. There was power in the words, but even more power in their repetition. They stilled the thoughts that were constantly running through her mind, and centered her concentration.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

_Calm... _She absorbed this word and let it soak into the very fabric of her being.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

_...Self Control. _

With each word, she let it hover in her conscious mind before swallowing it to let it filter out to the rest of her soul. _Tranquility. _

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."_  
_

Her left eyelid twitched just a little. _Emotionless._

She forcibly tried to smooth out her features to keep them from pinching up, but she couldn't make herself relax her eyebrows. _Hollow._

Her face contorted into a frown, her teeth baring just a little, and before she could stop herself, she said what she hated her father most for._ Alone..._

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."_  
_

* * *

_Author's Notes: My humblest apologies and groveling to all my loyal readers! My life is so full, there's hardly any time for me to breathe, let alone think about fanfiction. My days start at 5:45am, and don't end until 10pm (if I get all my homework done by then)...my only free time is weekends, but that's absorbed by homework and real life, too. I promise I haven't given up on the story, and will strive to continue it, but my updates will be few and far between like this one, most likely._

_My deepest gratitude and thanks goes to everyone who has reviewed and sent messages of support and encouragement - they were probably the only things that really motivated me to haul ass and FINALLY get this chapter out. I also apologize to any reviewer who did not get an answer from me. I tried my best to respond to everyone, but I may have overlooked a few simply due to the amount of work I have._

_Regarding the story itself, I'm rather disappointed with the direction it's going. I do have some shambles and pathetic excuse for an outline, but I had been trying to slowly build up Snape and Raven's romance. Unfortunately, due to my lack of experience with writing long stories, I'm not that well adept at creating relationships on paper. Please forgive me. It was intended to develop very slowly, and to keep everyone in character, but the amount of time it's taken just to get this far spurs me to just cut to the chase, so to speak, and get on with the plot :)  
_

"Fear has a long shadow, but he himself is small." - Ruth Gendler


End file.
